Break it down, Butterfly
by Daniel Letchford
Summary: The Butterfly has escaped, but Hawkmoth is still at large. Nooroo must find a new Chosen, someone like the inspiring DJ. Rated T for safety. I will be working on this and my Big Four story. There is no plan for when I publish a new chapter. I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir . also Season 2 spoiler but I think everyone already really knew it. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Escapee

Nino pulled his phone out and flipped his music app open, grinning up at Adrien. "You're gonna love it, bro."

"So its another song you mixed?" Adrien asked eagerly, pulling his bag strap over his shoulder as he leaned over Nino's shoulder as they walked out of their class. Pausing to the side, Nino and Adrien hunched over the phone with Nino's earplugs in as they listened to Nino's latest mix as the class rushed out, Marinette and Alya pausing briefly as they glanced at the boys before moving on.

Adrien grinned halfway through the song, pulling away. "That's amazing Nino. You should try publish a few of you songs, people would love them! They're very inspiring."

Nino snorted, turning his phone off and slipped it into his backpack with it's earplugs, glancing at him. "Inspiring? Really bro? What can I inspire you to do?" He paused and crunched his nose, pulling away. "It's obvious I'm not inspiring you to clean your breath… is that Camembert?"

Adrien stammered, rubbing his neck. "Uh, yeah. I spilt some cheese in bag this morning… guess some lingered?"

Gagging slightly Nino held his nose as Adrien laugh nervously. "Camembert is disgusting!" Adrien muttered something under his breath that Nino missed.

"Come on, lets go." Nino nodded towards the school doors, and the two of them pushed their way through the crowd and walked down the stairs.

Adrien nudged him. "Hey, there's Alya and Mari." Nino turned towards them as Adrien grinned. "Alya looking good. You should ask her out." Nino face blushed as Adrien laughed softly, patting him on his backpack.

"Dud! Not so loud…" He growled as they moved towards them, Marinette squeaking as they stopped in front of them.

"A-Adrien! What- Hello are you, I mean hello. What are you, I mean…"

"My girl is meaning, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked glancing between the two girls.

"Adrien here sent us two a text." Alya said, Marinette blushing as she held her phone up to Nino, who took it. " _I didn't even knew he had her number._ " Nino heard Alya muttered quietly to herself.

Reading the text to himself, Nino pushed his glasses up as he frowned. ' _Hey guys, lets met up after school._ ' Glancing at Adrien, Nino squinted at his friend.  
"I thought we were going to study together this afternoon." Nino said, Adrien looking at him nervously.

"Well, I thought we could all study together you know… me, Marinette, _Alya_ and _you_." His eyes twinkled slightly when he mentioned the last two and Nino mind crashed.

 _Adrien was trying to set us two together!_ Nino thought in disbelief. _Never thought he had an evil bone in him._

Glancing nervously at Alya who was whispering into Marinette's ear, who squeaked quietly, Nino nodded. "Sure, why not. It'll… be fun." He smiled before glaring at his best friend and leaned over to him. " _I'll get my revenge on you, bro for setting this up._ "

Grinning Adrien leaned back in as his car drove up beside them. " _Find with me, as long its not with Chloe._ "

Pulling back, Nino gasped dynamically. "Bro, I'm cruel but not _that_ cruel." Laughing together, Adrien opened the car door and gestured inside.

"Ladies?" He smiled softly at the two girls, Marinette face burning. Playing along, Alya curtsied to him and roughly pushed Marinette in and slipped after him. Nino slipped in and sat beside Marinette, facing Adrien's father's assistant. She glanced at them over her glasses as Adrien slipped in and sat beside her.

"Adrien, I thought only your friend Nino was coming this afternoon."

"Well, we thought we'd help the girls out with our physics homework." Adrien said, slipping his bag to his feet as the driver started to move the car off.

"Yeah, he's great at it." Alya threw in, smiling at the woman. "And Marinette could use some _personal_ teaching." Marinette face reddened, glaring at Alya.

"I see." Nathalie nodded, tapping on her tablet.

Glancing out the window Nino watched the street of Paris flash by, music of the street starting to seep into him, his foot tapping slightly in tune with the music he was feeling. Snapping out of his trance Nino saw they were finally arriving at Adrien's house. Everyone inside the car froze, Nino feeling the warmth in the air being sucked out of the car.

The gates were opened, and a ambulance was parked in front of the building. The car rolled to a stop and Adrien rushed out, leaving his bag behind. Everyone piled out, Nathalie and the others running behind Adrien as they rushed up the stairs. A group of people appeared at the door, rolling a stretch out of the building, a figure lying on it.

"Father!" Adrien shouted, rushing to his side. A nurse pushed him back slightly as they gently lifted it up, Nathalie stepping beside them. Nino, Alya and Marinette watched in shock from the top of the stairs.

"What's happening here?" She demanded, stepping in time with them down the steps.

"Mr Agreste's chief found him on the floor in his office. It appeared he had a heart seizure. Luckily that chief knew what to do, and that we got here in time. He'll be fine." The nurse assured her and Adrien as they reached the ground floor, pushing the trolley to the back of the ambulance.

Gabriel moaned, earning a few grateful smiles from the nurses. "He'll be fine, but we'll just take him to the hospital just to be sure."

Nathalie and Adrien leaned over him as he eyes fluttered open weakly. "Father, you going to be alright, you have to." Adrien pleaded with him. Gabriel's eyes rolled over to Nathalie, opening soflty.

" _Nathalie… the brooch_." He said quietly, Nathalie nodded and patted his chest, her fingers slipping under his scarf for a second. Nathalie frowned slightly and pulled back, empty handed.

"Don't worry sir, everything will be alright till you come back."

Nathalie stepped back, pulling Adrien with her as the nurse's pushed Gabriel inside the ambulance and she quickly rushed up the stairs, Adrien watching his father ride out the gate before turning back to his friends and walked up the stairs.

"Adrien…" Marinette said quietly before hugging him when he reached the top of the stairs. "It's going to be alright." She finished saying as the others pushed into him, hugging him tightly.

"Its going to be alright bro. You saw him wake up, he'll be fine. He'll be up and grumping around in no time." Nino said, earning a small smile from Adrien.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I can do school today." Adrien said softly, earning a understanding nods. "But I could do with a movie?"

"Let's go do that." Alya said softly, guiding the group inside.

Nino paused at the door, closing it as Alya and Marinette helped Adrien up the stairs. Turning back around Nino, walked toward the stairs. Nino paused and glanced towards the Mr Agreste's office, feeling eyes watching him. Shrugging it off he took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the dark picture of Adrien and his father above him.

Unknown to him, someone was watching him. Purple eyes stared at him as he closed the door, the small god feeling music seeping out of him. Ducking behind the adjured door, Nooroo holding his Miraculous closely, waited till he heard the boy's feet pounding up the stairs before flying out behind the door and up the stairs and dived into the boy's backpack, finding earplugs connected to the boy's phone, the music paused. Lifting the earplug up, Nooroo started the music and listened as Nino dropped the bag in Adrien's room. Nooroo smiled, nodding slightly at the inspiring music.

" _Its been a while since I choose my Chosen._ "


	2. Chapter 2 Nooroo

**Greetings Miraculous Fans, Thank you for reading this. This is my first Miraculous fanfiction and I hop you enjoy it. Just letting you know, I haven't really watched ALL episodes of season one so I don't know everything about this fandom so I might get somethings wrong. Please forgive me! But I will try my best to write the best as I can.  
** **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nah, bro, its good. I can walk." Nino waved Adrien off, stepping out the front door. Adrien frowned at his friend, concerned.

"You sure? I mean, I did bring you here and-" Adrien started.

Nino laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm sure, man. I can listen to some music on the way." Nino straightened his cap and Adrien smiled.

"Ok dud, enjoy yourself." Adrien laughed softly, fist bumping Nino weakly. Nino gave Adrien a quick worried glance before turning around, stepping down the stairs.

"Take it easy ok. Maybe check in with your dad or something?" He suggested.

"Nathalie planned to drop by tomorrow, so I'll go then. I probably won't come to school tomorrow. Just don't tell Chloe that."

"Don't worry, I got ya cover bro. I'll tell everyone you have a photoshoot." Nino said over his shoulder, hearing Adrien shouting a final farewell and opened the gates for Nino from the inside.

Stepping out onto the pavement, Nino pulled his backpack off his back and dipped his hand inside, gabbing his phone, ignoring a soft touch as he rummaged through it. Nino pushed his earplugs in and pressed the digital play button, and started to nod his head in time with the music.

During the middle of the song, Nino glimpsed a dark shadow running across the rooftops in the corner of his eye. Quickly glancing up, Nino smiled softly in awe when he saw Paris cat-themed hero Chat Noir, watching the street bellow him before racing off. Gaping after him for a second, Nino shook his head and returned to his light trance, enjoying music, oblivious to the glowing green eyes watching him from behind a chimney as Nino walked home.

Pushing the door open to the building of his apartment Nino slipped the earplugs off and pocketed his phone and plugs as he climbed the stairs. Reaching his family's apartment floor, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened his door, revealing a well-furnished living room with a kitchen behind it. Nino's mother glanced up from the counter, smiling when Nino entered.

"Hey, my little bubble, how was your time at Adrien's today?"

Nino sighed, peeling his backpack off. "His papa had a seizure when we got there. Adrien's planning to visit him tomorrow at the hospital."

Nino's mother gasped, worry written all over her face. " _Oh_ _no_. That poor boy. Perhaps you should invite him to sleep over till his father gets back. It'll be even lonelier now that he's gone."  
"I doubt his old man would let him come over, even if he was home." Nino sighed as he headed to his room. "I'll be out soon, I just wanna plug my phone in."

"Don't be too long, dinner will be out soon."

Slipping into his room and pushing the door close behind him, Nino flung his bag onto his desk. Kneeling next to his bed Nino grabbed his phone charger from the floor, muttering beats of a song under his breath as he plugged his phone in and placed it on his bedside table. Standing Nino turned around to face a purple moth.

"Hello Nino, I am-" Nino yelped tripped backwards, the moth fluttering backwards, startled before racing to him, concern filling his darker purple eyes. "I'm so sorry, mast- Nino, I didn't mean-"

"What the heck!?" Nino shouted in fright, pushing himself back as he flung his hand out. "Get away from me, man!" His hand swiped the moth away, sending it crashing into the wall beside his bed. Nino stared at it, his mind blank.

"It… talks?"

"Nino!? Are you alright!?" Nino heard his mother footsteps walking rapidly towards his closed door. Nino spared a glance at the creature's withering form before shouting.

"Yeah, I'm fine ma. Just a moth in my face." Nino could hear her sighing, stopping outside his door.

"Don't do that, Nino. Gave me a fright. Come out soon ok?"

"Yeah... sure." Nino stood up slowly, eyeing the purple moth before sitting cautiously on the edge of his bed. Leaning towards him, Nino peeked around to look at its face. "Um, you alright little dude?"

Nooroo fluttered up shakily, peaking at Nino before facing him full on, a timid smile on his face. "I… will be." Bowing his head and clasping his hands together, Nooroo closed his eyes as he appogised. "I'm sorry for frightening you before, I forgot that humans aren't, _well_ , used to being's like me."

"What… are you?" Nino asked causing Nooroo to pause.

"I'm… a Kwami. A god in a sense."

"A god?" Nino frowned, observing him. "You seem a bit small for a god."

Nooroo mouth twitched, turning into a cautious smile. "Have you ever seen a god before?"

"Um, no…" Nino blinked. "Um, if you're a god, little dude I mean, sir…. Why are you in my room?"

Nooroo perked up, flying smoothly higher before groaning and drooping back down. Nino squinted, eyeing him carefully. "You alright, little dude?"

"Just, tired." Nooroo replied, patting his paws before asking cautiously. "May I ask… for something to eat? My last master wasn't gracious in feeding me as much as I needed."

"Food? Um, sure." Nino jumped up, rearranging his glasses. "Um, anything in particular?"

Nooroo beamed happily up at him, clearly excited. "Anything with sugar please! _Lots of sugar!"_ He squeaked, before lowing his voice timidly. "A few grains would be fine… if it's a problem."

"Uh, no worries. Be back in a sec little dude."

Nino quickly left the room in a bit of a daze, heading straight to the kitchen. His mother smiled up at him.

"Ready for dinner?"  
"I… might actually grab dinner later, ma. Something came up… just have help a friend… on a phone." Nino quickly lied, grabbing a handful of candies from the cupboard. Nino's mother's eyes narrowed at the candies.

" _Nahuh_." She shook his finger at him, frowning. "Only one. You are _not_ going to fill up on sweets before dinner."

Dropping the rest back in the jar, Nino quickly rushed towards his bedroom and closed the door. Kneeling beside his bed Nino placed the candy in front of him. Nooroo fluttered off the bed and rushed toward the candy with a cry of delight.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Nooroo shouted, ripping the wrapper apart and started chewing it, his eyes closed blissfully as he enjoyed it, causing a smile to touch Nino's face.

Waiting a second as the moth ate, Nino glanced over the purple body, noticing how sensitive and thin his wins were. "What's your name, little dude? I mean, you do have a name, right?"

Nooroo glanced up, the candy halfway to his mouth, slightly shocked. Dropping his half-eaten candy, he lifted himself up again off the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Nooroo, the Butterfly Kwami. With my help, my wielders can possess the power to give superpowers to anyone they want and make them into their champion's and-"

"Wait… Hang on a second…" Nino waved his hands, leaning back, studying him before his eyes widened. "A Butterfly... _You're him_ … You're with Hawkmoth…"

Nooroo flinched at the name, lowing his head shamefully. "He was my last master. He-"

"Oh man, oh man…. You helped him. You helped him akumatized people... You helped him akumatized me!" Nino shouted, jumping back as he stared at Nooroo.

Nooroo rushed up to Nino's eye level. "Hawkmoth found me, along with a friend of mine. He forced me transform him and to tell him everything I know." Nooroo lowered himself, his wings dipping. "I didn't have a choice… I had to obey him."

Nino glared at him, causing Nooroo to flinch. "Of course, you had a choice, man! Everyone has a choice." Nooroo paused, glancing at him before bowing his head sadden.

"I didn't. He wore my Miraculous, I had to obey him."

Nino paused. "Miraculous? You mean… like the thing that all those… all of us akumatized people demanded Ladybug and Chat Noir to give? Hawkmoth one of them?"

Nooroo nodded. "Yes, Ladybug and Chat Noir both have Kwami's too, though they are much more powerful than the rest of us. That's why Hawkmoth wanted their Miraculous's. Power. The ultimate wish…" Nooroo yawned, blinking tiredly. "When a wielder wears a Miraculous, the Kwami of that Miraculous must obey."

Nino softened his gaze, relaxing. "He was abusing you, wasn't he? That's why you were so frightened before, and so hungry." Nino glanced at the candy on the bed before glancing back at the Kwami sadly.

Nooroo bowed his head, begging. "Please, help me. I can't go back, he'll force me to-"  
Nino quickly stepped forward, alarmed. "Of course I'll help, he won't hurt you again… I'm sorry about before… you were bullied into something you didn't want to. I can see that. Maybe we can get you to Ladybug and Chat Noir since they-"

Nooroo yawned quietly, slowly drooping, Nino quickly catching him. "Thank you… Nino." Nooroo smiled up at him.

"You ok, little dude?"

"Just tired. I need to sleep. Please keep me safe…" Nooroo begged in Nino's cupped hands, his eyes struggling to stay open. Nino smiled, nodding.

"I will, Nooroo."

Smiling for a second, Nooroo perked up straight and rushed into Nino's bag, phasing through it. Nino eyebrows shoot up. "Cool."

Nooroo phased back out, clutching something in his hands. Landing in Nino's waiting hands, Nooroo held a simple oval brooch up to him. "Put this on, please… Protect this, with your life. Please, Nino… With my Miraculous in the wrong hands, in Hawkmoth's hands… more people will be hurt." Nooroo yawned before nodding off, curling into Nino's hands, holding the brooch out to him.

Gently grabbing the brooch out of his small hands, Nino carefully placed him on his pillow. Smiling down at him, Nino looked down at the brooch. Frowning, Nino noticed small knob on the side, and he pushed it in, the brooch opened like a locket. Nino's eyes widened when he saw a photo of him and friends inside it. Humming in surprised, Nino closed it and looked around before quietly opening his draw and grabbed a dark wrist band and stuck the brooch on it. Slipping it on, Nino observed it before nodding, thinking it blended quite nicely into the band.

"Nino, dinner's getting cold!" Nino's mother knocked on his door.

Nino turned to the door, grabbing the handle. "I'm coming ma."

* * *

 **Please Review, I love when I get reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts through out this entire Fic. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Ok Brother

**Hey Guys, new chapter and I've edited the last few chapters because I got Adrien's name wrong the first time. THANKS for pointing that out! Anyway, here's short chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy it and please review, they make my day!**

* * *

Nino groggily opened his eyes, his alarm buzzing blurry on his bedside table. Groaning Nino's hand flopped on top of it, shutting it off. Sighing quietly, Nino twisted onto his back, the roof of his room blurry without his glasses. Dinner last night Nino was pretty quiet, his mind kept going back to the strange creature sleeping on his pillow.

 _A Kwami._ Nino thought as he turned back around and grabbed his glasses on the bedside table and lifted himself up to look onto his desk across from him. Nooroo slept quietly on top of one of Nino's folded T-shirts. Thankfully, the little god had slept through being moved and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Smiling tiredly, Nino stood up and opened the door, leaving the door ajar slightly and entered the bathroom. After a quick refreshment, Nino entered his room again to change into his normal blue shirt and grey jeans. Nino froze when he opened his draw, the spare blue shirt he usually wore for school, was missing and the one he wore yesterday was in need of cleaning.

" _It was there yesterday-"_ Nino started to mutter to freeze and sigh, turning around realizing in his moments before turning in, he used it for Nooroo's temporally bed. Sighing for the last time, Nino pulled a dark grey shirt from the drawer and pulled it on.

Grabbing his bag, Nino packed the books he was going to need for the day and s. Nodding Nino checked his alarm clock and glanced at Nooroo before glancing back to his backpack. Moving to him, Nino gently lifted Nooroo's bed and walked tensely over his backpack, gently slipping it in with Nooroo sleeping heavily. Nooroo shifted slightly, a soft sigh escaping him. Nino watched him with a soft smile.

"Nino!" Nino's mother burst through the door, Nino jumping away from Nooroo his eyes wide. "Oh good, you're awake. Breakfast is on the table, you better hurry to get to school."

"Thanks, ma, be out for a second." Nino's mother nodded and left, Nino zipping his bag quietly and pulled it on. Grabbing his phone and decided to take his headphones instead of the plugs since spending time with Adrian and Nooroo filled up his time playing as DJ and he had nothing to share with his bro.

Slipping out and grabbing his breakfast and slipped the scrambled eggs into a container. "You're not eating here?"

"There's a few things I want to grab at the store before heading to school. I might be a little late again today coming home."

"Going to visit Adrien?" His mother guessed, Nino nodded.

"Just gonna to check up on him. See ya ma!" Nino slipped outside, fork in hand and was gobbling the eggs as he rushed down the stairs and out the streets.

Slipping the bag of candy into his bag for Nooroo when wakes up, Nino stepped up the stairs to school. Alya glanced up from the stairs and smiled, waving.

"You're up early, what's up with that?" Alya said, Nino shrugging.

"There were a few things I needed to grab from the store. You?"

"I always get here at this time. Just waiting for Marinette."

Nino sat down beside her, watching other kids arriving and walking up the stairs. A limo pulled up beside the street, Chloe and Sabrina stepping out it. Nino listened to them as they walked past.

"He's going to flip. I don't know why he didn't ask me for it earlier but the stuff he has… _Gah! Disgusting._ " Chloe shuddered, Sabrina, smiling at her nodding.

"Adrien is really lucky to have a friend like you, Chloe!"

"I'm his _only_ friend, only because everyone is below him-"

Nino stepped in, a smile slipping on his face. "Hey Chloe, Adrien told me yesterday at his place that he wasn't coming to school today. Photoshoot's all day." Chloe screeched, typing furiously into his phone.

"That can't be right, his next photo shoot is on Thursday! I need to talk to my daddy about Adrian's father forcing my Adrien-kins to do a photoshoot on the day I choose to give him a pres-y!"

Alya and Nino giggled as Marinette rushed to them, panting.

"I made it." She said, panting. Nino glanced at the clock, smiling.

"You made it _early_. What happened? Did you get an army of alarms clocks?" Alya said.

"I may have some help." She said, her hand patting the small bag at her waist. "Also I couldn't sleep really well, do you know if Adrien is ok? How's Mr. Agreste?"

"No idea." Nino shrugged. "Adrien was going to visit him to-"

"Adrien-kins!" Chloe rushed past them leaving a strong gust of wind behind her and Adrien, stepping out of his car barely bracing himself as Chloe jumped onto him. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Yeah, I thought wasn't going to make it." Adrien smiled weakly, before Chloe shoved a bag of Blue Cheese into his face, Adrien stepping back.

"I got you something, Adrien-kins! I can't believe the only thing they give you is stinky old Camembert, it's disgusting! So, I got you some of… whatever this is." Chloe said as Sabrina leaned over her shoulder.

"It's Blue Cheese."

"Whatever. Hope you enjoy it Adrien-kins!" She said, rushing off.

Adrien sighed and held the cheese up, a tired look on his face as Nino and the others moved up to him. "At least it's not more Camembert. It'll do though… maybe."

"What are you doing here bro? I thought you were going to the hospital."

"I was, but Nathalie didn't want me to miss school. I'll visit him this afternoon." Adrien said, slipping the cheese into his bag. The group glanced up at the school as the bells rang, Alya dragging Marinette up the steps.

"Come on, let's go! We don't want to be late after Marinette's hard work getting here!"

"Alya!"

* * *

Nooroo yawned, blinking awake and floated up quickly, expecting to be yelled at by Master Agreste only to soften when he saw he was in Nino's bag again. Smiling Nooroo looked around and giggled when he saw the bag of candy Nino left for him. Ripping it open Nooroo took one candy out and started chewing on it.

Flying up to the zip of the bag, Nooroo slowly opened it and glanced up, seeing Nino had placed his bag beside his leg. Nino's tapping leg pressed gently against the bag, within easy reach of Nooroo. Nooroo pressed his tiny hand against Nino's leg, smiling up at him with his candy in his other hand. Nino jumped and Nooroo pulled back slightly, his smile widening when Nino saw him.

"Nino? Everything alright?" Nooroo glanced at Nino's red hair teacher and quickly pulled back into the bag.

"Um, sure miss, I just ugh…" Nino stuttered, Nooroo slapping his face. Master Agreste was much better at hiding him, quicker at making excuses when Nooroo made a mistake and nearly made himself known.

"Sorry miss, I accidentally hit him in the arm while moving. Sorry, bro." Nooroo frowned, peeking out of the bag and seeing Adrien smiling at Nino.

 _Adrien…._ Nooroo thought, eyes widening, and he dropped his candy. Frowning Nooroo waited till everyone was focused again on their school work before he dove out, weaving behind Nino's and Adrien's feet and phased through Adrien's bag. Letting his eyes adjust in the poor light, Nooroo paused briefly, hearing moans and swallowing. Nooroo saw Plagg sitting at the bottom of the bag munching a block of Blue Cheese, his back against a block of Camembert.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed." Nooroo laughed, Plagg ignoring him.

"Leave me alone kid, I need to finish this, so I can eat more Camembert later. Anyway, I thought you didn't like talking to me while at this lousy school." Plagg smirked before glancing up at the zip above him but froze when he saw Nooroo floating above him, his cat-like ears twitching.

"Hello, Plagg, it been a-" Nooroo started, Plagg shooting up to him and quickly wrapped his paws around him, surprising the Butterfly. "Ugh? Plagg?"

"You… You're alright…" Plagg cried quietly into his ear, before breaking up into sobs. "You ok! You're _here! You're here! Brother!_?" Plagg asked, pulling back to look at him, his green eyes filled with tears. Nooroo smiled softly, hugging the Black Cat Kwami.

"Yes, I'm here, Brother. I'm fine."

Plagg broke into quiet sobs as Nooroo patted him on the back. "We thought we lost you forever, like Chesy."

"I'm ok, Plagg. I acutely got away from Hawkmoth, with my Miraculous." Nooroo said and Plagg pulled back, surprised.

"You did? But you can only take your Miraculous if they're dead! Is he?"

"I'm afraid not." Nooroo said. "Through he was nearly dead, and I took my chance. Unfortunately, people around him saved him."

"So, you got away." Plagg said simply pulling Nooroo down to the bottom of the bag, grabbing a chunk of Camembert and passed it to Nooroo, grabbing his unfinished Blue Cheese and start nibbling it again.

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you, it's better if you don't know. And Adrien, for now anyway." Nooroo said, smiling as he ate his own chunk of cheese. Plagg frowned, pausing.

"How did you know I was with Adrien? Now?"

Nooroo paused, lowing his cheese. "Because I knew."

"How?"

"Because Hawkmoth knew. He _knows._ "

The ground shook, the Kwami's held onto the bottom of the bag as children outside screamed.

"Akuma!"

Plagg and Nooroo shoot up to the zip and phased their heads out. "I didn't make any Akuma's." Nooroo said, glancing out of the window. The class had retreated away from the windows as the so-called-akum, her glowing purple eyes searching them. Both Plagg and Nooroo recognized her straight away.

" _If she's not an Akuma then she's the real deal,_ " Plagg whispered with a hiss, his green eyes narrowing as they stared at the blue Miraculous wearer.

" _The Peacock Miraculous…. It's been activated._ "

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! Apparently I do that a lot in my other Fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4 Wing Rise

**Hey Guys, I'm back on after a VERY long break. I'm sorry. I'm going to try to write up here a little bit more often, but I am writing a few different things so I might not update every week. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

"Class dismiss! Go, go go!" The teacher shouted, and Nooroo ducked back into the bag as Adrien grabbed his bag. The Butterfly turned to Plagg, who held his ears down as he glared towards the peacock.

"I'll claw that that woman that dared to misuse Duusu."

"I have to go back my wielder, convince him to make a butterfly." Nooroo explained as Plagg frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you think Hawkmoth sent her to get my Miraculous?" Plagg asked. Nooroo frowned.

"He must know I'm gone by now, and he had Duusu in his safe. He must want to finish the game if he's going straight to Adrien, through she could be just here to convince the Black Cat to come out."

Plagg peeked out of Adrien's bag again as he raced down the hall. " _They could've just used a red laser."_

* * *

Nino paused outside the classroom as student's raced past. He pulled his backpack off as Adrien pushed his shoulder.

"Come on dude, lets hide!" He said, racing down the stairs and out the of the building front door. Nino peeked through the window into the classroom, watching as the Monster crashed through the windows, Miss Bustier yelping and tried to convince the woman attacking to stop. Nino swallowed nervously as the woman pushed his teacher to the side.

" _Nino… Run_!" Nino glanced down at his bag in his hands, Nooroo peeking out and his eyes wide.

Needing no more convincing Nino raced down the hall and ducked into a empty classroom. Launching himself at the Teacher's desk he ducked under it, holding his bag close to him.

"What was that?" He demanded, his eyes widen.

"I don't know." Nooroo answered, flying out of his bag. "Through she is certainly using Duusu."

"Duusu?"

"The Peacock Miraculous." He held his paws together, smiling sadly as Nino slowly understood.

"She's misusing a Miraculous. Like Hawkmoth?" Nooroo nodded.

"Both Duusu and I got lost a few decades ago after… an accident. Hawkmoth found us both and used me while Duusu was locked up."

"That's awful dude." He said, peeking out under the table. Listening carefully, he heard clashes and laughter. Crawling to the door, he peeked out.

Chat Noir's and the Peacock's weapons crashed together, the Peacock's metal fans redirecting Chat's attack's. She twirled around, the edge of her fan cutting the air where Chat stood a second ago had he not bent back to dodge it. Nino winced as she kicked Chat's legs out under him, the Black Cat hero landing on his back as the blue wielder launched towards his hand. A yo-yo wrapped around her waist and was pulled back, Ladybug flipping over her and landed beside her partner.

"Oh yeah, now she going to get it!" Nino cried excitedly, not aware of Nooroo hovering beside him, his eyes glued to his Miraculous.

"Nino… They going to need help." Nooroo said simply, Nino turning to face him.

"What are you talking about, little dude? They've beaten all of Hawkmoth's thugs, how would this be any different?"

"Because this _is_ different. Before Ladybug and Chat Noir were just fighting my butterfly's and Hawkmoth always stayed away. But now, they're going to be fighting against a _Miraculous wielder,_ not a 'thug.'"

Nino swallowed, nervously glancing towards the Peacock dancing around the two heros. "Are there really big difference?"

"Very. Most of my butterfly wielders are more of a support then a hero, staying behind and make heros to help them, through some are stronger then others and sometimes fight for themselves. Already Ladybug has fought against Chat Noir and nearly lost. If there wasn't an akuma controlling Chat and they were fighting for real, Ladybug would've lost." Nino glanced towards Ladybug and Chat, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Through Ladybug has Chat against the Peacock, they could still loose because it's clear… very clear, that this wielder isn't holding back." Nooroo stated with a frightened yelp as the Peacock shot a few of her feathers at the heros, the metal feathers imbedding themselves into the metal poles.

"Ok, so they need help then." Nino frowned, pulling his backpack on. "Where do we need to go to get some."

"We don't need to go anywhere. I want you to be my Butterfly."

"What!?" Nino yelled, Nooroo shushing him. Nino quickly closed the door and pushed himself against it. " _You want me to be…_ A hero!? I can't! I'm just-"

"I know who and what you are." Nooroo waved him off and twirled in the air as he explained. "That's why I reveal myself to you. I choose you to be my wielder, because you inspire people and you support your friends through hard times. And before you say anything…." He cut him off, smiling. "If you don't think you're ready, that what makes you perfect to be a butterfly. A caterpillar grows and transform's into a butterfly that can fly and be admired by everyone."

Nino groaned, resting his head back and glance at the door behind him. "I don't know man, I don't think I'm the right dude to do this. I can't fight or, face bad guys like Ladybug can."

"Its ok Nino…" Nooroo smiled, placing a paw on his temple. "You don't have to face them, you can create heros."

"No!" Nino shook his head, terrified, surprising Nooroo. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hawkmoth focused on negative emotions, allowing him to have more control over them. That's what hurts. Giving butterfly's aren't supposed to hurt, and it doesn't if the target is willing to help the Butterfly." Nooroo smiled, Nino perking up.

"So… I wouldn't hurt anyone?"

"Only on those you force your will onto." Nino was quiet, listening to the fight outside before he turned to Nooroo, his golden eyes flashing excitedly.

"How do I do this?"

"'Wings Rise' actives the miraculous, and 'Wings fall' drops the transformation. Everything afterwards will come to naturally, just relax and make a hero." Nooroo's wings twitched, excited. "And don't be surprised during transformation you might want to twirl a bit."

Nino opened his mouth and held his wrist up. "Nooroo… Wings rise!"


	5. Chapter 5 Paon Bleu

**A small time jump back! and this is for you RockSunner!**

* * *

Nathalie checked her watch, eyeing the second hand ticking away before sighing, smoothing her jacket as the doctor opened the door smiling.

"He's all yours Madam Sancoeur, but please don't stress him out any more, or he could have another heart attack." The doctor glanced behind him at Gabriel who sat somewhat upright on his bed, sleeping lightly as Nathalie nodded. "I must admit, I'm kinda surprised he had a heart attack. He seems fit and surly he isn't that stressed."

"He's been working hard lately for the upcoming Fashion Week for London. Thank you Doctor." She nodded, striding past him and shut the door behind her. The doctor hummed, moving onto his next patient.

Pausing next the door, Nathalie listened to his footsteps as he walked away before moving to Mr Agreste side. She noticed his clothes were folded neatly at the end of the bed and she quickly wrote a note to herself to bring some ironed clothes when he leaves. Gabriel moaned slightly, his eyes opening and he stared up at her. She folded her arms behind her, nodding.

"Morning Mr Agreste."

Gabriel eyes narrowed, his hand going to his neck. "Norroo. Come here."

Silence held over them, and Gabriel pushed himself up, groaning. Nathalie stepped back, letting her employer sort himself out.

"Where is he? Where's my Miraculous?"

"Gone sir. It was gone when I checked on you before you left the mansion, and I've checked your office where you had your heart attack. They not in the building." She explained. Gabriel growled, clutching his hands tightly.

"That bug..."

Nathalie tilted her head, her narrow eyebrows dropping. "How did it take your Miraculous? I thought it couldn't."

"He can't." He sighed. "In the Spell Book it explained that the Kwami's are bound to their Miraculous wielders and only the wielders can remove their Miraculous or till ' _death do them apart_.' Clearly Nooroo felt our ties diminishing and removed the Miraclous while I was having a heart attack."

Nathalie hummed, eyes narrowed. "Surely you are still it's master since you are still alive."

"I was dead wasn't I?" He asked, turning to face her.

"The chief did say your heart had stop."

"T _hus death do_ us _apart._ Our ties have been severed and he is no doubt trying to find Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Nathalie grabbed her work bag and opened it, shuffling through her papers and withdrew a peacock pin.  
"I took the form to remove this from your safe sir. I know you prefer to stay back but, I believe this is the best action for now sir, unless we find Nooroo." She gave it to him, turning to the door. Gabriel stared at it, thinking.

"No." He said, Nathalie turning back to him puzzled. "I can't. It's a possible that the stress from facing Ladybug and Chat Noir could cause me to have another heart attack as soon as I detransform."

"Then we're letting them go?"

"No, you're going to face them instead." He said holding it out to her. Nathalie eyes widened, and she pushed her glasses up as she shook her head, holding her tablet close to her.

"Sir, I can't! I'm not a wielder…" She said, eyeing the pin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nathalie. I know a strong wielder when I see one. But as your employer, I order you to take Peacock and get the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous's. I know you can do it, you've worked for me for years." He said and Nathalie slowly accepted the pin.

Weighing it in her hand she sighed, opening her jacket and pinned it in the inside of her jacket. There was a brief flash of blue light, and a blue Kwami hovered in front of her, yawning. She opened her eyes and stared at Nathalie before smiling.

"My my… aren't you a sharp peacock. My name is-" Duusu started, Gabriel intrupting her as he pushed himself back into his pillows.

"The transformation line is ' _Fan wide,'_ ' _Fan drop'_ will drop it." Duusu turned to him, surprised.

"Gabriel? Where's Emilie…?"

"Duusu, Fan wide." Nathalie said, Duusu diving into the Miraculous and Nathalie stood in a spandex of mixture of blue, her hair dropping over left eye with a golden eye imprinted on her hair. A pair of fans sat on her side, and she pulled them off and tested them by twisting her wrists.

"Not bad…" she nodded and thrust a fan out, an metal feather flying out of it and imbedded itself in the chair.

"What's my powers?"

"You have two." Gabriel smiled, eying the metal feather. " _'Golden Eye'_ will allow you to hypnotise whoever you look at and the more people you hypnotise the weaker your control over them will be. You also won't be able to hypnotise the heros unless their guard is down. You can control anyone for a period of ten minutes each usage."

"Each usage? Using that power doesn't wear my timer down?"

"No. It's the second power that uses your timer. ' _Future Eye_ ' allows you to see five minutes of your future. Emilie explained to me that whenever she used it, it was if she had two bodies. One body in the real world, and a second watching a movie. Whatever she changed in the real word, the future changed slightly. Gave her a headache apparently."

"Golden Eye and Future Eye, got it." She nodded. "What are my orders, sir?" Gabriel frowned, thinking.

"Lure the hero's out and let them think you're a akuma. We don't need them to think I've lost my Miraculous. Attack Adrien's school and lure him out, if you can get his ring before he transforms. Ladybug will come to my son's aid and we will have the Chat Noir's ring."

The Peacock nodded, striding towards the window.

"By the way, Nathalie… what is your name." Gabriel smirked as she turned to him, blinking her one eye.

" _Paon Bleu_."

* * *

 **Please Review, it really makes my day!**


	6. Chapter 6 How about it, Madam?

The Miraculous on his wrist gleamed and hundreds of butterflies burst out of it, swirling around him as Nooroo became a purple blur and dived into it. The butterflies pressed into him, and then swirled off him, fluttering above him. Nino lifted his arm up and a cane formed in his hand.

"Whoa…" Nino chuckled, testing it by twirling it between his hands. "Not bad Nooroo... _Nooroo?_ "

Nino glanced at his wrist, the brooch opened itself up and now had four butterfly wing's. Taping it, Nino squinted at through his mask. Pausing he slowly touched his face, feeling the smooth full head mask only leaving the area around his mouth uncovered.

"I can see. What happened to my glasses?" He held his arms out, overserving the dark purple spandex with white gloves and white twirling patterns climbing up his sleeves till it faded into purple at the shoulders. His boots had a similar design up his legs.

"I'm digging the costume." He laughed and glanced up at the butterflies above him. They danced around him, clearly excited causing Nino to chew his lip nervously. The butterflies slowed, a few landing on the ceiling or dropping onto the tables, waiting.

Sighing, Nino moved to the door and peeked out. The fight was still raging in the school yard, a few student's cheering Ladybug on. The peacock seemed to be calm. Nino frowned.

 _No, she_ is _calm._ Nino thought, glancing up at the butterflies.

"How can I feel what she's feeling?" He asked. A butterfly fluttered towards him and waited in front of him. Nino held a hand out and the butterfly landed on it.

In Nino's head, he felt waves of emotions, causing him to step back groaning. The emotions lightened as the butterfly waved it's small arms at him. Gathering his thoughts together, Nino heard a quiet voice.

" _Champions…_ "

"Nooroo?" Nino glanced down at the brooch. It was quiet, and Nino eyes moved back to the butterfly, it's wings slowly moving.

"Ok… I'll do it. Show me how to do it." He closed his eyes, feeling the butterfly pressing itself into his hand.

Images of a woman holding a butterfly flashed into his mind, staggering him. She cupped the butterfly in her hands, Nino feeling a strong emotion he felt towards Adrien and Marinette and she then it let it go, fluttering towards a man. The butterfly pressed itself onto the man's ring, and Nino felt a wave of emotions as he faintly heard the woman talk to the man. The man nodded and the butterfly sank into it.

Nino jumped back awake, the butterfly waiting in his hand.

"What was that?" He asked, peering at the butterfly. "Was that… Hawkmoth? Or, someone before him?" The butterfly waved its arms towards the door.

"You're right little dude, I got to help them. Ok, lets break it down." Nino nodded, and relaxed. "I felt an emotion as she held you, so I need to find an emotion. Nooroo said Hawkmoth focused on negative emotions, allowing him to control them and then hurting them in the process. Right dude?" Nino peeked an eyelid open, eyeing the butterfly before continuing.

"So… I need to find an positive emotion. How do I do that?"

Just like before, a wave of emotions crashed into him and he gasped as he saw lights under his eyelids. Slowly the lights took form into the room he was in, and he saw through the walls and see people made of different colours hid underneath tables in the classroom next to his. Turning around, he stared through the door, watching the battle outside.

"Whoa… this is like watching through a heat camera." Nino squinted at Chat Noir, his blue aura flicking to yellow as he ducked under an attack from the Peacock.

"Huh." Nino glanced back at the kids under the tables, noticing their hues were mostly yellow.

"Their scared. I get it." Nino grinned focusing on some kids, starting to feel their emotions himself. Turning back to the battle, he focused on Ladybug's calm blue hue, feeling her calmness. A tint of red started to mix in with her blue aura as her yoyo missed the peacock. Feeling her slight frustration, Nino grinned.

"Alright, I think I got this. Who do I choose little dude?" He glanced down at the white aura butterfly, its glowing body turning around and pointed past the classroom next to his. He squinted through the walls and saw a woman standing slowly, her hand rubbing her shoulder. Her body radiated a mixture of emotions, blue mixing into yellow and green as she grabbed a chair and peeked out of the window of her classroom and outside. A sense of calmness and need of protection washed over Nino as she watched her. He opened his eyes, smiling excitedly.

"I did it. It's going to be her." Nino said, still feeling her emotions. Cupping the butterfly, he focused her emotions into it and slowly opened it, surprised to see a light purple butterfly instead of a dark butterfly in his hand. Lifting it up with his finger, he stared at it with a small smile.

"Go to her." He commanded and he watched the butterfly fluttered off and under the door. He closed his eyes again, watching the butterfly flutter through his school's hall as if he was riding the butterfly's back.

The butterfly squeezed under the door and fluttered up behind the woman, pausing behind her red hair.

"Miss Bustier?" Nino whispered, surprised to see it was her.

" _Miss Bustier! Behind you!_ " Nino jumped as he heard a student's voice behind the butterfly, Miss Bustier turning around and jumped when she saw the butterfly, her eyes widening and Nino felt her fear piking for a second, before she smiled at the butterfly, her eyes twinkling.

" _Can't_ _akumatized me now, Hawkmoth_." She said, Nino feeling a sense of peace and happiness flowing over him. He blinked.

The butterfly landed on her silver necklace.

* * *

 _Carline Bustier gasped, stepping back as she stared around her at the white void. "Where am I?!" She shouted, panting._

 _"_ Calm down, Miss Bustier. You're safe _." Carline twirled around to see a young man wearing a purple spandex standing before her, his white boots seeming to be part of the white void. She gasped and stumbled away as she started to remember what happened moments ago._

 _"You're Hawkmoth... Stay away from me!"_

 _"_ What? No! I'm not Hawkmoth, I'm _-" He started before groaning, stamping the ground with his purple cane. "_ Man, I should've came up with a name before this. Look, I'm not Hawkmoth. I'm a good guy. I just need your help."

 _"My help? Never! I will never help you." She growled, the room fading slightly._

"Wait! Listen, I just want you to help Ladybug and Chat Noir against the Peacock. They don't know what they are against!" _He shouted, his body waving._

 _Carline paused, squinting. "What do you mean?" The void stabilised and the man sighed, grinning easily at her, which calmed her._

"They think the Peacock is a akuma, but it isn't. It's another Miraculous wielder, most likely sent _by_ Hawkmoth after he lost his Miraculous. _My_ Miraculous." _He held his wrist up, showing a butterfly brooch under his palm._ "All I want you to do is to help them, tell them what their against."

" _And if I say no?_ " _She asked slowly, the man tensing for a second before relaxing._

"You're not going to… are you? You want to help." _Carline frowned before sighing._

 _"Alright, I'll help._ "

 _The man smiled, gesturing to her necklace. She glanced down at it and saw the butterfly sinking into it._

"What do you think of the name, Madam Teacher?"

* * *

 **Please Review and seriously... what do you guys think of the name Madam Teacher? If you guys think it should be something else, let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7 Staff VS Fan

"Come on dude, lets hide!" Adrien shouted, patting Nino on the shoulder as he paused outside the classroom door. Racing down the stairs, Adrien made a beeline for the school's doors with the other students rushing with him.

"I'm so going to get this for my blog!" Adrien heard Alya yelling somewhere behind him as he jumped over the side of the stairs, unzipping his bag and leaned closer over it to talk to Plagg.

"Get ready Plagg, there's an akuma here." He said to him, Plagg levelling a stare at him, his ears twitching as he listened to the crashes from inside and the student's screams.

"Yeah no kidding."

Adrien sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just get ready." Adrien shouldered his bag and raced around the corner of the school and ducked into the shadows.

"Alright Plagg lets-" Adrien started to fist-bust the air in front of him, Plagg flying into his face.

"Wait a minute, kid. I gotta to say something."

Adrien sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Plagg, we don't have time for demands for cheese. Ladybug could be in there already fighting that blue skin akuma."

"That's what I want to you about." Plagg crossed his paws. "I don't believe she's an akuma."

" _And_ why would you believe that?"

"Lets call it a _gut_ feeling." Plagg said, rubbing his stomach. "Also, you should teach that loud mouth girl next to you about cheese, that blue cheese tasted awful."

"What you're feeling is your stomach, Plagg. Its an akuma ok." Adrien groaned, slapping his face and dragging his hand down, pulling a face. Plagg smirked knowingly.

"How about a bet. If we find out she's not an akuma during the battle in anyway, you buy me two fridge's full of Camembert. If ladybug finds a little butterfly on her, I will only eat only _one_ slice of Camembert in the morning, evening and for desert. Though I'll require some more after a battle, that should surely make you life less… smelly, _right?_ " Plagg eyed him, grinning widely as Adrien drooled at him and eyes wide at the thought of it.

"That's a deal!" Adrien nearly squealed, reminding Plagg of a girl. "You're so gonna loose! Plagg! _Claws out_!"

Plagg twirled into Adrien's ring, magic covering him in his black suit. Chat Noir did a quick twirl and posed low, emitting a theme song before jiggling excitedly.

"Say good bye to your camembert, Plagg." Chat pulled his staff out of his belt and extended it, flying up onto the roof and slowly moved to the edge, peeking into the school. The blue woman marched down the hallway, her one eye searching the school grounds bellow her. Chat grinned, flung himself down onto the metal fence behind her.

"Why did you come back to the school? Are you feeling a bit ' _blue_ '?"

The woman twirled around, her eye glaring at him as the eye on her hair gleamed in the sunlight.

"Whoa, cool eye patch. Did Hawkmoth and you spend all your time last night doing each others hair?" He chuckled, only to drop to the side as she flung a fan towards him, a metal feather flying past him.

"Ah, you let your weapons do the talking. My can do the same. Watch!" He extanded his staff quickly, catching her off guard and knocked her off and onto the lunch tables bellow them. Jumping onto the fence he held his staff up, showing it off to her as she pushed herself up.

"It can do calls, record videos. It can even show you Youtube!" He opened his staff open, revelling a screen playing a video of a boxful of kittens meowing. Chat sniffed. "Look at how much they've grown… that's Felix, and that little kitten is Emilie an- _whoa_!" Chat ducked as another raly of feather flew over his head.

"So glade their aren't real or I would be a sniffing kitten. Now, let's pluck a bird." Chat grinned.

Chat pounced and flipped over her, spinning around he extended his staff for her legs. She jumped over it and charged, the two locking weapons before she threw his staff off her and swipped at him. Chat bent backwards, eyeing the weapon cutting the air above him.

"Nice birdy." He chuckled nervously. The woman's eye narrowed, her leg kicking his out from under him. He landed roughly on the table, the woman jumping towards his ring. His eyes widened, and he tightened his grip around his staff.

A yo-yo caught her around her waist and yanked her back, the blue woman grunting as she hit the ground, Ladybug flipping over her and landed beside Chat, smirking.

"What did I tell you about fighting with birds bigger then you, Chaton?"

"I was trying to bring you a gift, My Lady." Chat said, pulling his hands closer to his chest. Ladybug's face distorted.

"You're not one of those cats that bring me a dead bird are you Chat?"

"What do you think I am, Ladybug? A rough cat with no manners. I was thinking of bringing that lovely peacock-style fan. I think it has some… _magical_ properties don't you think My Lady?" Ladybug smiled, scratching Chat behind his ear as he sat up.

"Not bad Chat. Now, lets get going. I got to get back to my test."

"Test?"

Chat yelped as the woman flung her fan towards them, Ladybug spun her yo-yo quickly in front of them, creating a shield. The feather's scattered around them as she kept firing at them.

"Lets do this quickly. Ready?"

"For you, always." Chat spun his staff quickly before grabbing and breaking it in half. Nodding, Chat side stepped and threw both of them behind her. They flew back towards them, missing her as she ducked to the side, using her arms and fans to roll across the floor. Ladybug and Chat jumped towards her, Chat grabbing his staff and putting them back together mid-air and crashed into her as she got up, her fans blocking his attacks. Ladybug threw yo-yo at her.

The peacock jumped over her yo-yo, causing Ladybug to growl as she pulled it back and threw it back at her. Chat followed close behind her, attempting to get a hit in when she was focused on Ladybug's yo-yo.

"I have to use my Lucky Charm soon Chat, so be ready to cover me."

"Whenever you are ready, My Lad-" Chat started but was interrupted as the hall above them exploded, the battle below it pausing as a woman wearing a white cape, her red hair loose and combed down to the side and her necklace creating red sparks.

"You busted my window, peacock! _So_ , I'm going to bust you. Say hello to Madam Buster, bird brain."

The three miraculous users stared up at her, Chat the first one to speak.

"Buster who now?"

* * *

In a dark classroom, Nino laid on the floor hugging his legs as he sniffed.

"What was wrong with the name Madam Teacher? Madam Buster is a _worser_ name!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review, they really make my day!  
** **And let me know what you think about Break It Down, Butterfly. I love your input.**


	8. Chapter 8 You're Buster-ed!

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy these two chapters! I really enjoyed writing them.  
And thank you for you suggestion **_Jared_ **! I changed the transformation line from 'Dark Wings Rise' to simply 'Wings rise'.  
Also Thanks** **to** _Yellow Paws_ **for your review. I will try to write more and better descriptions.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nino peeked out of the door, grinning as he watched his Champion stepped up onto the fence and stared down at the Miraculous users.

"Be careful Madam Buster, Ladybug and Chat Noir might attack you." Nino said, his golden eyes dropping down to the heroes who glanced towards the Peacock.  
" _Understood, young Papillon._ " She said, Nino hearing her voice inside his head as he grinned.

A movement on the other side of the school caught Nino's gaze and a girl stood up and held her phone towards the fight, Nino eyes widening.

" _Alya!?_ "

* * *

"Two akuma's? This better not be another time-traveling akuma." Ladybug groaned, slapping her face.

"I hope so! Then there will be a second _Ladybug!_ _Eek_!" Chat squealed, his body shivering.

The Peacock eye narrowed, a soft growl escaping her blue tinted lips. " _So, the butterfly has a new holder?"_

"Eh?" The two heroes turned to her, both of them scratching their heads.

The Peacock threw her fan towards Madam Buster, who quickly threw her hands up and created a slightly transparent red barrier in front of her that sparked with electricity. The feathers bounced off harmlessly and the Akuma spun around, the barrier's gathering under each of her hands. She threw them towards her, the small barrier's exploding as they hit around her.

Ladybug and Chat glanced between the two, readying.

"What's happening, Bugaboo?" Chat said, readying his baton. Ladybug hummed, tapping her chin.

"I don't know. Could Hawkmoth have made two Akuma's and their fighting each other?"

"He has shown he can't control every Akuma." Chat shrugged.

Ladybug frowned and tugged her ponytails down, groaning. "We don't know enough to know."

The Peacock glanced towards them, growling before throwing her hand up, her fan slipping behind her stretched out hand. " _Future Eye!_ "

Her eye on her hair glowed, and she stared toward the heroes, before she flicked her both of her fan's towards the hero's. Madam Buster jumped ahead of it and landed in front of Paris's heroes, throwing her arms up and casting a shield in front of her. Waves of blue tinted metal feathers crashed into her barrier as the Peacock blew her fans at them. Madam Buster growled, digging her boots into the ground as her shield pushed her back.

Chat glanced over her shoulder, staring at the attacking Peacock. "She's angry. Did you ruff her feathers up?" He grinned as Ladybug rolled her eyes. Chat eyes dropped at her exposed collarbone, the necklace sparking red electricity. Chat turned to Ladybug, mouthing at her and pointed at her collarbone. Ladybug nodded, smiling.

"Ladybug, you do not know what's happening." Madam Buster said, catching Chat Noir pointing at her neck. She growled, straining against the feathers. "My papillon wants me to tell you that this is the Peacock Miraculous, sent by Hawkmoth."  
"The Peacock Miraculous? But Maste- I mean, the peacock was lost. And why are you shielding us if you work for him?" She dropped her yo-yo, her eyes glued on the possessed item. Chat Noir dropped into a fighting position, his baton across his back.

She growled at her questions, her feet digging deeper into the concrete as the Peacock started to move toward them, her attacks getting stronger. She glanced up as cracks started to form in her barrier.

"I can't hold… this… for much longer." She moaned, before she gasped, dropping her arms and the shield exploded, sending the three of them behind it flying back. The peacock rushed forward, her arms behind her as she ran.

"Eat this, Naruto!" Chat said as he picked himself up, throwing his baton at her.

The Peacock paused calmly and blocked the baton, sending it up above them and digging itself into the roof above Alya as she recorded them. She gasped, glancing up as the roof started to crumble.

"Alya!" Ladybug shouted from the ground, reaching out towards her. Madam Buster and the heroes froze as the roof started to collapse. The Peacock perked up and turned to stare at the opposite side of the school.

A dark figure jumped from the fence and flew over the stun heroes, a few butterflies fallowing him as he flew over them, reaching the fence on the other side of the school and pushed Alya back as the roof caved onto him.

"Young Papillon!" Madam Buster shouted as the Peacock jumped up onto the fence above them.


	9. Chapter 9 Wings Fall for the First Time

Nino groaned, shifting the debris off himself and grabbed his cane, butterflies dancing around him. His body was covered in dust and bruises, his suit protecting him from any serious damage.

"That hurt." He groaned, trying to push himself up. He turned halfway around and found himself staring into Alya's camera. Blinking he glanced up, Alya staring down at him, her mouth ajar slightly.

"You ok, Alya?" He said, snapping Alya out of her daze.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" She pushed the camera closer, Nino squeaking slightly.

A dark figure jumped onto the damaged fence and Nino turned to stare up at her as she stepped on his chest. Nino grunted. The Peacock leaned down and her hand hovered over his neck, her brow frowning.

" _Where is the Butterfly Brooch, thief?_ " She growled, her eye narrowing at him. Nino swallowed nervously, a butterfly landing on his nose.

"Um… can we talk about this dud…et?" He chuckled, before blew the butterfly up off his face.

The Peacock growled, raising her fan above her. She paused and twisted around, shooting three feathers over the fence. Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped up and flew into them, causing them to fall back down. Madam Buster flew up on a barrier and used it to block it. Rolling into the hall she quickly created another barrier as another wave of feathers flew down at her. The blue lady dropped her hand down to block an attack from Nino. She growled down at him.

A fist crashed into her hair-eye, sending her stumbling back towards Madam Buster. Throwing a barrier around her, Madam Buster smirked as the Peacock's eye widened. Snapping her fingers, the barrier exploded, ripping a hole in the classroom next to them and the floor. The blast sent the Peacock into the classroom.

Nino pulled himself out of the debris, Alya helping him out. Smiling at her and her camera, Nino pointed his finger at her.

"Nice punch, where did you learn to do that?"

"I've seen Ladybug do it plenty of times. Anyway, who are you?" She held the camera up to his face, Nino laughing and pushed it back, laughing nervously.

"You mean… you don't know me?" He asked slowly, staring down at himself. Alya frowned, stepping back, humming.

"You're.. a butterfly themed her…" Her eyes narrowed onto his wrist, his Miraculous gleaming slightly. She pulled back, shocked. "The Butterfly Miraculous…" Her eyes narrowed and steadied the camera towards him. "Hawkmoth!"

"No wait, I'm not-" He started, Ladybug and Chat Noir jump over the fence and stared at the hole in the wall and the akuma behind Nino. Their eyes narrowed.

"You're days of terrorizing is over, Hawkmoth!" Ladybug said, spinning her yo-yo.

"I'm not Hawk-" Nino started again. The Peacock burst out of the hole, growling towards them. A beep from her chest drew Nino's gaze down to a pin pinned to her chest. She glanced down at it, growling. She turned her attention at Alya, smirking.

" _Golden Eye._ "

Nino felt a pang at the back of his head as he stared at her, her eye painted on her hair seeming to glow. She turned to face him, her eye narrowing. Nino heard a yelp behind him. Turning around he found Alya trying to claw Chat Noir's face, Chat holding her back tenderly so not to dig his claws into her wrist. Alya's foot kicked Ladybug in the stomach surprising her.

"Alya?!" She shouted at her, as Nino turned back around. The Peacock was gone.

"Go, young Papillon, you must hide!" Madam Buster shouted, forming a barrier around each of the heroes, Alya clawing the barrier around Chat Noir, her phone facing upwards on the ground. Nino nodded and raced down the hall, butterflies fallowing him. He crashed into a classroom door, the door bursting open. Slamming the door shut behind them, Nino ran to the window and opened it, waving the butterflies out.

"Quickly, outside. Nooroo, _Wings Fall_." He commanded, his transformation falling. A pale purple light lit the room and Nooroo swirled out the brooch, smiling.

"You did it. You helped Ladybug and Chat Noir!" He said, swirling around him happily. Nino smiled and glanced out the windows, the butterflies still hanging around.

"Yeah, I did, man. Though, they think I'm Hawkmoth." He sighed, scratching the back of his head under his hat.

"That can be fixed through. And I have a feeling they will get the idea you're a hero soon." He landed on the windowsill and glanced behind him. "I see you left Madam Buster activated."

"Yeah, um… dude, are these little guys going to stay around me all the time?" Nino waved his stamen away, watching the butterflies outside, a few starting to settle and land around the garden bellow them. Nooroo glanced outside, smiling at the sight of his free butterflies.

"Not unless you want them too. You can command them to stay in the brooch if you don't have a place to hide while you Champion is fighting."

"Uh, how do I do that?" He turned to the Kwami. A swam of butterflies flew towards him, each one vanishing into the brooch as soon as they touched it.

"Whatever you want them to do, they'll do." Nooroo laughed quietly as Nino stared down at it in awe.

The door burst open, Nooroo diving into Nino's bag on his back as he twirled around and stared at Chat Noir rushed past him and stared out the window.

"He went through here?" Chat asked, glancing at Nino worriedly. "Did he hurt you?"

"Um, yeah… I mean _no_ , he didn't. He _went through_ the window, I mean, _before_ he realized I was here... What's happening out there? Is the fight over? Who was he?" Nino chuckled nervously, peeking over the cat's shoulder.

Chat Noir visibly relaxed, smiling and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, its over _random citizen._ I was just worried he hurt you… another random citizen." He coughed and straightened. "Ladybug de-evilized the akuma and Miss Bustier is fine… that akuma did look a bit weird through." Chat said, his claw tapping his chin, oblivious to Nino's frown at 'de-evilizing' his butterfly.

 _It wasn't even evil._ Nino thought, walking towards the door, Chat fallowing.

Ladybug patted a confused Alya, Alya holding her phone as she watched herself attacking the heroes. She glanced up at the boys as they approached. She flung her arms around Nino, who spied a chuffed Ladybug and Chat Noir behind her watching them.

"Nino, you're alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you. You nearly got crumbled." He asked, pulling back away from her, and glanced up at the fixed roof and classroom wall from Madam Buster's explosion.

"So you weren't affected by that Peacock's hypnosis attack?"  
"Huh, so she had an hypnosis attack huh?" He forged a surprised and worried look.

Alya turned to Chat quickly, hugging him. "The reminds me, I'm sorry I attacked you Chat Noir." Chat laughed.

"Its alright, Miss Alya, I am made of _tough-furr_ stuff then most things." He laughed. Ladybug smiled at Nino.

"You alright?" She asked, Nino nodding. She frowned, thinking. "Now, how did Hawkmoth make two akumas. He never done that before, unless you count that time traveling thing, or the time those trolls duplicated themselves."

"Um… two akumas? You sure that was an akuma?" Nino chuckled nervously and Alya nodded rapidly.

"I agree, I don't think that was akuma."

Chat groaned. "Please don't say that… I don't want even _more_ cheese to stink my room."

"She had pin on her chest, and it beeped after a while after she used that power… um, ' _Future Eye_ '? She was also super calm afterwards, able to redirect your surprise attack in mini-seconds."

"So she can see the future?" Ladybug thought quickly, frowning. "That could cause some trouble. I'll have to talk to you _later,_ Alya. You know, get some more thoughts out of you." She smiled, winking at her. Alya brightened and Nino smiled, happy she would get to talk to her hero later tonight.

Nino glanced up above them, his eyes narrowing as he saw his butterfly waiting above them.

"What about the butterfly? He didn't look like an evil Miraculous wielder." Alya asked, tapping her phone with her finger. Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"We'll talk about it later." Nino smiled, coughing.

"I should go, I want to find out where Adrien went." He pulled his phone out, pulling Adrien's contact out. Chat tensed as Alya opened her phone.

"I should call Marinette, hopefully she didn't trip anywhere during the fight."

Ladybug chuckled nervously. "And, um… I should go too. You know, I got a life to go to… phone calls to take. Bye!" She yanked her yo-yo down, flying up over the roof, Chat Noir giving the two of them a quick wave before jumping off and over the roof as well.

Alya dialled Marinette and placed her phone to her ear as Nino walked away from her, his thumb faking pressing buttons as the butterfly fluttered down to him, pausing over his brooch before it vanished. Nino smiled at it, before pulling back as his phone rang.

"Hey, Adrien! You ok bro?"

* * *

 **I will be needing a name for my Butterfly Nino. Please give me some ideas for the next chapter or so. You will also be seeing a special foxy girl in future chapters too. ;)**  
 **If you want to draw some Fan-art, fire away! I would love to see what you drawn!**

 **Please Review, they really make my day. Please tell what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10 Who is this masked Butterfly?

**Hey guys, here a short chapter. Sorry that most of my chapter's are so short, I think they'll get longer the more interesting the chapter is.  
**

 **I need your help for the next few chapters, I need a name for Butterfly Nino. Please give some ideas that I can work on!**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hey, Adrien! You ok, bro?" Nino asked, walking towards the stairs down.

" _Yeah I'm fine. I ran and hid a few streets away. Are you ok?_ " Adrien said through the phone, his voice panting.

"Yeah, I hid during most of it. It was, pretty cool, except _Alya_ nearly got buried under a collapsing roof and got mind controlled."

Adrien chuckled cheekily. " _If you're that worried about her, just asked her out_." Nino glared into his phone, hearing Adrien's snorting.

"And then why don't you ask Marinette out?"

" _Marinette? She just a good friend_." Adrien shot back cheekily, Nino practically hearing him shrugging on the other side. Adrien groaned, muttering. " _She is a good friend. And no, you can't have any more cheese._ "

Nino waited him out, smiling as Adrien ranted a bit more to himself. "So yeah bro, that was pretty much it." Adrien paused.

" _That it? Nothing unusual about this fight?_ "

"Nah, that it." Nino glanced over the fence as Mr. Damocles stepped towards the students. "Hey dude, don't worry about coming back to school. I think Mr Damocles is telling us to go home and finish our school work."  
" _Sweet._ _Wanna hang out?_ " Adrien asked and Nino glanced over his shoulder at his bag, Nooroo peeking out.

"Um, not today bro. I want to focus on some school work at home. I'll text you later through ok?"

" _Cool man. I'll be fencing tomorrow, maybe we can hang out afterwards before I need to do some photoshoots at sunset."_

"Sure. Check you later dude." Nino hanged up, pocketing his phone as he walked down the stairs as Mr Damocles finished up his speech.

"Please remember to bring in your reports that are due Friday, and today is _not a school holiday_. I want all of you to work hard this afternoon." He nodded, his thick eyebrows hanging over his sharp eyes. Twisting around he marched off, students behind him started to mingle as they moved off to pick up their things from their classes. Nino spied Alya hanging up and walked towards him.

"Marinette got to her place during the attack, so she's fine." Alya smiled, her eyes narrowing onto Miss Bustier. "Come on!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind her as she pulled her phone out as they drew near to their teacher.

"Miss Bustier, can I have an interview?" Alya asked, her eyes sparkling. Nino quickly faked an angry glare.

"Alya, she was akumatized. I don't think we sho-" Miss Bustier held a hand out, smiling.

"Its alright Nino, I don't mind." Setting her shoulders straight and making sure her hair was tidy, she nodded at the blogger.

Coughing, Alya held the camera out at her. "Miss Bustier, you were the akumatized victim today of the Hawkmoth, who for the first time appeared during battle. If you don't mind me asking, what was the reason for your akumation?" Nino stepped behind her, watching Miss Bustier drew a breath.

"That's where things got weird. I was watching Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting someone else in the schoolyard, who was definitely not a normal human, when one of my students yelled at me. I turned around and I saw it."

"You saw your butterfly?" Alya gasped before she quickly bit her lip.

"I surprised that it was watching me, and yes, I was scared of it. But I remember what you said, about how Hawkmoth used negative emotions and, I got control of my emotions. I was calm and unafraid. _That_ was when it akumatized me."

Alya was quiet for a second, staring at her. "You mean, he akumatized you when you _weren_ 't angry or frustrated?" Her teacher shook her head. "Does that mean… any of us could be akumatized? _This isn't good._ " Alya whispered, lowering her camera. "Thank you Miss-"

"That's not all." She held her hand up, stopping Alya. Nino froze, his eyes narrowing. "I remember talking to him."

Nino held his breath as Alya leaned her head closer. " _Him?_ "

"The Butterfly."

" _Hawkmoth_ … That's weird, people can't remember anything about him afterwards." Miss Bustier hummed.

"I don't think he was Hawkmoth. I remember seeing those butterflies during Stoneheart's second attack, and this person I saw, I _heard_ , didn't sound like him. He was younger and sounded unexperienced with what he was doing, unlike Hawkmoth who been doing this for a while."

"So, someone could be terrorizing Paris now?"

"Or he could be a new hero."

* * *

 **Please review and give me some ideas for a name for Butterfly Nino, please!**


	11. Chapter 11 Its just Memories

**Hey guys. Thanks for your suggestions for names, there are some great names you guys been giving me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Its a bit longer then the last one so... ENJOY!**

* * *

Nino shut his bedroom door behind him, a sighing.

"You ok back there little dude?" Nino pulled his backpack off and Nooroo phased through it, holding a candy in his and pulled the wrapping off. Nooroo shrugged.

"It fine, I still have the candy you brought for me this morning. Through I am bit more tired after your first transformation than my other butterflies first."

"Why's that?" Nino pulled his homework out and dropped it on his desk, Nooroo floated over to his books and sat down as his wielder sat on his chair.

"They often didn't have a roof fall on them." Nooroo said good-mannerly, though Nino winced. "It's not a problem that you jumped into the fray Nino. Sure, it's a bit more tiring for the Butterfly then the Cat to get into a fight. But it's doable."

"Is there a reason why its more tiring for us then for Chat?" Nino asked. Nooroo smiled, bitting into his candy.

"You're curious today. Enjoyed your little transformation?"

Nino chuckled, smiling down at the Kwami. " _Kinda_ … it felt nice to make a champion, a real champion, after all the Akumatized victims Hawkmoths made. And, to help Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was fun… even if they thought I was Hawkmoth." Nino said, sighing as his shoulders dropped. Nooroo smiled and floated to his shoulder, patting it.

"Don't worry, we'll take one problem at a time, Nino. The reason the Cat is more durable in the heat of battle is because he's a force of destruction. While butterflies in general are more frail, they're more a supporter then a fighting force. Though, some of my butterflies have fought in battles, using their speed and agility over strength."

Nino hummed, pulling his phone out and opened Alya's blog, pressing play for today's fight. "So the Cat is destruction, and Ladybug is creation, right?" Nino glanced at Nooroo. "Then what's the butterfly?"

Nooroo smiled, gesturing to the video as Madam Buster blasted out of her classroom. "Change and Inspiration. We inspire people around us to make change in their lives, their surroundings or to history. That is what the butterfly does, inspiration." Nooroo finished, causing a soft smile to grow on Nino's face.

"I never imagined myself to inspire anyone."

"That's the thing about inspiration, Nino. It can come from the smallest thing, like friendships or simply being a good person, to creating superheroes with the help of butterflies. You were already inspiring people around you before you got me. You were creating inspiring music, which I love by the way…" Nooroo whispered to him, winking. "To inspiring your friends, like Adrien."

Nino smiled and pulled his chair closer to his desk, pulling the paper's out as Nooroo floated back to the books. Sighing, he pushed his glasses back up and placed his phone onto the table. Clicking through his apps, Nino pressed his music app and selected his own Mixs. Nodding with music, Nino turned to his homework, Nooroo smiling at the music, his wings twitching with it.

Several songs in, Nino pulled back and rubbed his eyes. Nooroo glanced towards him from where he was at the window before he turned back and glanced outside. Sighing, Nino shuffled his paper's together and stood up, picking up his phone and shut app down. His eyes slipped down to his wrist band, his Miraculous a simple silver brooch attached to his dark band. Opening it, Nino stared at the photo of his friends.

"Hey Nooroo, why is there a photo of me and the others in here?" Nooroo flew around towards him, and hovered over his wrist, his paw pressing against the jewel.

"It is because they're your fondest memory, the people you love most. Unlike most Miraculous, the Butterfly Brooch is more emotional based and it can tap into its holder's emotions and memories, showing you people you love or to a memory you hold onto. I once had a butterfly who was able to use his emotions to strengthen his own butterfly's physical strength and protect a village from danger." Nino held the brooch higher into the light, wearing a light frown.

"So, I can control the butterflies that it creates?" Nino asked, focusing on the brooch. A butterfly seeped out of it as he started. " _Huh,_ that was easy."  
"All you have to do is think it and they'll form into whatever you're thinking. Hawkmoth did something similar during Stoneheart's attack, though he didn't create anything as good as my other Butterflies."

"Can I make my butterfly's stronger too, like that other butterfly you had?" Nino thought, mentaly commanding more butterflies to come out of the miraculous. A swam of butterflies rushed out, the room turning into a white void, the butterflies wings shifting breaking the illusion of a pure white void. Nino turned around in wonder, his glasses reflecting the light from the butterflies.

"Maybe, every butterfly is different to each other." The Kwami swirled around him, grinning at the butterflies all around them.

Nino chuckled, glancing at the brooch. "Think it huh?" Shutting his eyes, he focused on a image, seeing it inside his head. He felt the butterflies around him shift and move around him as they formed together. Opening his eyes, he found himself back in his room, Alya staring at him across the room. Yelping Nino crashed into his desk, Alya winking at him.

" _Hi-ya, Nino_."

"Alya! What, how?" Nino stuttered as Nooroo paused before rushing towards Alya, who smiled up at him.

"Not bad, Nino." Nooroo said, nodding. Alya lifted an hand out to the butterfly Kwami, who accepted the offer and landed, patting the hand. "It's a good memory."

"I am I doing this? What am I doing?" Nino stared at her, who grinned back.

Alya whole being shifted as Nooroo explained. "The butterflies are creating Alya from your memories, creating a copy of her from they see from your memories. That's all it is. Memories and emotions." Alya face shifted into a young Marinette, grinning up at him. Nino paused and then chuckled.

"I see you're wearing that skirt you made. I remember it. I dig it." Marinette giggled.

" _You're still wearing that_ stupid _hat_." Nino eyebrow rose, glancing at his hat he set down on his desk.

"Huh? You did call it stupid, didn't you?" Nino grinned, Nooroo watching him cautiously.

"Careful Nino, she's not real. They may seem real, but they're not. The last butterfly who was able to do this met her dead husband a dozen time before she became seriously sick."

Nino glanced at him, nodding. "Alright, don't take this to seriously then." He breathed in, clearing his mind. Marinette stood up and butterflies shifted, her body turning into a frenzy of moving wings before settling, forming a purple and white figure. Nino blinked, surprised.

"Dude… Do I really look like that?" Nino pointed towards himself and stepped forward, his hands skimming over his butterfly suit. The teenager in the suit grinned at him, fixing his white glove with a smirk, the miraculous on the butterfly's wrist gleaming.

"I know… I look cool."

Nino chuckled, nodding. "Damn right we do. Do you have your own thoughts or…"

"No, it doesn't." Nooroo flew to it shoulder as it stood straighter. "Like I said, its just memories. Anything you remember or don't, it acts like it. For example, if you had them form a fox, the butterflies will act like how you remember a fox would act."

"So, its sort of like an illusion?" Nino poked it, the butterflies around its shoulder shifted as his finger passed through it.

"It'll just act like you unless you take control of it mentally."

Nino frowned before smirking. "Oh, this is going to be useful."

* * *

 **Please Review! They really make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12 True Friendships

**Thank you all for all the name you suggested, I love them all, and I have chosen one of them already. You'll find out what it is in the next few chapters... you can probably guess what it is by the end of the next Chapter or two. ENJOY!**

* * *

Nino rushed up the stairs just as the school bells rang and made a dash to his classroom. Bursting through the door he jumped into his seat next to Adrien who stared at him in surprised.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Adrien said, Nino breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Ms. Mendeliev wasn't in yet.

"She's not here yet?" Nino asked, Alya behind him lowering her phone so she could lean over her table.

"No one has seen her since yes-" Alya started but the door opened, and Mr Damocles stepped in, Mr D'Argentcourt fallowing behind him.

"I'm afraid Ms. Mendeliev won't be joining you today, children, so Mr D'Argentcourt has agreed to do a bit of sporting with you."

Groans erupted from the classroom as Adrien quietly cheered. "At least one of us aren't going to be sore after a game of fencing." Nino whined to him, who hushed him.

"On the contrary, young students! Thou shan't be fencing today, nah! It would be bad sportsmen and you might damage the equipment." Mr D'Argentcourt stepped forward, shaping his moustache with his right hand, his left hiding behind his back. "Rather today, due to your principal request, we'll be playing ' _Dodge Ball_ '. A rather childish game but, I will redeem it! By creating, a _war._ "

Nino glanced behind him at Alya, who shrugged. "I will be putting thou into two teams, both will be supplied with your prime weapon, the ball." He pulled his hidden hand out and revealed a ball, which he tossed to Adrien. "The children on my left will be their own team and the right shall be another team. So hope to it children, meet me in the yard. You, come with me immediately, I need your strength to move the tables." He pointed to Ivan, who nodded solemnly and fallowed him and Mr Damocles out of the room.

"Oh Adrien-kins, you'll be my bodyguard, won't you?" Chloe battered her eyelids at him, who chuckled nervously.

"Uh, we're not on the same team Chloe." He chuckled as she glared at him.

"Nino! Get out of my way!" She ordered as she stood up abruptly and marched over to Nino. Adrien glared at Chloe, his fingers digging into the table as she move around.

"Chloe stop! You're not allowed to switch places, plus Nino and I are bros, we're sticking together!" Adrien quickly patted Nino on the back, who grabbed Adrien's back like his life depended on it as Chloe stamped her foot next to Nino's bag. Nino quickly spared his bag on the floor a glance, spotting Nooroo peeking up at Chloe with a slight anyoence.

"Oh please Adrien, you two aren't ' _brothers_ '. Plus, he's not pure _French!_ " Chloe laughed mockingly, the class gasping quietly.  
"Chloe!" Both Adrien and Marinette roared, slamming their hands into the tables as they stood, both glaring death threats at Chloe. Chloe backed away from Adrien surprised.

"I am… _not_ … switching… places to be with you, so back away!" Adrien growled, his voice thick with North Poll coldness, surprising Nino and the class.

"Adrien-kins, but…"

"Sit. Down. _Miss_ _Bourgeois_." Adrien growled, his voice dropping a few more degrees lower, sending Chloe back to her seat. She quickly tucked her hair behind her ear and held her head up high, ignoring Adrien as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

Everyone stared at Adrien, surprised as he sat down and glared ahead. Nino stared at him, a soft smile growing on his face as he watched his friend. He glanced down at Nooroo watching him, who smile up at him and ducked back into his bag. Nino glanced down at his darker skin, his hand moving over to his other hand and rubbed his darker skin. He paused as his thumb rubbed against his Miraculous. It gleamed slightly, and Nino felt a light hand on his shoulder. Turning around Nino found Alya smiling down at him, kindly.

" _You ok_?" She whispered, and Nino nodded up at her, smiling. Alya sat back upright, sending Chloe a death glare with Marinette boiling with anger in her chair.

Mr D'Argentcourt came back inside, waving them out. "Alright, we're ready for you all. Make sure you're ready for de war for Collège Françoise Dupont!"

* * *

 **Please Review! and tell me what you think of this chapter! Chloe went too far didn't she? *angry train noises***


	13. Chapter 13 The Dodge Ball Battle

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have chosen a Butterfly name for Nino from all of your ideas. Thank you all. I loved two them and had a hard time choosing which one to use, but I have decided I will use one and use the other as an Akuma's name. :)**

you will find out which name I will use, at the end of the NEXT CHAPTER! MAHAHAHHA! SO EXCITED!

* * *

Nino stood up, and stepped in pace with Adrien, his face lowered with the largest scowl Nino ever saw on his face. Smiling softly, Nino punched his shoulder lightly.

"Thanks man." Nino said, Adrien glancing up at him, his scowl dissolving.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so mad. I didn't expect Chloe to say such a thing, I thought I knew her better. Guessed I was lying to myself." Nino smiled, clamping his arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, don't be bro. From what I've heard about you and Chloe in your childhood, she sounded like a great friend. And a true friend never gives up on the other, that's all you've been doing." Nino said, the class fallowing behind them down the stairs.

"Still, I'm sorry what she said… and how I reacted, I shouldn't've been so cold."

"Yeah about that, I never knew you could be like that.  
"Yeah, well, I learnt it from the best… my dad." Adrien sighed, Nino wincing and giving him another pat.

The tables in the yard were moved to each side of the yard, a few had blankets covering gapes to prevent balls to slip in under them. On each side, Mr. D'Argentcourt had placed baskets filled with basket balls and he picked up one and tested it out, a slight taste of disgust on his face.

"Such a un-sportsmanship form of game. So, the rules are simple, three hits to the chest, you're out. If thou are out, Miss Bustier is kind enough to give thou homework." He winked up above them, the class turning to see Miss Bustier waving down at them. The class groaned. "So if you don't want to do homework, get going." Chloe held her head high above the basket balls and grabbed Sabrina's hand and marched up the stairs, accepting two worksheets from Miss Bustier.

"Since Miss Chloe and Sabrina is out, I will be taking their places." He said, his shoulders sagging, before he straightened, pointing to the distance. "Let the war for Paris begin! Move soldiers!" He commanded, his group rushing to the other side, quickly grabbing balls.

"To the tables!" Adrien shouted, pushing Nino down behind a table. Their side of the class fallowed their suit, Nathaniel receiving a hit to the shoulder. Ivan grabbed him and pulled him beside him.

"How are we going to do this?" Marinette asked, Alya patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry, stay down and let us do the shooting." Alya grinned when Marinette frowned at her.

"I can throw."

Adrien stepped in. "OK, this how we going to do this. Everyone, grab a ball and all at once, throw them." He grabbed a ball from the basket beside him, everyone except Marinette grabbing one.

"That's a horrible plan." She said, unimpressed before squeaking. "I mean… its not bad but… I don't work it'll think, I mean I don't think it'll work…"

"OK, together then… one, two three!" Adrien jumped up, the others fallowing him. Nino standing and started to aim towards Max.

A wave of balls flew towards them, the class squeaking and fell down, their balls still clutched in their arms as they held them close to them as the balls bounced on the tables and flew over their heads.

"Ok, that's it. I'm taking over." Marinette growled, grabbing a ball. "Ivan and Nathaniel, go futher down the right and start distracting them. Nino and Adrien, move up and down the tables and throw as meny balls at them as they focus on Ivan and Nathaniel. Remember, keep moving if you don't want to get hit hit. Ivan, keep an eye on Nathaniel, he's one health down. Alya and I will keep you guys supplied and collect any of the thrown balls from the _D'Argentcourt_ army."

Adrien and Alya grinned at her, Ivan and Nathaniel giving her a nod and moved down the tables. Nino grinned at her, spinning the rubber ball in his hands.

"May the force be with us."

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." Adrien finished, fist pumping him. Nino grabbed a second ball and huddled down towards the left side, Adrien fallowing him.

Kim was the first to go down, Nino and Adrien teaming up and threw all of their balls at him as he and Alix stood on the table, challenging the other to avoid the thrown balls. Marinette managed to get two good hits on Alix as she jumped back down behind the table. Ivan received a harsh hit in the chest as he pushed Nathaniel out of the way of a ball from Max, who timed was pleased to see his calculations were correct.

Nino could hear Mr. D'Argentcourt shouting, inspiring his team to rise up and fight like his ancestor did. Grinning, Nino peeked over the table. He saw D'Argentcourt standing up, his eyes glaring towards Marinette.

" _Adrien, lets take out their head._ " Nino pointed with his head towards him, Adrien peeking over and nodded. Roaring the two stood up and pulled their arms back. Nino face paled, seeing Mr. D'Argentcourt grinning, his arm already pulled back.

"We've been tricked!" Nino shouted dramatically as he threw his ball. Adrien screamed, diving in front of Nino. Nino gasped, his eyes widening. Marinette screamed in panic, her ball flying in front of Adrien and hit Mr. D'Argentcourt ball off course. Adrien crashed into the ground, unhurt. Nino ducked down as Marinette swirled her arms back and forth towards Mr. D'Argentcourt, Alya supplying her with balls with a maniac grin.

"Oh she's angry." She chuckled as Nino knelt over Adrien.

Adrien stared up at the sky above him as he laid on the ground, tears in his eyes. "Am i…. dead? _Nino_! You're here too? He got you too?" He reached up, rubbing Nino's cheek. Nino stared at him, amused as Adrien moved Nino's cheek around.

"You watch too much Anime. And no, Marinette knocked his ball away from us. It was actually a really good shot." Nino glanced towards Marinette scrambled around, picking thrown balls and threw them towards Mr. D'Argentcourt, who was scurrying away.

"Cease your fire, woman! Thou killed me five balls ago!"

"Uh, girl?" Alya poked her, snapping her out of her rage.

"Um… Sorry!" Marinette shouted, smiling sheepishly toward the boys.

" _We should both take notes to never to make her angry… agreed_?" Nino whispered, Adrien nodded.

"Agreed. But what was she angry about?"

* * *

Nino and Adrien clapped their hand together, Adrien helping Nino up as cheers erupted around them as Rose came out, her hands up as she surrender. The teams rushed together, Ivan and Mylene hugging each other, Ivan apologised for getting her shoot. Mylene smiled, hugging him tighter.

"That was fun. You were great." Alya congratulated Adrien, who laughed it off.

"Oh no, it was all Nino. He has a great shot. Through Marinette is a force on her own." He laughed, Marinette blushing.

"Hmm, no. You two were the real heroes." She said, Adrien and Nino tensing. Nino turned to him, laughing nervously.

"Us, heroes?"

Adrien snorted nervously. "I don't have time to be a hero, no way."

The class laughed together, unaware of four Kwami's watching them.

* * *

 **Wait... Four?  
Please Review! Please Review on each New Chapter I post because your reviews is why I do this. I want to hear from you, I want to listen to your thoughts about something I'm working on _for_ you. So please, when you see a new chapter, please Review. They Make My Day Brighter.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Rerise of Le Rusé

**TA DA! I DID IT! I was look forward for this chapter for a while now. I hope you enjoy it, you'll find out a few things in it too. Unfronterly I haven't seen the epsoide that has importent infomation that could've helped this chapter so I kinda had to make things up with what little information that was online so... ENJOY!**

* * *

Marinette waved Alya and Nino off, watching with amusement as Nino tried to pick up a conversation that wasn't school or Ladybug related. She knew Nino had a crush on Alya, but Alya being Alya, wasn't up for any sort of relationships yet, through that didn't stop Marinette teasing her whenever she could, without it backfiring of course.

"I must admit, I'm surprised they haven't gotten together yet." Tikki said, reading Marinette's gaze as she peeked out of her purse. Marinette smiled down at her, turning away and started walking home.

"Yeah, they were made for each other." Marinette sighed.

"Hmm, yeah I can see them getting together." A voice echoed from the purse and a red head popped out, his purple eyes glancing behind them at Alya. "He reminds me of my last fox. I like him."

"You ok in there Trixx?" Marinette asked, glancing down at him worriedly.

"I'm ok with cookies, but I _love_ things with a bit more spice! You wouldn't have spicy cookies, would you?"

"Um, _no_ sorry. I don't think Papa makes those." She shrugged, Trixx turning to Tikki with a grin on his face.

"Your so lucky to have a wielder whose family owns a bakery. I see why you're the Kwami of Good Luck." Trixx's and Tikki laughed quietly as Marinette reaching her home, the two gods dropping back into the purse as she opened the door.

"Hey, Mama, Papa!" She shouted to the back, Tom waving at her from his bench. Sabine grabbed a jar and passed to her as she walked past.

"Save you some cookies, Marinette. Now I want you to work on your studies, understand?"

"Yes Mama." Marinette quickly pressed a kiss against her cheek and rushed up to the stairs to her room. Shutting her door back down the two Kwami's floated out of the purse as Marinette slipped her work onto her table.

"I should probably tell you what's happening, shouldn't I Trixx."

"That would help to explain to Alya why she's being reactivated so soon." Trixx floated in beside her as she opened her computer and went to Alya's blog. "I see she's kept the blog going after her little stir."

"This is what I want to show you." Marinette opened the video of yesterday's fight, Trixx frowning as soon as she saw the Peacock.

"Duusu? Duusu is out?" He frowned, glancing at Tikki as she hushed him.

"Duusu? Who's Duusu?" Marinette glanced at Tikki, who sighed.

"I guessed I should've told you." Her Kwami squirmed slightly. "I didn't want to worry you but… I think that's a Miraculous Wielder…"

"You mean you didn't tell her? Oh, boy." Trixx slapped his small face, Tikki glaring at him.

"You mean there's two misused Miraculous?" Marinette jumped up, waving her arms at Tikki. "Does that mean… we're be fignting two Miraculous?"

"That's why I didn't want you to know! You're worried enough as you fight against Akuma's, but you never fought against one that was as powerful as a Miraculous. Now you will be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Marinette calmed down, smiling soflty at Tikki. Trixx turned back to the screen, watching the video play by.

"Its ok, I understand you were just-" Trixx screamed, causing the other two to jump.

"You didn't tell me my fox was nearly trampled by debris!" He shouted, his paws digging into the screen as he watches Alya tumbled back on the video. He paused as Alya focused the camera onto the person that saved her.

"Is that…" He whispered, Marinette face darkening, pausing the video muttering darkly.

"Hawkmoth."

"Can I… talk to you Trixx… Alone?" Tikki turned to Marinette, who nodded and dropped back down the stairs.

" _That is so not Hawkmoth. That's a Butterfly's suit_." Trixx whispered, pointing at the video, the video paused as the hero's white mask stared up at the camera. Tikki nodded.

"I know."

"But she doesn't?" He looked unimpressed at her. "Are you telling her anything?"

"I want her to figure it out herself. I can't direct her life all the time, we're gods remember? We have more knowledge then they do and if I give advice all the time, she won't make any choices of her own and won't learn anything from mistakes she needs to make."

"Yeah _yeah_ , save me the speech. But _this_ , this is important." He pointed again at the screen.

"Let her figure things out." Tikki pleaded.

Marinette came back up to hear Trixx agreeing. She held a small bowl of chili's up.

"Guessed what I found in Mama's kitchen."

"I love your mother!"

* * *

Alya peeked into her twin's sister's room, smiling when she saw them finally sleeping. Closing the door quietly, she sighed and tip-toed to the kitchen where Otis Césaire closed the fridge and grinned at her.

"The girls back in bed?"

"For the second time tonight… Yeah." She grinned tiredly.

"You're a great sister, Alya." He smiled softly, Alya returning the smile. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Pa…" She moved in, hugging him. He returned it and after a few seconds, he spoke again.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" He pointed towards the bread, smiling hopefully. Alya gasped.

"Pa, you are you trying to flatter me into making you a sandwich. How dare you! Flattering your oldest daughter to make you a simple-" She said as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket as it dinged, her voice trailing off as she read it.

"So, can you?" Otis waited, snapping Alya out. She gazed up at him, her eyes wide before she burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, but… I got to go. _Um_ , Marinette needs a hand."

"At this hour?" He glanced at his watch, Alya grabbing her jacket and keys.

"Don't wait up for me!" She squealed, closing her family's apartment door behind her and rushed down the hall and out the door outside. Pausing she glanced around, spotting the spotted heroine on the roof on the other side of the street.

Rushing over the street and into a quiet alley, Alya grinned around, waiting for her to drop by. Alya laughed as Trixx twirled around her.

"Trixx!" She held her hands up and the Kwami landed in her hands.

"Hiya girl! How have you been?"

"Trixx!" She squealed again, hugging him to her cheek and he laughed. "I missed you! Am I being reactive?"

"Yeah." Ladybug's voice sounded above her and Alya back away as Ladybug land. "You saw what we fought yesterday, _clearly._ " She rolled her eyes, Trixx swatting her hand slightly.

"I'm not happy with you. You were nearly crushed." He said, crossing his arms.

"Is this what you mean by, _talk to you later_? I knew it!" She fist pumped in the air, Trixx floating up and landed in her hair. "I knew it but, I wasn't sure because it was so soon after Sapotis's attack but…"

"After Hawkmoth's appearance yesterday, both Chat and I thought it might be best if you reappeared, even if you only appearing when Hawkmoth appears." Ladybug explained.

"Ok, so Hawkmoth equals me coming to join you. Not when there's a Akuma out? You didn't capture that Peacock lady's Akuma, what if she come back?"

"Apparently, that Peacock is Miraculous Wielder." Ladybug glanced to Trixx, Alya's jaw dropping.

"What!" Alya yelped, Trixx floating in front of her.

"Duusu and Nooroo were lost a long time ago, apparently both were rediscovered by people who are using them for their own gains."

"I don't know why the Peacock is out _now_ , and why Hawkmoth decided to come out of hiding when she did. Thankfully the news reporters haven't attacked us yet with ' _why didn't you beat Hawkmoth when you had the chance_?' or ' _Ladybug and Chat Noir fails to take down terrorist._ ' Thanks for not saying anything." Ladybug smiled, Alya nodded.

"I knew you had things under control."

"Thank you. And now, your miraculous. For now, just stay hidden till we call you." Ladybug smiled at her, handing her the black box. Alya face lit up and she took it in her hands and opened it, admiring the necklace that hung around her neck briefly during her sister's Akumation.

"How about you take it for a quick run though?" She winked at her, Alya beaming and pulled the necklace back around her neck.

"Ready Trixx? Let's pounce!"

Trixx dived into the Miraculous, and Alya giggled as fallowed the transformation with her hands, feeling her costumes ear's appearing above her wild hair. Twisting around, Alya admired herself and pulled her flute off her back.

"How does it feel to be back?" Ladybug ask.

"Amazing." Rena Rouge sighed, spinning her flute in her hand. Ladybug grinned and spun her yo-yo and pulled herself up onto the roof, Rena fallowing her. "Chat said he'll met me at our starting point for our patrol. I'll go grab him as you run around, getting your ' _paws'_ back." She winked at her, Rena rolling her eyes.

"That was terrible. Leave it to Chat, Ladybug!" She shouted as she raced down the roof tops. Ladybug wave her off before throwing her yo-yo into the distance and pulled, flying over the roof's.

Rena Rouge grinned up at the sky before jumping over the street, the ground falling bellow her before rushing back to her and she landed softly on the next street. Spinning her flute between her hands, she naturally spun it back onto her back. Inhaling, she prepared to yell, her fox ears twitching as they heard running footsteps on the other side of the street. Glancing over, she bite her lips shut, her eyes widening when she saw a figure running on the roof tops, his purple and white suit almost meshing into the background of the city and it's lights.

Gathering her thoughts, Rena grabbed her flute off her back again and pounce over the street. She growled slightly, the man in purple and white freezing and turned as he heard her. Their eyes met, and Hawkmoth eyes widened. He bent backwards, Rena's flute flying over him and she landed softly on the roof behind him.

Spining around, Rena dialled Ladybug's yo-yo as Hawkmoth spun around, a surprise look on his face.

" _Whoa-whoa-whoa_!" He gasped, before tilting his head at her. "Who are you?" He held his hands up in front of him as Ladybug answered Rena's call.

"Ladybug! I found Hawkmoth. Get here, now!" She quickly said and hanged up before hearing her reply and spun her flute towards him, her eyes narrowing. Hawkmoth back away.

"Hey _hey_ , let's just, just, calm down now."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen, Hawkmoth!" She pounced again, her flute out the side of her. Hawkmoth paused but relaxed, letting it hit him. Rena froze behind him, glancing behind her at him as he turned around unfazed.

"How did you… Did you?"

"Now lets calm down… And uh, who are you?" Hawkmoth asked, snapping his fingers at her. Rena blinked, lowering her flute slightly.

"I'm Rena Rouge, the _foxy_ heroine that helped Ladybug and Chat Noir when you Akumatized the Césaire."

Hawkmoth face panicked and Rena felt a pang of delight for a second.

"They were Akumatized!?" Rena stumbled for a second, staring at him.

"What are you doing? Is this some sort of trick, _Hawkmoth_!" She lifted her flute up at him, Hawkmoth stepping back.

"Hey, chill girl. How about we sit down for a bit, _yeah_?" He offered, glancing around before brightening, rushing over to the chimney and sat down, his back against the wall. He smiled at Rena, her flute still pointed at him and gestured around them.

"Relax _Rena_." He said again, Rena lowering her flute, her eyes studying him.

"I, I don't understand." She licked her lips, Hawkmoth tilting his head slightly. "You're Hawkmoth. You're misusing the Butterfly Miraculous. But, you're so _young_ … _and your voice…_ "

Hawkmoth sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position. "I think we need to talk, clear the air a bit. I'm not Hawkmoth."

Rena eyes narrowed, her eyes drifting over to his exposed wrist and eyed the Miraculous pinned to it.

"Ma told me not to talk to strangers or shifty people. People who fallow butterflies and steal butterfly-theme jewellery included." The boy chuckled, nodding.

"That's true. My ma told me the same, I figured that last bit out myself after Hawkmoth first attacked. Let me interduce myself, then we can be friends." He smiled again, Rena shifting on her feet.

"My name is _Vrai Papillon_."

* * *

 **HEY LOOK WHO IT IS! Rena Rouge, and a big thanks to** ivystar **who came up with the name Vrai Papillon (and yes I did see it.)** _Thank you_ **all for giving me so many names, a lot of them gave me inspirations to create some of my own but this one... It just felt right for the series, and I was tossing around with a another name and had written a draft outline for how Nino would choose that name but, I felt it wasn't QUITE right for a name for a Butterfly hero. But that name** _will_ **come up later as Akuma Nino will make. :)**

 **This is also one of the larger Chapters so, sorry it took you a bit more time to read it. It all had to be one chapter so... anyway. I'm going to have a break now, for a while till more episodes of Miraculous come out on Netflix and I can get a bigger understanding to Rena's powers and such for future Chapters.**

As always, Please Review! I want to hear from you, I want to listen to your thoughts about something I'm working on for you. Each Review, They Make My Day Brighter.


	15. Chapter 15 Butterfly Piñata

**Here's the next chapter. Sadly, Season 2 wasn't released to Australia on Netflix so I'll have to write this without watching the next season. I hope you enjoy this.**

Thanks to

ivystar, Yellow Paws, Rach2322 **for commenting on the last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. I also want to thank** WikiSorcerer **for creating a Tv Trope on this FanFic. You can find it here** _/Fanfic/BreakItDownButterfly_ **It is very good, and its a great way to review everything that has happened so far.**

* * *

"So Nooroo escaped and chose you?" Rena asked, Vrai Papillon nodded. "So what happened to Hawkmoth?"

"No idea." Papillon shrugged, revealing his Miraculous. "I never asked and I don't think the little man would tell me. He hasn't told me much about the past Butterfly users. But I'm going to guess he's alive, since that Peacock was pretty keen to get the Butterfly Miraculous back. Kept calling me a thief." He rested his cheek on his fist, pouting a bit. Rena chuckled.

"Don't start acting like a five year old, we already have one on the team."

Papillon perked up, his revealed jaw dropping a bit. "The team?" Rena nodded, smiling.

"I have a feeling you're not lying, and I'm sure Ladybug would too. With you on the team we'll easily kick Hawkmoth's and the Peacock's butt!" She squealed, fist pumping. Papillon grinned and stood, offering his hand to her. She rolled her eyes and stood by herself, Papillon dropping his hand as she dusted herself off.

"I would love that! I think I would kicking _Hawk_ -y's butt after what he did to Nooroo." He growled, Rena grinning before squinting at him, pushing herself close into him. Papillon squeaked, starting to back away but froze as Rena started to prowl around him, squinting at him.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"I actually never focused on your suit before now, it's not bad. It's sharp. You're Kwami has a nice sense of style. It's very gentlemen-like." She grinned up at him, Papillon's eyes narrowing.

"Excuse you! I'm a dude. A _cool_ dude, not some sort of posh Englishmen." He twirled his hand around mid-air, butterflies slipping out of his sleeve and created a cane in his hand. His stamped the roof tiles with it, Rena staring at it before bursting into laughter.

"You even have a cane, you're so posh! Hahah!" She gasped, gripping her sides as Papillon tightened his grip.

"Stop it…" He growled good-naturedly, his golden eyes twinkling under the moonlight.

"Pfff, you sound like my Grandfahter!" She stumbled back, gripping her stomach. Papillon waved his cane at her, causing more laughter to escape.

"You listen here you-"

" _Hawkmoth!"_ A shouted cried over the roofs, Papillon twirling around his eyes wide to see Chat Noir's baton swinging at him. Papillon jumped up onto it with a yelp and flipped over him, Chat Noir spinning back around with a hiss. Rena rushed forward, grabbing Chat Noir's baton as he pulled it back.

"Wait, Chat! He's not Hawkmoth!"

Chat glanced at her, puzzled. "What are you talking about, Rena? Also, it's purrty good to see again. But really, what are you talking about?" Papillon stepped forward, dropping his cane and held his hands up.

"What's she trying to say is-" He started but yelped as a yo-yo wrapped around his arms and pinned them to his side as Ladybug landed on the chimney behind him.

"You're days of terrorizing Paris is over Hawkm-"

Papillon burst into butterflies, escaping Ladybug's yo-yo. The three heroes stared in awe as the butterflies fluttered around them, Chat wiggling his nose as one fluttered under it. Swirling back together, Papillon reappeared, sighing.

"Would you please stop interrupting me? Please."

"How did you do that?" Rena asked, stepping forward, receiving a glare from Ladybug. Papillon sighed, giving Rena a apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Rena but I'm not really here. I'm back at my house on my bed. I'm using my Miraculous and my butterflies to talk to you. Imagine I'm Obi-one Kenobi using the Force to talk to Luke."

"Wha?" Both girls said, Chat perking.

"The Empire Strikes Back. Great movie. Didn't imagined you being a Star Wars fan, _Hawkmoth._ " Chat explained to the girls, before jabbing Papillon.

"Oh yeah, I enjoy them, especially with my BFF. We love quoting it to each other… _Chat Noir, I am your father_!" He deepened his voice, imitating Darth Vader's voice as Chat stumbled back.

" _Wha?!_ I mean, _no!_ "

"Hey, focused." Ladybug glared at Chat and turned it towards Papillon.

"So, you're doing what you always done, Hawkmoth. You cower behind your butterflies and don't get your hands dirty."

"Hey, if I didn't I would've been hit like piñata. Literally." He gave Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat's baton a quick look. "Now, can I _please_ talk to you guys… without you interrupting me with weapons?"

"And why should we listen to you?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow, Chat humming.

"I think we should listen to him, Bugaboo." Chat gave him a analysing stare as Ladybug glanced at him, surprised.

" _Chat, he's_ …" She hissed.

"My Kwami think's he's not Hawkmoth. He convinced me that there's more going on then we think. The Peacock Miraculous being activated, this _Butterfly_ appearing and saving that girl Alya, something Hawkmoth would never have done and that teacher remembering talking to him while being akumatized."

Rena piped up, smiling. "You watched Alya's video? Also, why does she remember you?" Papillon shrugged.

"Nooroo explained it to me afterwards saying it was because she wasn't forced into being a akuma, she accepted it on herself. When Hawkmoth did it, he ' _pushed them into being akuma's and forcing them to loose their memories of it_.'" Papillon air-quoted.

Rena pointed at him, looking at Ladybug. "See, even the _butterflies_ are showing that there's more to this then before."

Ladybug pursed her lips, staring at him before sighing. "Alright, we'll listen to you."

"Tell them what you told me." Rena said, her ears perk up high. Papillon smiled and sat down cross-legged.

"Well, it started a few days ago when I got home after school, when a Kwami appeared and explained that he escaped from Hawkmoth's and hitch-hiked a ride in my bag…"

* * *

"So Nooroo safe?" Ladybug asked, and Papillon nodded, smiling.

"Completely."

Ladybug hummed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why didn't Nooroo go to Fu? He should know he's the Guardian."

"Guardian?" Papillon tilted his head confused. Chat and Rena also turned to Ladybug, who squeaked quietly.

"Uh, nothing. Clearly Nooroo doesn't know about that."

"Uh, neither do I my lady." Chat raised a hand.

Papillon glanced around the group. "Hey, look. I know I wear the butterfly, and most of you think I'm villain or someone not to trust." He glanced at Ladybug who started defending herself. "And rightfully so, and I get why you don't. Wasn't there a akuma that pretended to be you?" He asked Chat and Rena, both of them nodding.

"Though, she was pretending to be the fox before me." Rena said, shrugging and Papillon's masked eyebrows rose.

"Oh, you're new too?"

"I had helped with one akuma fight before. The Césaire twins." Rena said. Papillon looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, what Hawkmoth did to Paris. As the new Butterfly, I want to help Paris recover."

Ladybug frowned thoughtfully, before sighing. "Well, there is the fact with that Peacock. She's the real thing isn't she?"

"Nooroo told me that Hawkmoth found both him and Duusu, the Peacock Kwami."

"So the Peacock was sent by Hawkmoth." Chat Noir said, rubbing his chin. "Could Hawkmoth be a girl?" He asked, looking at Ladybug, who snorted.

"Hardly. Nooroo called Hawkmoth ' _him_ ' a few times." The Butterfly explained. "He must have someone else working for him and gave her the Peacock when he lost Nooroo."

"He'll be wanting that back then, now that he knows you have it." Ladybug crossed her arms and nodded towards the Brooch on his wrist. "You'll be a target in battle. I advise you to stay out of fight for a while, till we know what powers she have."

"We'll see." Papillon smirked, snapping his fingers at them. "Hey, look, its getting late and I got school tomorrow. So, till next time Ladybug and Chat Noir." He turned to Rena, nodding. "Rena."

Rena smirked at him as he dissolved into butterflies, butterflies fluttering off around Paris with the three heros watching them fly off.

"Is it just me or…" Rena turned to the other two. "Is he kinda handsome?" Ladybug straightened and glared at her.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Rena turned around and stared out over Paris.

"No… not really. But what's wrong with saying he's handsome." She smirked, her eyes twinkling.

* * *

 **Oh... do I sense a future love story? :P**

 **Is anyone good at making Fan Art? Because I need a cover for this. Maybe of Papillon/Nino and Rena/Alya? or Nino and Nooroo? Who know. send me a link to a pic you drew, I would LOVE to see anything you guys done because of this Fic, it would be AWESOME!**

 **As always, Please Review! I want to hear from you, I want to listen to your thoughts about something I'm working on for you. Each Review, They Make My Day Brighter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Kwami History Lesson

**I'm ok with this chapter, it could use a bit more work but it's something I wanted to write and post before I go to bed. I also have some GREAT NEWS! I have a rough outline of what's going to happen in this Fic! YAY! Its going to be one HECK of a story and I haven't come across a story like it yet. I'm happy with it. :)**

 **I want to thank** leafgreenflower **,** Ivystar, Cinder **and** Rach2322 **for commenting on the last chapter. I loved reading what you said and I'm glad I wrote it good enough to make a few people think Papillon was going to get hurt and that the whole being not there surprised a few. :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter as we go into a little bit of Kwami history.**

* * *

Nino opened the door, fixing his hat as glanced around the room, surprised to see no activity outside his bedroom. He spied a note on the table and stepped over it. Relaxing he turned to his door.

"You can come out Nooroo, ma's out for a while." Nino said, and = Nooroo phased out of the door, stretching his arms and wings out. "Do you want a candy?"

"Yes please!" Nooroo rushed to him as he slipped a candy out of the pantry and held it up for him. lifting it out of his hand Nooroo landed on the table top as Nino opened the fridge.

"So how did last night go? Were you able to focus enough without me helping you?"

"Yeah it was good! I found the heroes and talked to them." Nino grinned at him, pulling out leftovers from last night. Nooroo perked up.

"Already? What did they try to do?"

"Well, you were right, both Ladybug and Chat Noir did try to kill me." He snorted and then smelt some cheese, slipping it back into the fridge. "Though there was a new hero, Rena Rouge. Heard of her?"

"Rena? Sure, she fought against one of Hawkmoth's Akuma's. It surprised him for sure."

"Yeah, well she surprised me too. I talked to them and told them what happened, though I'm sure Ladybug doesn't trust me yet."

"Trust is hard to gain when someone else steals it. The Butterfly is often considered tender and kind, not harsh and curl." Nooroo commented, unwrapping the wrap from his candy.

"I said something similar, that I understand why she doesn't trust me. So, she told me to stay low during fights against the Peacock and such." Nino shrugged, opening the microwave oven and started it, the quiet hum humming behind him as he turned around to face his Kwami. "There's quite a few Miraculous out there now. How many of you guy are there?"

Nooroo paused, half finished chewing his first bite of his candy. "Hmm, I think its alright for me to tell you a bit of Kwami history. You should know that I'm the third oldest Kwami in history, the first was Tikki. She Ladybug's Kwami, the Kwami of Creation.

"She came about when the universe started, and she just created. Planets and stars were born and shaped by Tikki, and she had enormous fun doing so, she told me when she decided to create fireflies one starless night. Back then she's was a curious Kwami, and she wanted to see what would happen if she stepped back and watch a star of hers live without her. Without Tikki's power of creation to keep it alive, it withered and exploded, destroying planets and stars nearby, sending Tikki flying.

"The thought of her pulling away from creating and seeing the results created Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction. For a while, Plagg ran rampant, full of trouble and destruction, Tikki fallowing him. Plagg eventually saw beauty in creation and was upset with himself that he was destroying her work, even when he didn't want to. Tikki saw more of his destruction than destruction and saw change, and opportunity for her creation to grow. Both Tikki and Plagg saw that they need the other to grow, and then I was born from their thoughts.

"You see, Change is my main purpose in life, Inspiration comes later. The true form of change is _balanced_ change, too much change in one thing throws the other out. For example, Nino, in your music, if you raise your volume for your music up too high, the listeners won't enjoy the music because it's hurting their ears. You've learned how much volume you need to allow the listeners to hear it and to enjoy it. That's my job, to balance destruction and creation, or the future and illusions. So its right and won't over power the other.

"Change is also movement, or simply _change._ Before Plagg, there was only creation. Plagg came along, change happened, and I was born. And because there is change, there's a future and a possibility."

"A future and possibility." Nino whispered, before snapping his fingers. "The Peacock and the Fox!"

"That's right. The Peacock is the Kwami of the Future, while the Fox is the Kwami of Illusions. While the Peacock shows the future and that _there is_ a future, the future is also full of illusions. Illusions are often misunderstood to be not real, a dream or something conjured by the mind, when the future is full of Possibility's that's just needed to be dreamt, from something that isn't real to something that could be real. Like lights, they were Illusions for while till they were dreamt. Or the possibility of flight. The Peacock and Fox go hand in hand, just like Creation and Destruction."

"So, Kwami's have a pair?"

"Sometimes. There are some who don't have a partner, like me. If I had a partner, he or she would've thrived when it was just Tikki, nothing would've changed."

"What other Kwami doesn't have a partner?" Nino asked.

"Well there _was_ Chesy, but-" He froze, his paws hovering over his lips.

" _Was_?" Nino gently asked, Nooroo slowly lowering his paws.

"Chesy, was a Kwami like me. A solo act. Who wasn't reliant on others. There was an accident and she killed." Nino eyes widened, ignoring the beeping of the microwave.

"I didn't knew a Kwami could be killed."

"They can… if the force of Bad Luck had a hand in it." Nooroo whispered quietly. Nino scrunched his face, confused.

" _Plagg_?"

"When we first found humanity, we fell in love with your kind, so we asked a powerful sorcerer who was able to tap into our side of the dimension to create a jewel for each of us to tie ourselves to this dimension. Without our Miraculous, we are forced back into the Unseen Dimension. The first one to pass through to this dimension was Chesy, the _Kwami of Luck_." Nino frowned, tilting his head.

"I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir had power over Luck."

"They weren't born with luck. Unfortunately, Chesy's powers became unbalanced without me to help balance them. Her bad luck overcame her good and destroyed her Miraculous, and her. And because I was in the Unseen Dimension I was, unable to help her. Her powers over luck was spread over the world and this dimension was out of balance, so the Sorcerer created all of jewels at once and we tied ourselves to them at the same time. It was a lot of strain for me at first, balancing all of their powers in this dimension while feeling Chesy all around me. For a strange and, ironic reason, we were lucky that the Sorcerer figured out how to fix the luck problem. He was able to tie a side of Chesy's powers to the two most powerful Kwami's, Tikki and Plagg. Due to Plagg's destructive power he tied Bad luck to him, and good to Tikki. I was able to cope much better after that, but… we still lost one of our Sister's."

"I'm, sorry. I didn't mean to…" Nino lowered his head and Nooroo smiled weakly, nodding.

"Its ok. You would've learn about it sooner or later, but, can we talk about something else please?" Nooroo asked and Nino nodded.

"So, inspiration, was that always yours?"

Nooroo sighed, nodding. "Yes, Change quite often inspires others to change and grow. I've also inspired others to grow too. Like the fox Kwami Trixx, becoming the Kwami of Illusion and Mischief, thanks to his illusions mostly." He snorted. The front door opened and surprised the two, Nooroo phasing under the table and into the cabinets bellow it.

Nino's mother entered the room and glanced towards Nino, smiling. "Oh good morning Nino. Ready for school?"

Nino nodded quickly and opened the microwave, pulling his breakfast out. "Quick breakfast. I want to catch Alya before school starts."  
"Alya Césaire? Oh I love her." She squealed happily. "I would love to meet her again, she was so… _Nino_ , what did I say about sweets this early in the morning." She pointed angrily at the sweet Nooroo left behind when he phased through the table. Nino quickly rushed to his bedroom, grabbing his bag.

"Sorry ma, can't stay. Have to go! Love you." He said, pausing by the table to give her a hug with his backpack hanging in front of the cabinets, letting Nooroo slip inside it. His mother snorted, her anger vanishing, and rubbed his back.

"Love you too, Nino. Stay safe. And bring back that girl!" She shouted after him, Nino's cheeks blushing.

"Ma!"

* * *

 **Is anyone good at making Fan Art? Because I need a cover for this. Send me a link to a pic you drew, I would LOVE to see anything you guys done because of this Fic, it would be AWESOME!**

 **As always, Please Review! I want to hear from you, I want to listen to your thoughts about something I'm working on for you. Each Review, They Make My Day Brighter.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Good Looks Debate

**Dear readers... I have something to say...**

 **THIS PERSON IS AWESOME! Erin Marantette drew an AWESOME cover for me and it is beyond what I was expecting when I asked for something as a cover. She drew this over her lunch break. HER LUNCH BREAK! Go, have a look at it! Its now the cover for this Fic and you can also find it here at** _art/Break-it-down-Butterfly-740243511  
_ **I want to thank you again and again for doing this Erin! Like I said, it's awesome! Thank you.**

 **Today, I'm giving a chapter from Marinette's Point of View. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Marinette munched on her breakfast, her brow furrowed. The events from last night were still fresh and the idea of this Vrai Papillon was on their side while this peacock was on the loose, with a grounded Hawkmoth behind her. It concerned her. Glancing around the kitchen, Marinette glanced down at her purse.

"If Nooroo escaped, why didn't Nooroo go to Master Fu? He is the guardian after all." Tikki opened the purse and peeked out before pulling a cookie out under her.

"He couldn't have known little Fu was the new Guardian, since Fu wasn't the guardian at that time. As far we know, the last Guardian died at the temple. Master Fu only accepted the roll of Guardian due to his relationship with the last Guardian."

"So, it's plausible that he's telling the truth?" Marinette asked, and Tikki hummed.

"Could be… its is often theorized among us wiser Kwami's that our wielder's costumes reflect their motives. His white hood could symbolise being born again or simply being honest. Though, that's only a theory we've thought."

Marinette sighed, looking back at her meal before straightening back up, annoyed. "And Chat! How did he know that Papillon wasn't Hawkmoth? He said his Kwami thought he wasn't, could he theorized the same?"

Tikki blinked at her blankly. "Plagg isn't one the wiser Kwami's."

"Marinette. You're going to be late for school if you going to eat at that pace." Her mother rushed into the kitchen, Tikki ducking back into the purse. Marinette squealed, and grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs, flinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Marinette! She said you're going to be late, _if your going to eat at that pace!_ You're aren't late!" Tikki shouted as Marinette rushed out of the door. Marinette screeched to a halt, sighing.

"Ugh, guess I'm more worked up then I thought." She rubbed her forehead before moving towards her school. "I might as well keep going."

"Oh Marinette." Tikki laughed, dropping back, oblivious to Marinette frowning again.

"Alya was acting weird last night."

Tikki peeped out, surprised. "When you gave her Trixx? Is she alright-"

"No I mean, last night. After meeting Papillon. She called him handsome."

"I thought she was with Nino."

"Well…" Marinette dragged it out, scratching her head. "Even though we tease them about it, they haven't really… made it _official_. I need to talk to her." She quickened her pace, Tiki dropping back into the purse.

"Remember, Alya doesn't know you're Ladybug."

Marinette turned the corner and saw the school ahead, Alya sitting at the steps with other school students walking in. Nino paused beside her, asking her a question. Alya paused before nodding as Marinette walked up beside them.

"Yeah um, my sisters were akumatized." Alya said, Nino perking and rubbed his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just curious if you, uh, if anyone else your family was akumatized."

Alya shrugged. "Its alright, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved them." Nino perked up, surprised.

" _Just Ladybug and Chat?_ "

"Hey, Alya… Alone?" She glanced at Nino, who smiled, backing away. Alya crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

"Ok girl, what do you want me to do? Plan a date between you and Adrien, or lock you two in a room during the next attack?"

"What! No, that would be horrible… and _wonderful!_ " Marinette sighed dreamly, before snapping herself awake. " _No,_ mean… I want to ask you about Nino."

"Nino?" Alay paused, glancing towards Nino, who waved Adrien over.

"Yeah, I mean, you two are close and such. I know we tend to tease you two together but, I reliesed, you havent' said you are… _a thing._ " Marinette fiddled her thumbs against each other, watching Alya.

"Um, so you're asking if we're together?" Alya asked, glancing towards Adrien and Nino. "When you could be foucsing on Adrien."

"Ah, yeah. Are you?" She asked, forcing her to stare at Alya and ignore Adrien the best she could. Alya shuffled a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, we both know we have feelings for each other, but I don't think either of us are ready to be in a relationship with the other just yet. I mean, we're still in school. I got the Ladyblog to run and he got… DJ- _ing…_ you know."

Marinette stared at her. "Sounds like-" She started, Alya clamping her mouth shut as Adrien and Nino moved towards them.

"Easy with the language, girl, we got two baby-face's here." She smirked at the two, Nino blushing as Adrien winked at him, whispering into his ear and Nino quickly hissed at him.

"Shut up, Adrien. I'll do it when you ask you the other out." He smirked at him, Adrien staring at him puzzled.

"She's a friend. Why would I ask a friend out?" Nino groaned, face-palming. Adrien shrugged, and turned to Alya.

"Um, Alya, what did you think of that guy that saved you yesterday?" Adrien asked, both Nino and Marinette perked up and turned Alya.

"I… I would say he's a hero… don't know. I mean, I haven't met him in person but, who would save a random kid other then a hero. Maybe he's some guy with similar powers to Hawkmoth." Alya shrugged, Nino glancing at his bag, smiling. "He's good looking too."

Nino froze, his face blushing as Marinette jumped on her. "Good looking? You mean, handsome- _oh-my-gosh-marry-me '_ good-looking' or… Chat Noir good-looking." Adrien turned to her, surprised.

"You don't think Chat Noir is 'handsome- _oh-my-gosh-marry-me '_ good-looking'? I thought you were a fan of his."

"Wha! Am I, I mean I am… he's not as good looking as you, I mean… he's good looking but um…. Hehe, this isn't about me. Alya, what do you think?"

"Eh… I would say, he's around Ladybug 'good-looking.'" She shrugged, Adrien snapped his fingers at her and nodded.

"I can agree with that… Ladybug is on another level of good looking." Adrien said, Nino and Marinette blushing heavily.

" _Adrien thinks Ladybug good looking? Oh my gosh!"_ Marinette shrieked quietly.

" _Alya thinks I'm good looking?!"_ Nino hissed into his bag.

"I would like to get a interview with him though, he did kinda rush off last time I saw him. Maybe one of the heroes of Paris will ask him." Alya said, shrugging, oblivious to the other three making a mental note of that. The bell rung above them, and Alya turned to the door smiling over her shoulder.

"Come on! Let's go before we get into trouble, I want the afternoon free so I can hunt down this butterfly!"

Nino grinned, taking the rear of the group as they climbed the stairs. "I doubt he'll keep you waiting for long, Alya. I have no doubt about it, he'll come to you. _Ladybug good looking, huh?_ "

* * *

 **Hehe, look at them... all talking about themselves and how good looking they are! hehe.  
I hope you enjoyed this, plz review. they make my day! and go check out ****Erin Marantette's page and thank her for her amazing fan art!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Return of a broken Hawk

**Hey Guys, sorry I didn't have internet yesterday so I couldn't post it then. This is a smaller chapter, sorry but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Nathalie quickly wrote an reply to the designers, informing them that Gabriel Agreste will return in a few days, and till then he expected nothing less but perfection while he was in hospital. Nathalie nodded, pressing send and sighed, ignoring the glare from Duusu.

"I admire your loyalty, dear, to Gab and Emili but you have to move on sometime in the future. Don't hold on to the past." Duusu floated up to her, Nathalie checking the computer again.

"I'm not holding onto the past, I know we can save her. I know he can."

"With the Wish." Duusu nodded and Nathalie glanced towards her. Duusu smirked. "I'm the Peacock Kwami, I know things. It won't work out the way you want."

"The Peacock Kwami may be the Kwami of the future, but even you can't see the future."

"No, not clearly, especially without my partner of Realities but I know from experience it won't work. To bring her back, it would cause great disbalance."

"Then it would be worth it, if I can get her back."

Nathalie jumped up and stared at Gabriel as he entered the room tenderly. Duusu's purple eyes narrowed at him.

"Mr Agreste, what are you doing here?"

"I told the doctors that I will return home to recover, and will rest in my room. My personal doctor will do daily check ups on me till I'm fully recovered. And, I wanted to guide you from a secured while you're out, _Paon Bleu._ " Gabriel nodded at her, Nathalie smiling slighlty at the name. Duusu sighed, falling back to the table and picked up her strawberry Nathalie left for her.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" She asked, sitting back down as Gabriel walked to the chair across from her table. Making himself comfortable, he held his hands against each other.

"I think it's time we focus on Chat Noir. At the moment, they have three heroes against Paon Bleu, one who can create another hero to serve him. I think we need to take one of them out to gain the higher ground. We only know where one of them are."

Nathalie eyes narrowed, and Duusu paused, listening intently. "You want me to take Adrien out? Your son!?"

"Emili's kid she kept talking about, is the Black Cat?!" Duusu exploded.

"I want you to focus your attacks on him, make him exhausted. Increase the shoots he has to do for the next few weeks, eventually he'll drop his guard here at the house, where we'll steal the Miraculous."

"You're sure sir? There'll be no turning back once he realized you stole his ring."

"Doesn't matter, soon we'll have everything we need to save his mother."


	19. Chapter 19 Say 'Yo' to the Ladyblog!

**Ok, so this is bit of blah-ish chapter sorry, and a few of you saw this one coming. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

" _Ok, sent_." Alya said quietly as their teacher closed the session. Marinette glanced over at her phone.  
" _What is that_?" Adrien and Nino glanced up at them, over hearing them talking.

"I've just posted on the Ladyblog an announcement, asking this butterfly for a interview. Hopefully he'll see it soon, or one of the heroes see it and ask him." She said, slipping the phone into her bag.

Nino grabbed his bag and slipped out of his seats, causing his three friends to pause slipping things into their bags.

"Where are you going bro?" Adrien asked as Nino quickly straightened his hat.

"I uh, have to go home. I promised my mum I would, um… fix her garden. Bye!" Nino rushed off, missing Alya frowning after him.

Alya leaned forward and caught Adrien before he got up, the class starting to pass them as they leave school. "Is it just me or has Nino been acting weird?" Adrien paused, frowning.

"He has been pretty occupied lately, ever since our study group earlier this week. Do you think he's upset we didn't study then?"

"I don't remember his ma having a garden when I was there last." Marinette said thoughtfully. "I think he's hiding something." Marinette glanced towards them, Alya tensing.

"Don't we all have something we hide?" She laughed tensely, Marinette catching on immediately and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Ah, no… I don't." Alya snorted at her, nodding towards Adrien.

" _Crush..._ " Alya teased, Marinette squealing and threw her hands at her face, hushing her.

"I'm sure Nino will come to us when he's ready. Maybe it's a surprise." Adrien shrugged, ignoring Marinette fighting Alya with a soft smile. Pulling themselves together Marinette and Alya nodded, smiling along with him.

"Hey, do you guys want to want to catch up on Saturday at the park? Maybe we can hang out all day?" Adrien offered as they slipped out of the classroom and walked down the stairs to the schoolyard.

"Oh yeah, that'll be… _nice_." Alya started, her voice fading as she stared above them.

"Alya… you ok?" Marinette asked watching her friend turn around and stare behind them. Alya face beamed and rushed back the way the came, Adrien and Marinette shouted in surprise and rushed after her.

"Alya! What are you doing?" Marinette shouted as Alya ducked inside another classroom.'

"What is Alya doing in the art class?" Adrien asked her, who shrugged and pushed the door open, peeking inside.  
"Alya?"

"Over here!" Alya called, the two walking towards her cautiously as she twirled around the room watching something above them.

"Alya, you ok?" Adrien asked as she crashed into a table.

"Look!" Alya pointed above them.

The two glanced above and gasped, seeing a white butterfly fluttering above them.

"Is that… the akuma Ladybug cleansed yesterday?" Adrien asked. "It's still here?"

"I saw it flying away." Alya said excitedly. "It must've gone back to him, to the butterfly! And if it's here, then-"

"Hello, Alya." A voice sounded behind them, causing the three to twirl around and found Vrai Papillon standing next to an open window, white butterflies fluttering around him. "I heard you wanted to see me." Papillon smiled as he waltz behind the teacher's table, twirling his cane.

Alya grinned, pulling out her phone. "I see you got my message." Papillon paused, crooking his head.

"Yeah I did. I was actually thinking about seeing you before I saw your message. You know, to get the city to know me."

"So, you're not Hawkmoth." Adrien asked, stepping towards him. He smiled and sat comfortably on the teacher's chair.

"Nope."

"Hang on, let me get this on recording." Alya quickly said, starting to live stream from her camera.

"Oh, here, let me." Marinette offered, grabbing Alya's phone and held it up. Alya slid into the camera's view and got comfortable in the chair in front of the desk. Adrien got out of the way of the camera and turned the classroom's lights on.

"So, you got my message." Alya started, smiling. Papillon smiled and nodded at the camera's.

"Yes I did. I just want to say, I love the Ladyblog."

"Thank you." Alya chuckled before she leaned forward. "And talking about the Ladyblog, everyone who saw my last video of the fight against that _Peacock_ and saw you saving me wants to know. _Who are you_? And why do you have the same powers as Hawkmoth."  
"Heh, well my name is um, Vrai Papillon."  
"The true butterfly?"

"Yeah. Well, you've heard of Ladybug's and Chat Miraculous, haven't you?"

"Yes…?" Alya asked caustously, Adrien and Marinette tensing.

"Well, I don't think you know about this but, Hawkmoth had his own Miraculous which allowed him to give people powers. He had butterfly powers."

"Had?"

Papillon smirked. "Yeah, he lost it. I found the Butterfly Miraculous a few days ago, and since then, became a hero of Paris."

"There are a few people on the Ladyblog who doubt your intentions, declaring this as Hawkmoth trying to trick Paris and her heroes." Alya said, leaning forward. "What do you say to them."

"I was told that Miraculous were meant to be used for good, its was just unfortunate that Hawkmoth found the Butterfly Miraculous and used it for his own desires. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to help Paris against Hawkmoth."

Alya faked a frown and tilted her head. "You said Hawkmoth doesn't have a Miraculous anymore."

"He doesn't, but… the Butterfly Miraculous wasn't the only Miraculous he found. He also found the Peacock, who we saw in action the other day."

"There's more then three Miraculous? How many are there?" Alya pushed, her eyes gleaming. Papillon licked his lips, Marinette fidgeting slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should leave that to Ladybug to talk about." Alya nodded, noticing Marinette's sigh.

"You said that he found the Peacock Miraculous, can you tell us anything about her? Is she working for Hawkmoth?"  
"Yes, we believe she's working with Hawkmoth to get what he couldn't with the Butterfly. She dangerous and we believe she's doing this out of her free will, or maybe Hawkmoth has something against her. We don't know."

"We? So you've talked to Ladybug and Chat Noir? When?"

"Last night. We've… talked things out." Papillon said slowly and Alya smirked.

"Just you three?"

"Uh, maybe. Can we talk about something else?" Papillon asked nervously and Alya chuckled.

"Sure. So the Peacock is working with Hawkmoth. Could she focus on you during your future battles with her so Hawkmoth could get back in the game?"

"She could, and Ladybug has talked to me about it." He nodded.

"So what can you do? You said that you stole Hawkmoth's Miraculous, his powers, which is _impressive_. What can you do?"

"Like Hawkmoth I can make Akumas though I prefer to call them Champions."

"That's a cool name. Plus they are champions. Champions of Paris?" Alya said and Papillon nodded.

"Yes. Though unlike Hawkmoth, I don't force my butterflies onto them. I ask them to help and if they don't want to… I'll back off. I know Hawkmoth hurt a lot of people by Akumatizing them. For which I'm sorry for." He said towards the camera. "As the new butterfly I want help-"

The window exploded, and the Peacock burst through, her fans swinging at Papillon. He jumped over the table within the second and grabbed Alya, launching off the table with her in his arms as the table was imbedded in metal feathers. Alya glanced up at him, her cheeks reddening and her heart stopped as she stared up at Papillon as he glared towards the Peacock.

"Hello thief." She said from the feather-imbedded table as she held her fans up.

"Yo, birdy." Papillon said simply, butterflies flying around him and created his cane in his waiting hand.

"It's Paon Bleu."

Alya felt Marinette grab her arm and pulled her out of the classroom. "Come, lets hid!" She said quickly, passing her her phone back. Alya glanced around them, seeking a place to transform.

"Where's Adrien?"

"He ran off as soon as Paon Bleu appeared." Marinette shouted as the fight exploded out of the classroom and they glanced behind them to see Chat Noir scratching Paon Bleu fans as Pappillon reatreated.

Alya ducked into a class room when she saw Marinette racing ahead, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Sorry girl, but Papillon needs a fox to back him up."

"You ready?" Trixx asked as he floated up in her face, smirking.

"What?"

"I've help lots of foxes, Alya and I know that look anywhere. You're in love." He teased, and Alya sighed, grinning to the side slightly.

"Yeah… he's sure is something."

"Wow… didn't even deny it." Trixx chuckled as Alya transformed.

* * *

"It's Paon Bleu." She said and Nino ducked as she jumped for him, noticing his three friends had exited the room. He quickly dodged to the side as she swung back around to him. The butterflies around him charged and got into her face, causing her to stumble back, growling.

"Is something _tickling_ your nose, Bleu? And are you feline-ing ok? You look a bit _blue_?" Chat banter came behind him and Papillon used his butterflies vision to see Chat landing through the window, smirking. Chat jumped forward at the blinded bird.

"You get out of here Papillon! She wants your miraculous." He said as he landed on top of her, the woman glaring at him.

"Acutely, I have my _eye_ on yours, Chat Noir." She launched forward, the two smashing through the classroom door.

"Was that a Peacock pun? I'm fighting a punner! _Yes_!"

Papillon slipped outside and jumped onto the floor above him, his butterflies floating around him. He ducked inside a classroom and quickly smashed his way through the window, flinching Madam Bustier's scolding. Climbing to the roof of the school Papillon reached for one of his butterflies as he broadened his search for a champion.

"Ok, champion, where are you."

Again, he felt the butterflies guiding his search and he saw a child in the park. He smiled as he felt power being soaked into butterfly. Lifting it up, Papillon view changed again and he rode the butterfly across the city and down into the boy's Nintendo as he cheered his victory against his AI opponent.

 _His surrounding changed into a white void and he stood in front of the surprised boy. He smiled kindly and knelt, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"Hello, Poker Hunter."

* * *

 **Alya's falling for him! HEHEHE!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think of this new Chapter and the upcoming Champion! What do you think he is and what theme he is?**


	20. Chapter 20 Poker Hunter

**Hope you enjoy this fight.**

* * *

Ladybug landed on the roof, her eyes narrowing at Chat and Paon as they pushed against each other, testing the other's strength. She glanced to the side as Rena Rouge landed beside her, her flute ready.

"You sure you want to be in this Alya? This isn't what we signed you up for, fighting another Miraculous and not akuma." Ladybug said, and Rena nodded.

"I'm here to help, Ladybug, even if it's not an akuma." She said and Ladybug grinned, fist bumping her.

"Then let's get to work."

The two girls pounced towards the two, Paon casting a glance above them as she saw their shadows. Paon jumped back and Chat fell forward, Ladybug catching him by the tail before he landed face-first into the floor. Rena landed softly on the table and grinned at Paon, who squinted at her.

"Hey, I think you stole something that wasn't yours." She spun her flute around and winked at her, Paon eyebrow rose.

"Is that thief copying Hawkmoth's work and created a fox themed champion?"

"Me? A champion? I'm the real deal!" Rena launched forward, Paon ducking under it and flung her back beside Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chat Noir glanced at them, sighing. "Thanks for joining me today, my lady. What do you say on taking her down?"

"What about me? Do I get a say?" Rena asked, and Chat crackled softly to himself.

"I don't know… _what does the fox say_?" The three girls groaned, Paon and Ladybug shaking their heads at the song refence.

"Really? That song sucks." Rena rolled her eyes. "And shouldn't we focus on Paon?"

"Where's Vrai Papillon?" Ladybug glanced around as Chat tightened his grip on his baton, the bird watching them as she waited.

"I told him to get out of here." He stepped to the side and Paon tilted her head at him, the three heroes and villain watching and waiting for other to act first.

"Acutely, I'm right here." Papillon landed beside Paon, grinning. The three heroes tensed and Paon swirled around, her fan cutting right through him. His body scattered for a second as the butterflies rearranged themselves, the fan harmlessly going through him.

"Well, kinda." He chuckled, and his butterfly body pulled back and stood behind Paon, trapping her between four heroes. Paon glanced between the two parties, grinning.

"What are you going to do butterfly boy? You can't attack me in that form, you can't even harm me."

"He's not here for you. I am!" A voice cried from the shadows and they all glanced towards a young boy stepped into the light, straightening his red cape.

"Paon Bleu I, Poker Hunter, challenge you!" He shouted, pointing at her.

Paon stared at the little boy, blinking. "Really? You decided to attack me with a child?"

"Ah yeah, dude, I thought you would get a really cool champion. Like a giant or something." Chat said, scratching his head. The boy glanced towards him and gasped as Rena smiled softly at Papillon.

"He got this Chat."

"Oh my gosh! Pokémon Heroes!" Poker Hunter yelled, pulling a Nintendo DS out of his jacket and held it out at them. The heroes tilted their heads in curiosity as a voice echoed out of it as he pointed it at each hero in turn.

"Ladybug, the Red Heroine Pokémon. She has some incredible yoyo skills and is very tactical. Rena Rouge, the nine-tailed Heroine Pokémon. In Chinese folklore, literature and mythology, a nine-tail fox can be a good or a bad omen depending on the tale. Chat Noir, the Pun Kitten. Throws puns around and gets under your foot. He also has sharp claws."

Chat stared at him, disappointed. "Really, that's it?"

The boy pulled three Poke ball's off his belt, grinning at them before throwing them all at once.

"Go Poke balls!" Each Poke ball hit each hero on the forehead and they burst into light, the ball absorbing them. Paon mouth dropped and watched as the balls flew back into the awaiting hands of Poker Hunter.

" _What?_ " She said, repeating the voice in her earpiece and her eye narrowed at the grinning boy. " _Future Eye!_ " She shouted and paused before she glared at the boy. "You didn't."

"Oh I did. Go Ladybug, go Chat Noir, go Rena Rouge!" He flung the ball upwards and the balls opened, the heroes returning in front of him surprised.

"What the heck was that, Papillon!?" Ladybug shouted but froze when she saw Chat Noir and Rena. "Whoa."

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena glanced down at themselves, their suits glowing in their own colour scheme. Chat flexed his refreshed and more ' _defined'_ muscles and spun his baton, his balance and speed increased. He grinned at Rena who admire the glow in her suit, mist seeming to hover over their suits. All three grinned at each other as Paon turned and jumped away.

"Ladybug, use Yoyo Whip and bring her back!" Ladybug threw her yoyo at her, Paon trying to duck it but the yoyo wrapped itself around her leg as soon as it left Ladybug's hand. Pulling it down Ladybug dragged her back to the ground.

"Rena, use Duplicates and pin her down!" Poker Hunter shouted again, Rena making a few quick notes on her flute and a dozen of copies of her appeared and rushed onto her, holding her down to the ground.

"Chat." Both Ladybug and Poker Hunter shouted. The two glanced at each other and he smiled at her, nodding and stepped back as Ladybug turned to Chat.

"Find her Miraculous!"

"On it my lady!" Chat shouted and pounced up into the air, Paon eye widening. "Or should I say, _on her_!"

Paon snapped her fan open and fired metal feathers up at him, knocking him off course and sent him crashing into the Rena's that was holding Paon's arm down. A few Rena's disappeared as Chat crashed into them but one yelped and was carried away with him, the other illusions vanishing in a puff of orange smoke. Paon launched forward and fired another set of feathers towards Poker Hunter, his eyes widening. Ladybug jumped in front of the defenceless boy and took the blow, which sent her flying into him. Poke Hunter lost his Nintendo and it slid across the floor, Paon jumping onto the second story and fired another set at it, destroying it and watched the butterfly fluttering out of it.

She turned away and fled, the mist that rose off the heroes' suits fading as a purple rippled over the boy's body and the young boy glanced up, clueless for a second before his face light up at the sight of Papillon moving towards them, the purple butterfly landing in his open hand and he returned the butterfly to its natural white glow. The butterflies shifted in him as he glanced down at him.

"Did I beat the bad lady?" He asked and Papillon laughed, stepping towards him and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure did, my little dude. Thanks for your help." He smiled and glanced up as the teachers and a few students came out of the classroom, clapping at them.

Ladybug smiled at them and quickly casted her Restoration spell, ladybugs swirling around the little damage from the fight and paused around the broken Nintendo. Restoring it the ladybugs returned to Ladybug's yoyo and she picked the Nintendo up, passing it to the boy.

"Thank you for helping Papillon today. I see your playing Pokemon, what is your favourite Pokemon?" She asked as the crowds rushed towards them, excited.

"It used to be Pikachu, but I think I like Butterfree now." He glanced at Papillon, who sniffed quietly, rubbing the tears out of his golden eyes.

"He's going after my own heart."

The crowd cheered them on as the heroes stood, Ladybug and Chat Noir patting the kid's shoulder and Rena giving him a quick hug. The crowed chatted excitedly at the two new heroes and Papillon turned to Rena.

"First time in the spot light?" He asked nervously, waving. Rena glanced at him, smiling.

"What? Not a fan of it?"

"Dude, I'm even really here remember. So, I guess I'm not." He grinned as Alya pushed through the crowd and waved the heroes down.

"Excuse me, but can I have a interview foxy?" She asked teasingly at Rena, Ladybug jumping in surprise and glanced toward Rena who grinned back.

"For me, I kinda like the attention." She said to Papillon, winking at him causing him to blush before she pounced into the air, Alya turned her phone off as she ran after her.

"Who are you?" A voice cried out of the crowd towards Papillon. Ladybug stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, the butterflies under her hand solidifying so she wouldn't phased through him.

"His name is Vrai Papillon, he stole Hawkmoth's powers and here to help. Hawkmoth might not be attacking Paris anymore, but he has a ally, Paon Bleu. She's a threat and together, us four heroes _will_ stand against her!" The crowd cheered, and few students held their phones up, snapping selfies with the heroes in the background which Papillon and Chat Noir posed for.

"I must say, that was a awesome Champion. I don't even feel tired!" Chat commented to him as he made the peace sign. Papillon smiled.

"Glad I could help."

* * *

Alya rushed into the abandoned alleyway, her phone in her hand as she pushed herself after the Fox hero. She glanced above and saw her pause above before dropping down into the alley and turned to her. Alya smiled and handed her the phone. Rena flipped to the video of their fight and grinned as she watched herself and other two heroes being absorbed by Poker Hunter's Poker balls and fast forward it to the end. Nodding, she grinned at Alya.

Rena stepped forward and swept her flute at the girl, Alya vanishing in a puff of orange smoke. Smiling down at the phone, Rena let the transformation fall and Trixx landed on her shoulder, staring at the recording with tired interest.

"So you managed to record yourself fighting. You even got your illusion to turn her the camera onto herself briefly to help hid your identity. Smart. I knew Ladybug choose a good fox for me." He praised her and Alya grinned at him.

"I know right. You want something to eat?"

"Yes please, maybe some chilli?" He asked as he dove into her small bag, Alya smiling as she walked.

"Sure, Trixx. I might even grab something hot for myself as I edit the video at home." She pulled the video back up, smiling when the camera zoomed onto Vrai Papillon. " _I knew you could do it, Papillon._ "

She paused, frowning. "Hey, Trixx… does, Papillon remind you of anyone?"

Trixx peeked out of her purse and tilted his head. "No, why?" He watched Alya tap her lips with the side of her phone, her eyes squinting through her glasses.

"Don't know… it's just something is familiar about him. Those eyes…" She mused quietly as she walked out of the alley, deep in thought.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please write a comment/review of what you think of this chapter! Every Review/comment really make my day!**


	21. Chapter 21 Soon

"Ladybug and two other heroes are once again fighting Lady Paon Bleu under the Eiffel Tower and the police are begging citizens to move away from the fight till Ladybug the fight is over." Nadja Chamack said on the TV in the background as Gabriel watched the live feed on his tablet on the Ladyblog. Ladybug and Chat Noir came in close to Paon with their newer hero member Rena Rouge running the outskirts of the fight to keep her from escaping. Gabriel eyes narrowed as Adrien pushed Paon against one of the tower's metal poles tiredly, and he growled slightly.

"Chat Noir is tiring. You need to focus your attack on him, tire him out." He ordered, and he listened to Nathalie on the other end of the earpiece.

" _Yes sir._ " Paon lashed forward, throwing feathers after feathers at Chat Noir who yelped and backflipped back.

Gabriel leaned forward, keen. "He's almost there. You have to pull back soon, before Papillon finds his-" He was interrupted as new figure joined the fight, throwing a disk at Chat and right away he perked up and doubled his defence, reflecting the feathers back at Paon. Paon growled through the earpiece and Gabriel groaned, knowing the heroes had this fight.

"Get out of there immediately, Paon Bleu. Use any means needed." He tapped the earpiece and pulled it out, throwing it onto his table and dropped his tablet beside it. He glanced up at the TV on the wall, mutely watching Nadja attempting to keep up with the fight from the studios.

 _If only I had the Butterfly Miraculous I could no doubt create a powerful Akuma from that annoyance._ He thought.

The door opened, and Nathalie slipped into the room, tidying her suit. Gabriel turned the TV off as the reporter announced the heroes victory and glanced at his assestent and clapsed his hands together.

"This isn't working." Nathalie said simply, holding her hands behind her back as Duusu slipped out of her pocket, eyeing them tiredly. "Whenever we get Adrien where we want a champion appears and remove his weariness from the fight."  
"It has been repeating for the past few weeks hasn't it?" Gabriel mused before glancing down at the photos of Adrien on his desk of the past few weeks. Nearly every afternoon was filled with photo shoots, there was even a few taken at midnight with the moon behind a cherry Adrien. Gabriel was familiar with his son's smile to know he was tired and about to drop. Only that whenever Nathalie attacks and wear him down enough for Gabriel to spring on him, that butterfly thief come to the rescue with a Champion that empowers them, removing the weariness of the fight and some of the tiredness from Adrien's busy week. He's just a few feet from collapsing, only the butterfly holding him up.

"The butterfly is more annoying then we thought. He needs to be removed."

"I see you can finally see how much more powerful the butterfly is when used properly and in good hands." Duusu teased, receiving a glare from both adults.

There was a soft knock at the door and Nathalie pushed Duusu back into her pocket before opened the door, Adrien smiled tiredly at her.

"Um, can I talk to you Father?" He asked glancing toward Gabriel, who sat back and nodded. Stepping inside Adrien turned to his father and sighed.

"I um, was wondering if I could take the rest of the week off. I've been taking photo shoots for the past weeks nonstop, even the midnight ones. The teachers noticed that my work has started to decline due to lack of sleep." He went straight to the point, scratching his back. Gabriel nodded, thinking.

"I've been thinking something along the same lines, Adrien and I believe school needs to become second at this season. Starting next week, unless the photographer is unavailable, you will do as many photoshoots as required for this season of fashion."

"But Father!" Adrien shouted and quickly shirked away as Gabriel glared at him.

"This is important Adrien that you do these shoots."

"But so is school in the long run." Adrien offered desperately, and Gabriel nodded.

"That's right, that's why you will start reading books that a colleague of mine suggested that will cover all the subjects you will miss for this season. I also want you to write a five-thousand-word essay on how silk is made by the end of the month."

Adrien sighed, lowering his head. "Yes Father." Turning back to the door he slipped outside and closed the door behind him, Nathalie turning to him.

Duusu rushed out of the pocket, furious. "Is that how you interact with your son these day, Gabriel!? What would Emilie say?" Gabriel ignored her and glanced at the worried stare from Nathalie.

"You sure you want to push him this hard sir? There might be no coming back."

"It won't matter when he has his mother again, he can hate me all he want. But we _will_ get Emilie back from that cursed place." He growled and stood. He marched to the window, staring outside as Nathalie and Duusu watched him.

"The butterfly must be removed." He said again, thinking. Slowly a smile appeared on his face and he glanced towards Nathalie over his shoulder.

"I know what our next move is going to be. By the end of the week, the Black Cat Miraculous will be in my palm."

* * *

 **I would guess we're half way through guys! YAY! I'm excited to get to final battle! its going to be cool!**


	22. Chapter 22 Plan in Motion

**MAHAHAHAH, new chapter! sorry it took so long to post this guys, I've been busy and I won't put this before my real life. So, whats happening with me? Well I've just finished my Photography Diploma, started a entry lvl course for animation on the internet, so I'm going be slightly busy most days now to finish that this year.  
I've been playing D&D with my brother and sister, which has been fun. I've been writing the story down and I've posted two chapters so far on my Fanfiction account if you want to check that out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, its pretty much right after Adrien talk with his father. In the next chapter, we're going to start to see Gab's plan in action. Hope you stay around for that! :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Nino walked into the park, nodding in tune with the music playing through his headphones. He easily moved down the path, enjoying himself. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he peeked over his shoulder, Nooroo held his paw up and smiled as he held an earphone with his other paw. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he paused it and pulled the shared jack out and smiled back at the Kwami.

"Its very good, Nino! I can feel the emotions you poured into it!" He shouted, waving his small arms around. Nino laughed, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"Thanks Nooroo, ever since I got you I feel like I'm able to pour more emotions into my songs. Got anything to say for yourself, Kwami?" He teased and Nooroo chuckled as he put his headphones with the Kwami.

Glancing up Nino saw Adrien posing for the photographer, his face falling. "I hope Adrien is ok." Nooroo peeked over his shoulder and stared at Nino's friend as he posed, swallowing nervously as he watched the boy. The Kwami eyed the silver ring on Adrien's hand, frowning.

"What did he say he wanted to talk about? Could it be serious?"

"I guess. He texted me pretty early this morning. I thought he sleeps in on the weekend. He said he wanted to talk to me in person, so it must be serious." Nino sighed and tensed as Nooroo squeaked and ducked back into the bag.

"Hey Nino!"

Nino glanced behind him, his heart missing a beat as Alya and Marinette walked towards him.

"Uh? Alya! Marinette! What are you guys doing here?"

"Adrien texted."

"He sounded… upset." Marinette said worriedly, fidgeting worriedly. "Is he going to-" She started to panic as Nino glanced towards his best friend.

"He texted me too. Something's wrong." He said, his voice calming the girl. Alya's eyes narrowed at him and Nino blushed, fixing his glasses.

"Everything ok, Alya?"

"Hmm?" She blinked, her eyes focusing. "Oh, uh… yeah, somethings being bugging me." She scratched her head, confused. Nino shrugged.

Adrien relaxed as the photographer waved him down and turned towards them. His face perked up before falling, causing Nino to frown.

"Something _is_ wrong." He muttered as they walked towards to meet him halfway, Adrien forcing a smile to his face. "Dude! You look like your half dead! Why are you still modelling!?"

He grinned tiredly, patting his best friend's shoulder. "It's the season of fashion bro, Father wants me to model all of his products. He even trying some new settings in the photography like under the moon."  
"Surly he knows that all of this will cause you to collapse." Marinette pressed, her concern overcoming her stuttering. Alya nodded.

"A dead model is no use to him." Alya noted. Her eyebrow rose when Adrien rose.

"I think something is seriously wrong with the company. I think my father's company is in trouble." He said nervously, Marinette gasping and sending Adrien waving his hands worriedly at them. "Please don't say anything to _anyone_ but, I think he needs me to do this to save the company." Adrien shoulders sagged, exhausted.

"But would it be worth killing you over?" Alya said, crossing her arms.

"After Mother vanished, Father worked harder. I think the company is his only comfort after losing her." Adrien said softly, Nino tensing at the mention of her.

 _He hardly speaks of her._ He thought before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He has you."

Adrien smiled at him, receiving a tired grin back.

"Adrien." The group turned to find Nathalie standing in front of him, Adrien tensing. "You father called, he wanted remind to continue your work." She handed him a large book, Adrien nodded.

"And remember, if there's a attack, he demands you hide till it's over." She instructed, receiving another nod before she marched off towards the parked car. As she stepped in, she tapped her Bluetooth earpiece and closed the door behind her, speaking to the earpiece.

Alya's sharp eyes narrowed at the book and snapped it out of Adrien's hand. "Hey, I know this book! It's the book I read while my family were moving here to stay on top of my schoolwork." Alya flipped through the pages, reading some of Adrien's handwriting as Adrien try to claw it back. "Why are you working on this? Spill!"

"Dude! I thought you were at the top of our classes." Nino said, Adrien scratching the back of his head as Marinette gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Do you need help?"

"This is actually what I wanted to talk to you guys. Father is pulling me out of school."

"What!" The three of them shouted, staggering.

"Pulling you out of school! Oh no! Why?" Marinette said, hyperventilating and received a calming pat on the shoulder from Alya.

"Father wants me to be taking every opportunity to do a photoshoot. He even designed a whole new line focused on teen boys my age he wants me to be the face of. _New wardrobe… yay!_ " He said sarcastically as Marinette frowned, thinking.

"Pulling you out of school just to focus on photoshoots? Something isn't right." She muttered and Nino patted Adrien the shoulder.

"I'm sorry bro. If there's anything we can do, let us know."

Adrien sighed. "Its going to be a long season."

A crash caused the four to jump, spinning around to see Paon Bleu jumping in front of the camera set and jumped back onto the roofs, looking around and ignoring the cries of the cameramen bellow. Nino tensed, feeling Nooroo pressing a paw onto his back through the back. He glanced nervously at the others, his mind racing as he adjusted his wristband, the Butterfly Brooch gleaming up at him.

"Quick! Hide!" Adrien shouted, racing across park with Marinette racing after him. Nino turned and raced away in the opposite direction and ran out of the park, ducking behind a bench next to the park's wall.

Nino pulled his backpack off and unzipped it, letting Nooroo out.

"She's definitely trying to get your attention." The Kwami said as Nino slipped his glasses off and cleaned them.

"Do you think she's up to something?"

"She's working with Hawkmoth, its usually ' _fight till you get the Miraculous_ , _and I'll give you what you want_ ' but this time, he's having her wait. Something is going on. Be careful out there, Nino." Nooroo begged him. He placed his glasses back on and smiled at the small kwami.

"Sure thing, little dude. Wings Rise!"

Butterflies exploded out of the brooch and covered him as Nooroo was sucked into it, and Vrai Papillon stood and peeked over the wall, watching Paon waiting.

"She's definitely wait for us." Papillon said, butterflies flying around him. He held his hand out and called three butterflies to his hand.

"Go, find the others." He watched them flutter off, and turned back to watching Paon.

Two soft thuds landed behind him and he turned to find two of the butterflies he just sent fluttering around Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Great, you two are here."

"Have you found a champion yet?" Ladybug asked, stepping up beside him and peeked over at Paon. Papillon closed his eyes, feeling the emotions around him.

"No I haven't, plus there's no one here that's wants to help. But I don't know if I should just yet. Nooroo said that she looks like she's waiting, something Hawkmoth only would do if he has a plan in motion."

"I agree, bro." Chat said, his body slouching slightly. "Something's up."

"You ok, Chat?" Ladybug turned to him, concerned. Chat perked up, grinning normally.

"Better when you're around, my Lady." Ladybug nodded and turned back to Paon, Papillon chuckled and whispered quietly to him.

" _Smooth talking, dude. You managed to get a flicker of affection from her._ " He encouraged him, Chat perking and his grinned doubled in size.

Papillon perked up and turned and saw Rena sneaking towards them, his butterfly leading her. She quietly greeted Ladybug and Chat, before winked towards him.

"Hey Gramps, thanks for sending your butler." She teased him and he quickly formed his cane, rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing, foxy." The two shared a small laugh, Ladybug and Chat watching them amusedly.

"You two done?"

"Yeah, we're done. What's the plan."  
"I think your Kwami is right. Something's up, so here's the plan…" She quickly explained her thinking, the others nodding. "Got it?"

"Yep. Lets go, Ladybug!" Rena said, glancing at Chat and Papillon, who fist bumped each other.

"May the force be with us." Papillon said, causing Rena to pause.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour."

Rena blinked, the back of her head twitching as she watched them, a memory trying to resurface. Ladybug smiled at them and swung her yo-yo quickly.

"Let's clipped this bird's feathers."

* * *

 **Please review, they make my day. And I hope you guys will stay around for the future, the end game is on horizon.**


	23. Chapter 23 Nighty night Little Butterfly

**Hey guys, hows things? I am very busy right now, learning Maya, getting to class at night online and then learning how to host a D &D group of my own which should be fun. Sorry it took so long to give you this (I literly just spent the past hour or two writing this since its been a while since I updated... sorry about that.) Hope you enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it. This whole story has been fun writing, and I LOVED HEARING back from you guys.  
** **I love hearing from you guys so please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, you guys help me come back to this and want to update more. :)**

* * *

Vrai Papillon jumped up onto the roof and ducked behind a chimney, holding his cane close to his chest. Pausing for a second Papillon called one of his butterflies over. The butterfly fluttered onto his hand and he lifted it up, whispering to it.

" _Keep an eye on her for me."_ Gently throwing it up he closed his eyes and watched Paon through the butterfly, the peacock unaware of the butterfly flying above her. He sighed, opening his eyes and glanced towards the park. His vision switched over and he could now see their emotion and their colored outline. He smiled at Chat's blue aura with a mix of loyalty with his emotions as he stared at Ladybug, who was tensely watching Paon behind their bush. He turned back to Paon, a swirl of fear in her.

" _I hope this works._ " Papillon muttered as he leaned back, closing his eyes. Butterflies burst out of his Miraculous, their large mass forming the two heroes, their bodies shifting as the butterflies took on their crouching shape. Papillon concentrated, gritting his teeth and the butterflies solidified and launched over his chimney he was hiding behind, the butterfly Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo from her hip.

Paon twirled around, her one visible eye narrowing at them and she flicked her fans open, her emotion sharpening. Papillon eyes snapped open.

" _Now Rena!_ " He muttered, his concentration flicking.

A burst of light formed behind Paon out on the street and she turned around and stared at the hairy monster as it grew bigger, the ape-like-beast growing taller than the building. A flicker of fear went through her as the building crumbled as the angry beast stepped towards her. She turned back around, and Chat and Ladybug jumped at her. She panicked and shot random shoots at them. Papillon grinned.

The copies of Ladybug and Chat burst apart, the butterflies swirling around the whole building, blocking her view. Papillon stood and glanced around the chimney, grinning at the swam of butterflies. He briefly heard the gasps bellow before real Chat and Ladybug jumped onto the roof and charged into the swam. He quickly closed his eyes again, commanding the butterflies to help the two fight Paon.

The butterflies quickly absorbed some of Papillon's powers, their colors quickly changing to black. Switching view to one of the butterflies inside the swam Papillon watched a line of pink and white butterflies led Chat and Ladybug toward Paon, who was blindly swinging her fans around. Chat's eyes narrowed and the butterflies around him gave him some room as he twirled his baton around and swung it against Paon's shoulder, sending her staggering. Papillon forced the butterflies to push the black cat to the side, Paon's aura turning red and she swung her fan towards Chat and fired.

The metal feathers missed him as the butterflies pushed him out of the way, and Ladybug's yo-yo wiped around her hand and she yanked herself toward the Peacock, kneeing her under the jaw. Chat came back around behind her for another round as Ladybug recovered herself.

Paon stumbled back, panting. The two heroes stepped towards her and Paon growled, turning and ran. Papillon grinned and cleared her vision of his butterflies and shot toward her to join the fray. Paon staggered to a halt as she stared in horror up at a massive hairy monster, his fists above its head howling. She readied herself the attack. The butterflies on right cleared and she glanced to see Rena's foot smashing into her face, sending her tumbling off the roof. The beast burst into orange smoke when Rena landed on the edge of the roof, the seemingly crushed building also vanishing in smoke and returned to normal. Papillon and the two other heroes joined her at the edge of the roof and watched Paon land on top of the car, her ankle twisting oddly when she landed, and she rolled off onto the ground, screaming.

"She clearly doesn't have the cat's ability to land on our feet." Chat joked and Ladybug leaned forward, her eyes narrowing as Paon limped onto the middle of the road.

"She's hurt! We can end this now! Come on!" She launched forward, Chat following her. Rena glanced down at her necklace, her timer fading.

"I got only a few minutes left!"

"Should I make a champion now?" Papillon asked as Ladybug landed on the ground neatly and charged at the injured bird.

"Just get her!" She cried, shooting her yo-yo at her. Paon blocked the attack with a hop back, sending the yo-yo off to the side into Chat as he landed. The yo-yo quickly entangled itself with Chat's legs and he tripped, Ladybug pulling him towards her as she tried to quickly untangle him.

Paon shot metal feathers at them and Rena flew between them, spinning her flute in front of her and deflecting them. Paon spun his cane and jumped onto the ground and then lunged towards Paon, readying his cane for a lunge.

A car screeched caught Papillon's attention as he was falling towards her and he glanced quickly to the side. A van smashed into him, sending him flying into the other heroes. Rena caught him as Paon jumped onto the van with her fan digging into the metal.

"Go!" She cried, and the van screeched off, Paon hanging on to it with dear life.

Ladybug growled and pulled the yo-yo back into her hand, freeing Chat. "That gotta be Hawkmoth, who else would help a villain?"

"Villain service?" Chat shrugged, his green eyes narrow like a panther. "After them!" Chat and Ladybug jumped onto the roof, chasing the van from the rooftops. Rena stayed behind with Papillon.

"You go with them, I'll join you as soon as I recharged." She nodded at him. Papillon nodded back and called his butterflies to him and used them to help him get back onto the roof.

He jumped over rooftops and streets, quickly joining Ladybug and Chat Noir in the chase, a few police cars speeding after the van but out of range of Paon's metal feathers. Ladybug glanced up as a plane flew above them and landed at the airport ahead. The van sped through the fenced off parking lot and shot into a warehouse.

"They're in the airport!" Ladybug shouted and jumped off the roofs and landed on top of a moving police car as it raced towards the gaping hole in the fence. Chat and Papillon jumped onto the next police car, Papillon giving the police officer who was driving a nod.

"Why is she going to the airport? Did you see how she _took off_? It was as if she had a plane to catch." Chat chuckled as Papillon groaned, resisting a smile as the police car came to a halt behind the other one, Ladybug already racing towards the warehouse.

Chat and Papillon charged after her, Papillon calling his butterflies back into his Miraculous and they stepped into the warehouse. Ladybug was beside the van watching a man stumble out of the van which had crashed into piles of baggage and parcels, the man groaning.

"What happened? Where am I?" He glanced up at Ladybug, gasping. "Ladybug?"

"Who are you!" Ladybug jumped onto him, Papillon didn't even need to activate his vision to see the rage coming from her. "How did you come to the Butterfly Miraculous, Hawkmoth!?"

"What! What are you talking... my van!" He shrieked when he noticed the crashed van and he tried to rip his arm out of Ladybug's grip. "Let me go!"

"Heck no, Hawkmoth, your reign of-" She started before the man cried out, clutching his head the best he could with Ladybug holding him.

Chat, Ladybug and Papillon felt a twinge in the back of their heads before the man launched himself at Ladybug, the man's larger body forcing her back into the pile of baggage.

"I'm going to kill you Lady-grub!" the man yelled, Chat racing to Ladybug and grab the man back.

"I got him. What got into him!?"

"Did you guys feel that tingle just then." Papillon readied his cane, glancing about. "I felt it before, back when Paon hypnotized Alya back at school to attack you. She must've hypnotized him to get her out of there. He's not Hawkmoth." Ladybug glanced between Papillon and the man, her feature softening before glaring around.

"Then she must still be here. Quick, spread out and find her! Chat knock him out!" Ladybug raced to the side as Chat shoved the man into the van, the man slumping against the van and fell to the ground, unconscious. Chat and Papillon ran the other direction from Ladybug. Papillon glanced at Chat, who starting to puff slightly.

"Take it easy Chat. Get your breath while you can." Chat glanced at him before nodded tiredly.

"Didn't want her to see."

"No worries just get your breath, bro. It won't hurt to recover your breath for a second. I'll take this row." He nodded to the path ahead and he ran down it, piles of mail and cargo recently shipped in was on the side of the path. He glanced around, an uneasiness feeling filled him. He glanced down at his miraculous, calming his mind as he tried to call for a few butterflies to help in the search.

A burst of gas sprayed over him, causing Papillon to cough violently as he held his hand over his mouth and jumped ahead out of the spray of the gas. Coughing Papillon glanced back at the bottles of gas set up where he was, and he felt his mind getting heavier before he slumped to the ground, his eyes shutting slowly. He saw a pair of blue boots stepping up to the gas, the sound of the gas hissing fading and the turned back to him. He fell into darkness as he felt her lift him up and threw inside a wooden crate.

" _Nighty night little butterfly_."

* * *

 **DUH duh DUH!  
** PLEASE PLEASE review, I want to hear from you guys!


	24. Chapter 24 Failing Apart

**Things are going to get messy now.  
And to answer that Guest that wrote "**Huh. So the Butterfly locket contains a picture of whatever is most important to the bearer? **" Since I won't be touching that subject again so I'll answer you here. Yes, thats true. Nino finds his friends very important to him, that makes him such a great friend. And Gabriel's wife was very important to him when he had the butterfly. I'm very glade you picked that up, it was a little something I wrote that I thought a lot of people missed. glade you saw it. :)**  
 **Anyway, please review because now... you have to express your hate/corcern to me somehow. ;)**

* * *

Rena hopped over the roof of the police, throwing a quick salute at the officers who held the crowd back. Rena waved at the crowds, receiving a few cheers before she raced towards the warehouse, Lieutenant Raincomprix and a few of his officers standing guard at the large doors, their police vehicles blocking the door. A few officers dragged the knocked-out driver out as Rena ran up to them.

"Lieutenant Raincomprix!" Rena shouted, and he turned to face the hero.

"Rena Rouge. Ladybug and the others are inside, looking for Paon Bleu." He greeted her and let her pass them, a young officer beamed when he saw her and waved excitedly, a few of the older officers chuckled at him, who blushed as they teased him. She nodded and jumped onto the roof of the van and then up onto the pile of mail and raced across them, her eyes following the paths weaving through the boxes and parcels.

Ladybug jumped up ahead of her, a frown on her face. She brightened when she saw Rena, and she smiled at her.

"Thanks for coming back, Rena."  
"How's everyone going? Where's Paon."  
"We can't find her." She shook her head and Chat lifted himself up on the other end of the warehouse on his baton, forcing a yawn down.

"Nothing on this end My Lady, except for _mew-ny_ letters and parcels." The three of them waited for a second before Ladybug and Rena frowned.

Rena cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting. "Papillon? Did you find anything?"

Shouts and screams caused the heroes to turn around and ran back out into the open. The police officers pulled back behind their vehicles and had their tasers drawn and aimed at the Peacock Wielder, who held her arm around the young officer, her fan pointed toward the heroes. The heroes stumble to a halt, their eyes narrowing.

"Give me your miraculous, Ladybug, and I'll let them go. No one else has to be hurt."

"You're still following Hawkmoth's orders? You don't have to listen to him anymore, he doesn't have any powers anymore." Ladybug complained, her yo-yo hanging loosely at her side. Chat and Rena jumped onto the roof of the police car's, waiting for an opportunity.

"We both are fighting for the same thing, so yes, I will follow his orders. Now, again, give me your miraculous Ladybug."

"Not mine? What's wrong, this cat's claws too sharp?" Chat teased, blinking tiredly and received a sadden smirk from Paon Bleu.

"The Black Cat Miraculous already belongs to him."  
"Um, its right here, on my finger." He held it up, smirking at her. She shrugged.

"I'll never give him my Miraculous to him. Now let him go, you said yourself no one else has to get hurt. Let him go."

Paon paused before nodding, letting the officer fall forward and he crawled away and Rena jumped down beside him and placed a comforting hand on him. Ladybug frowned as Paon shrugged.

"Sure. But I don't think you need to worry about them."

The officers behind the police cars turned their tasers towards the nearest hero, Chat yelping as three officers shot his back and sent him rolling off the car. Rena yanked the terrified officer out of the way and hid him behind the car she was on and knocked a few hypnotized officers away. Ladybug flipped backwards, her yoyo knocking the tasers out of the nearest officer's hands. They charged towards her, Ladybug eyes narrowed as Lieutenant Raincomprix jumped towards her, his eyes blank.

Chat groaned as the officers dropped their tasers and raced towards Rena, and he pulled the taser darts out of him, shuddering. He glanced up and rolled out of the way as Paon landed next to him, and swung his baton at her. She blocked it easily, her fake eye glowing gold and she smirked, sidestepping Ladybug's yo-yo aimed at her head without looking. Chat dodged Ladybug's yo-yo and charged at the Peacock, snarling.

Ladybug quickly pulled her yo-yo back and jumped away from her assailants, landing beside Rena. Rena spun her flute around and hit the officer's hands away from her.

"Where's Papillon? Did he need to recharge?" She asked quickly, shooting Ladybug a glance. Ladybug shrugged.

"Maybe he went to create a champion?"

Chat yelped and crashed at their feet, the hypnotized officers pulling back as Paon stepped towards them, her pin on her chest blinking once.  
"I'm afraid that Butterfly won't be joining us." She smirked gesturing to an officer who threw Papillon's cane to them. Rena's eyes narrowed and she snarled as Chat groaned, pushing himself up.

"What did you do to him!? Where is he?"

"Off the playing field." She smirked knowingly before she whipped her two fans towards the police officers behind the heroes, two streaks of metal feathers flying towards them. Ladybug and Rena jumped back and into them, blocking them with their weapons.

"I knew you were going to do that, Ladybug." She teased as she whipped them back forward towards Chat who struggled onto his feet.

Ladybug eyes widened as Chat scream, three metal feathers digging into his leather suit and he crumbled to the ground.

" _No!_ " She shot her yo-yo towards her. Lieutenant Raincomprix stepped into its path as Paon turned and raced away, jumping over the fence and into the street.

She pulled her yo-yo back and rushed to Chat and held him up, who yelped as she moved his shoulder.

"Chat! You ok?"

"Better… now you're here." He muttered weakly through clenched teeth, his eyes sparkling slightly as he stared up at her. Ladybug glanced up at the officers who started to blink rapidly, Raincomprix pressing his hand to his head. She glanced back to his shoulder and bit her lip as she slowly gripped one of the feathers.

"It's going to hurt." She warned him and received a ready nod. He gasped heavily as she pulled it out, a trickle of blood seeping out of his suit.

"Make sense that only another Miraculous wielder can cause another wielder to bleed," Rena said with a flinch as Chat prop himself up against Ladybug's shoulder.

" _Cataclysm_." He muttered, dark magic built around his claws and he scratched the remaining feathers, which turned to dust. He breathed heavily, pressing a hand against it.

" _Lucky Charm!"_ Ladybug threw her yo-yo up and caught a large bandage which she helped him press against his wound.

"Go home Chat, rest."

"I'll be fine My Lady, it's only a cat scratch." He smiled up at her weakly and received a strong glare from both female heroes. He nodded. "Ok, Ladybug, I'll go. Just keep me updated."

"I'll drop by that Ladyblogger's home and have her post anything if Paon appears again." Rena promised, and Ladybug nodded, agreeing.

"Just rest. Your Kwami took a big hit for you today."  
"Oh great… he's going to complain all week because of this." Chat groaned as he stood with Ladybug's help. He glanced down at Pappillon's cane worriedly, and Rena picked it up holding it tenderly.

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know." Rena said quietly.

"We'll send Alya the news of the disappearance of Papillon, maybe Paris could help look for him. His cane hasn't disappeared yet so that means they haven't stolen his Miraculous."

"Yet." Chat said, his ring blinking.

Lieutenant Raincomprix stepped forward, nodding at them. "I'm sorry what happened there, Ladybug. She hypnotized us before we knew she was there."

"It's ok. Can you help Chat to the street, he's hurt." She asked and he glanced in surprise to Chat, noting his shoulder.  
"I'll have one of my officers drive him a few streets away in his car, so the public won't see him hurt."

"Thank you." She nodded at him gratefully, and he called the young officer over and had him help Chat in his police car. Ladybug and Chat nodded at each other before Ladybug turned back to the Lieutenant, Rena joining them.

"Papillon is missing. Can you spare a few officers to help us look for him? We believe Paon did something to him but hasn't stolen his Miraculous off of him yet. Which… is concerning." Lieutenant Raincomprix eyes widened, glancing between Chat in the car and Papillon's cane.

"We're struggling aren't we?" He asked quietly.

"She's strong, but she hasn't won. We'll make sure of it." Ladybug glared at him, and he nodded, calling a few other officers over and had them start searching the warehouse.

"I'm going to talk to the airport security for their help to search the grounds. Maybe she hasn't moved him yet."

"We're going to check the surrounding buildings around the airport to see if she _did_ move him." Ladybug swung her yo-yo up onto the nearest building and shot through the air, Raincomprix moving towards the warehouse as the airport security appeared. Rena held Papillon's cane close, staring down at it worriedly. Her eyes narrowed and her fox ears perked up slightly as her mind turned. She raced down the towards the street and bounced onto the fence and jumped onto the roof, ignoring the crowd below.

She fell into the alley from the roof and ducked behind a few bags of trash and dropped her transformation. Trixx flew out of her necklace and watched her curiously as she pulled her phone out and saved a photo of Papillon from her website to her phone. Going to the gallery she studied the photo, squinting at his face. She swiped sidewards and stared at a selfie of her and Marinette, Adrien and Nino photobombing in the background.

She frowned, zooming into Nino. His golden eyes stared at her through his glasses. " _Nino…_ " Her eyes widened and she quickly went to her phone log, clicking his contact.

" _Hey Bro's, sorry I didn't pick up right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks_!" Nino's voicemail came out of her phone as she held a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as she gasped quietly.

* * *

" _What was that!_ " Plagg screamed as he Adrien dropped his transformation and held Ladybug's bandage over his wound. "I'm going to wither and die if you keep getting hit like that! I need my cheese to calm down! The darkness… its closing in!" Plagg panted faceplanting onto Adrien's table.

"Sorry Plagg, she caught me off guard. I'm so tired." He groaned, grabbing a wheel of Camembert and set it gently on to the table, Plagg eyes widening as he just left it there for him. He glanced worriedly at him and quietly pulled the wrapper off and bitt into it, watching his Chosen as he sat down on his bed.

"You need to rest." He said, concern building up in him. Adrien groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"I forgot about the photo shoot, I'm supposed to be back there instead of here."

"Just say you got hurt during the fight or something and you can't do anything." Plagg suggested, pausing in his cheese for a second before ripping another piece off. Adrien sighed.

"I have a feeling Father is just going to have me rest for an hour, fill me up with pills and then have the wound covered up and push me back out. He really wants these shoots done…" He blinked tired, leaning sidewards as he started to fall asleep before snapped back upwards, his eyes wide.

"Do you think you could scratch my face to force him to cut me some slack?" He asked Plagg eagerly.

Plagg stared at him, the cheese halfway up to his mouth falling out of his paw. "Oh, my Camembert… you really do _need_ more rest. Maybe a coma."

Adrien groaned, falling backward onto his bed. "If… only." He yawned, barely keeping his eyes open.

Plagg sighed and bite into his cheese again, his ears flicking as he heard a hiss. He growled, scanning the room.

"What's that sound! Sounds like Snazz hissing at me after I pulled her tail." Plagg said, searching the room for the Snake Kwami. His nose twitched and he froze, the scent other than his Camembert touched an old memory from his old Black Cat from the Second World War, who used to work with gasses.

"Don't breath!" Plagg shouted, swirling into the air and rushed toward Adrien as the gasses rose above Adrien's bed. He twirled over Adrien's face frantically.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Kwami frowned and tapped Adrien's face. The boy was out cold. Plagg slowly back away, his eyes widening. All of his senses twitch, and he turned around to face a gas-masked figure staring at him, his white hair being crunched by the mask as he reached down to Adrien's hand.

" _Leave him alone!_ " Plagg shot down, bitting his hand. The man pulled back and twisted his hand around, grabbing the Kwami mid-air. Plagg struggled against his grip before he dug his fangs into his hand. The man grunted and held onto him, his other hand grabbing the ring on Adrien's finger and started to pull it off. Plagg eyes widened and he growled, his body sparking with black electricity. The man dropped him, hissing as Plagg glowed with his black powers.

"Leave my Chat Noir alone!" He screamed and charged.

The ring slipped onto his finger, and Plagg felt the chains of commands pulling him back. The mask tilted his head, staring at the Kwami.

"I rather the name Jaguar Noir."

* * *

 **We're almost to the final battle my dear readers...**


	25. Chapter 25 Awakening

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. I got a job last time I posted and I haven't been able to do much writing or didn't have the motervation to do so. Its been hard to get back to writing. I work in the morning but for next few week I'm off so I should be able to get a few more pages down (Unless I get really motivated, I could get a few Chapters done.)  
So here's a late Christmas Present. ENJOY!**

* * *

Nino moaned, blinking groggily as he leaned against a pole. He groaned tiredly, pulling himself away from it. As he softly laid down, his hand pulled back and he felt the cold touch of metal around his wrist. He glanced up at his hand, the handcuff was snapped around his wrist and attached to the handrail. Nino blinked at his wrist, his mind slowly returning to normal when his heart jarred abruptly and his eyes widened. He shot forward and grabbed his wristband with his free hand, spinning it around.

"My miraculous! Nooroo!" He shouted, his voice echoing around him. He spun around as far as his chuffed hand would allow him and stared up the catwalk and stared up at a giant window, the panel's creating a large butterfly.

" _Hawkmoth_ …" He muttered.

Wordlessly he stood and turned to stared up at the large decorated window, vines climbing up the metal frame work around it. He slowly followed the vines down and stared at a small garden, flowers starting to bloom on the bushes. A white metal casket sat at centre of the garden, the lights above it shone down at it as if it was a prize possession. Nino would've admitted it was a beautiful and touching sight, and that someone went a long way to show their love to the person in the casket, if it wasn't for the dark shadow of a man that stood beside it, his wild white hair covering his eyes.

The man turned towards him, his blue eyes glowing under his hair causing Nino to pull back on his cuffed hand. The man moved towards him, his hands behind his back. He walked slowly and precisely, his eyes digging daggers into the boy till he stood in front of him. Nino stumbled back onto the floor, the cuffs holding his arm across him as he stared up him.

"So, you're the one who stole Nooroo from me."

"Hawkmoth… What are you?" Nino said, studying him. Hawkmoth wore a black body suit with thick white fur around his neck, wrists and the top of his boots. Dark metal covered the tips of his boots and claws, reflecting none of the light behind him. He was a dark shadow, his eyes glowing beneath his dark mask, and he grinned, showing his fangs.

"I go by the name of Jaguar Noir now." He held his fist up, a black ring with a green paw mark on it, Nino's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"What did you do to Chat, man!?"

"He's fine, Mr Lahiffe. Yes, I know who you are. I was slightly surprised my son's best friend was the famed Vrai Papillon, but I suppose fate has some sort of humour."

"What did you do with Nooroo?" He demanded, pulling himself back up. Jaguar Noir eyebrow rose unimpressed before he held the Butterfly Miraculous up.

"I took back what _was_ mine. But don't worry, I won't use him."

"Give it back!" Nino launched forward, his hand reaching out to it. Nino's finger just touched a wing of the Miraculous before Jaguar jumped back at the last second, landing safely beside the casket.

"I could've said the same thing to you when you first took Nooroo. No. Its going to stay here, out of reach. Don't bother to try to escape, Mr Lahiffe, you only hurt yourself trying." He said as he placed the butterfly brooch on top of the casket.

"What are you going to do, _Jaguar Noir_?" He growled, pushing his glasses back. Jaguar hummed, turning back to Nino.

"I'm going to bring my wife back, and to do that, I require Ladybug's Miraculous. _Purr_ -haps I'll go ask her…" He grinned, Nino swallowing hard at the terrifying sight.

Jaguar flashed forward, jumping onto the handrail and raced past him, disappearing into the shadows. Nino turned around and heard the sound a elevator in the shadows. He turned back to the handcuffs, rattling them and growled.

* * *

Plagg twirled out of the ring, groaning loudly. He glance around at the elevator as they rose, Gabriel fixing his clothes.

"Give me some cheddar." Plagg growled. Gabriel didn't even glance at him.

"Don't try to weaken my transformation, _Plagg._ " He ordered, the Kwami feeling the chains of his Miraculous wrapping around him tightening. "I know Camembert is the cheese that give you the most energy, I do in fact keep a close eye on my son's spending and notice a constant purchase of Camembert, one that would feed and sustain a spoiled Kwami."

The Kwami grinded his fangs together and swirled in front of him. "You don't have the right to call Adrien your son! He's miserable, uncertain. You drove him into the grave with all the work you gave him, just to steal _his_ Miraculous!? Congratulation! You've just earned a to spot in Worst Fathers Who Wore a Miraculous!"

"Enough." Gabriel glared at him, hold the ring up and Plagg's mouth vanished, the Kwami mumbling in panic, his paws touching his face as they arrived in Gabriel's office. He glared at the man, his catlike eyes narrowing.

Natalie stepped in causing Plagg to duck behind Gabriel for a second before he saw Duusu on her shoulder. Duusu gasped when she saw Plagg and rushed to him, Plagg accepting her hug. Duusu held a few tears back, stroking the back of the Cat Kwami. She pulled back and held his face at arm's length, tracing the area around Plagg's mouth was, Plagg holding her paw to his cheek, his eyes returning to normal.

"Oh Plagg, I'm sorry." She whispered, dropping her head. "This is all my fault, if I was a better Kwami to Emilie, maybe this wouldn't have-" She started but Plagg placed a paw on her mouth, tilting his head, his eyes twinkling. Duusu couldn't help but sigh, smiling.

"You're right. You might be a brat but, you're right." She sighed, dropping her head. Plagg pulled her into a hug, dropping his jawline to her shoulder, his chest purring.

"Plagg, in the bag, now." Plagg glanced up at Gabriel, who turned away from Natalie and gestured at a bag on the table. "And eat, once we're alone, we're transforming. Natalie, get Adrien."

* * *

 **Please, please review. they all make me want to keep writing. Writing is getting harder for me, and knowing people like and want more chapters will help me be more motivated to give you something quicker.  
Thanks.  
**

 **Daniel**


	26. Chapter 26 Plagg?

**Hey guys, I think some of my next few chapters are going to be shorter then the norm, simply so I can get more content out and not feel preasured to write A WHOLE LOT. But I will write a longer one if it need to be longer. anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Nino yelled as he pulled against the cuffs, his wrist turning red. Gasping he slumped, exhausted. He glanced over his shoulder, staring at his Miraculous.

"I'm sorry, little man. He got us. He got you,I failed." He lowered his head, sighing. "He got Chat's ring and is no doubt going for Ladybug's earings now. Her and Rena are in trouble. There's nothing we can do, is there?" He paused, waiting for Nooroo's encouraging voice. Nothing came.

"Here I am, talking to myself." He muttered, pulling against the cuff again, the metal scapign against the pole. He sighed, slumping his head against it.

He closed his eyes, his mind twisting and dropping, a tone starting to beat in the back of his head. Humming and tapping along with it, Nino felt a small presence at the bottom of his chest. He frowned, focusing on it, the music slowly dimming as he lost attention to it as he explored the presence. He saw in his mind's eye a flutter of butterflies and he snapped awake, staring at the floor.

Twisting around he stared at the Butterfly Miraculous, the brooch gleaming slightly. Nino pushed his glasses up as he grinned.

"Emotions. I got you, dude." He said and quietened his mind and called the music again, the feeling getting stronger as the music swirled around him. Focusing on it Nino stared at the brooch, the brooch starting to flow and beat along with the beat of Nino's music in his mind. Slowly a butterfly fluttered out, causing Nino to gasp excitedly.

Nino stretched his hand out and the butterfly flew onto it, its wings beating slowly. Nino lifted it up to the cuffs, the butterfly fluttering off his hand and onto it.

"Do you think you can get out of this, my little dude?" He asked. The butterfly fluttered off it for a second before flying into it, the handcuffs absorbing the white butterfly before it popped open. Nino pulled his hand back, rubbing his sore wrist as the butterfly flew out of the handcuffs. He smiled at it and held a finger out to it, which it accepted and landed on it.

"Thanks, little man." He raced towards the brooch and slipped it on his wrist again, Nooroo appearing in a flash of purple light.

* * *

Adrien snorted, his eyes fluttering open and he pulled himself up, his hand going to his head.

"Ugh… man, I got a headache." He groaned which turned into a yawn. He covered his mouth as he shook his head, waking himself up. He glanced at his hand and straightened when he noticed the ring was gone.

"Plagg! Plagg?! Is this another prank of yours?" He rushed around the room, checking Plagg's usual hiding places. As he climbed back down the stairs from his second floor of his room, his heart started to panic.

"Did Master Fu take Plagg back? No, he wouldn't. Did Plagg decided-" Adrien ruffled his hair wildly as there was a knock on the door. Natalie stepped inside and glanced at Adrien.

"Hello Adrien, you've slept in. Your father wishes to talk to you." She stepped out the door as his face paled, and she waited for him.

Taking a big breath Adrien followed her down the hall and stairs, Gabriel standing at the door with his man-bag on his shoulder. He glared down at it before he noticed Adrien's presence.

"Adrien. I see you've rested." Adrien glanced away nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry father, I slipped in during the attack. I, ugh… fell asleep and slept for too long. I'm sorry." He hung his head, waiting for his father's sigh.

A hand pressed onto his shoulder, causing Adrien to glance up into Gabriel's soft eyes, something he hadn't seen since his mother was here.

"I'm glad you've rested, Adrien. Soon, things will return to normal." He pulled a soft smile and Adrien blinked, wondering if he was still sleeping. "I know I haven't been the father you needed, but in the future, I hope you can forgive me. Everything I did, I did for our family." He squeezed his shoulder slightly, Adrien still in a trance. He pulled back, a glint on his hand catching Adrien's eye.

Gabriel readjusted the ring on his finger, glaring at it.

"Is that…" Adrien reach forward to it, Gabriel turning his back to him and marched to the door. Adrien stared at him as he opened the door, two green eyes peeking out of the bag. Adrien slowly glanced towards Natalie who pulled her jacket to the side and slipped her phone into her pocket inside her jacket, a peacock jewel gleaming on the inside of her jacket. She grabbed her iPad from the counter and walked to the doors, turning around and glanced up at Adrien before she shut them behind her.

Adrien felt the large room swirling around him, crushing him as he stared at the door. Panting he slowly turned towards his fathers office and slowly pushed the doors open, stumbling forward. He stared at Gabriel's desk, slowly looking up at the portrait of his mother. The eyes on the peacock feathers stared at him, Emile smiling sweetly down at him and he felt his heart crush, and he slumped over his father's desk, sending the computer screen off the table. He choked on a sob, his arms shaking as he held himself up and his eyes glanced towards a small decorated silver box beside a framed picture of his mother. Shakily he pulled the box towards him.

He fell to ground and dragged the box with him, the lid popping up. Tears filled his eyes as he pulled wedding ring out and lifted it up in his clutched hand and sobbed into it, finding some comfort with his mother ring.

* * *

 **Please, please review. they all make me want to keep writing. Writing is getting harder for me, and knowing people like and want more chapters will help me be more motivated to give you something quicker.  
Thanks.  
**

 **Daniel**


	27. Chapter 27 The Rise of a White Knight

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I wanted to. But I've been busy with life, writing my own original stories, writing D &D sessions, prepping D&D sessions, reading, watching Netflix, work, studies, photography, ect. So, sorry. but I'm still writing it, just not as fast as I used to before I had a job, a D&D group and all that.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Nooroo!" The Kwami jumped slightly as Nino cried and smiled excitedly at him.

"You're ok, Master!" He swirled around him before rubbing himself against Nino's cheek.

"What did I say about calling me ' _Master?'"_ Nino laughed, cupping him around his cheek. He glanced down at the casket, a woman on the other side of the glass sleeping quietly. He pulled away from Nooroo, tilting his head curiously at her, her facial features and blond hair felt familiar.

"Nooroo, who is she?" He asked quietly. Nooroo fluttered down to the glass, pressing his paw against it.

"She was Hawkmoth's wife." He said, his wings drooping. Nino glanced down at her, surprised.

"Hawkmoth has a wife?"

Nooroo glanced up at him, nodding. "Both of Hawkmoth and his wife found us on the body of my last wielder in the ruins of our temple." Nooroo sighed, closing his eyes and wiped a few tears away. Nino glanced down at his miraculous on his wrist, his body slumping.

"How… did he die?" He asked carefully, Nooroo's wings fluttering slightly as Nino rubbed his back.

"She died after she saved Plagg and Tikki from a madman who wore the Peacock Miraculous. She gave a student named Fu the Miracle Box and she went back for Peacock Miraculous, but she didn't survive."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Nooroo." He sighed, staring at the woman. "But Hawkmoth has Chat's Miraculous, we need to help Ladybug and Rena to stop him."

Nooroo perked up and swirled around, his eyes wide. "Chat Noir lost his Miaculous!? Oh no, quickly there's an elevator at the other end of the room." Nooroo grabbed the edge of Nino's shirt as he turned and ran to the elevator, Nino tapping the button. The doors slide opened to reveal a small round platform, buttons set into he wall. Nooroo swirled to them as Nino stepped on, and pressed the top button.

The elevator shuddered and rose, Nino staring up at the empty space above them as the rose. They came to a stop and followed a track backwards, another track moving forward before rising in front of him.

"Where does that track go?"

"That goes into Hawkmoth's office in his home." Nooroo said, sitting on Nino's cap. Nino screeched, fixing his glasses as they moved away from that track.

"You mean we're in his house?! How big is his house?! How did he pay for all this? And where are we going?" He asked as the elevator shuddered again and started to rise. Nooroo chuckled as they rose out of the ground and up into the attic, Nino glancing around furiously. The large window opened in front of him, letting the setting sun light slip in, causing Nino to loose it.

"He has a secret lair!? With an automatic window with the shape of a butterfly on it! What the heck, _Hawkmoth_! _What the heck_!?" Nino held his head tightly, the Kwami laughing and floating to the miraculous on his wrist.

"Hawkmoth usually keeps his butterflies in here too. See." He touched the jewel, butterflies fluttering out of it and filled the room, causing Nino to groan at the sight.

"This is so cheesy! Its as if Hawkmoth was trying to recreate one of Adrien's anime villains. Gah, why?!"

"Up here, Hawkmoth was able to transform and send out his Akuma's, hiding till Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated him." Nooroo chuckled, swirling around him.

Nino glanced at his miraculous, frowning. He glanced at the butterfly shaped window, setting his cap straight.

"Well, I guess we can use once for its real purpose. Nooroo, wings rise!" Nooroo flew into the Miraclous, the butterflies swirling around him and pressed themselves against him before Vrai Papillon stepped forward, butterflies fluttering away to rest against the floor and walls.

Placing his cane onto the floor, he closed his eyes, looking for someone. A strong emotion bellow him caused him to pause, dropping his gaze to see the a boy hugging himself a few floors down.

"Why is there a kid in Hawkmoth's house?" He bit his lip, glancing outside before sighing, a butterfly landing in his waiting hands and soaked it with his powers, the butterfly's white glow turning light purple and he sent it off, watching it slipping own the elevator. Groaning, he dropped his head and closed his eyes again, switching to the butterfly's view. The butterfly pressed itself against the roof above the track he didn't go down and it appeared in a white office, a large painting of the woman in the coffin hanging up on the wall. The butterfly fluttered under the table and landed on the ring the boy was fiddling with, Papillon 's vision switching to the white void.

 _Papillon appeared behind the boy as he looked around surprised before he turned and stared at the butterfly hero. Vrai Papillon stumbled back as Adrien gasped, relieved._

 _"Vrai Papillon! You're here!"_

 _"Adrien…? Wha… what are you doing here?" He muttered, shocked. "I don't, I don't understand."_

 _"Papillon, I need your help! My, my father… he, he stole my Miraculous. I don't know why, or how he knew I had one but… he has Plagg!"_

 _"Plagg… you, had a miraculous?" His eyes widened, pieces starting to fall into place. "Adrien… are you…"_

 _"I'm Chat Noir." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head._

 _"Oh, my… oh no…" Papillon said, shocked. "You're Chat Noir. Your… your…"_

 _"I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted you guys to find out but… I need your help, I need to get it back from my father… and… I think, I think…" He started crumble, tears starting to roll down his cheeks._

 _"Do you know that… that your…"_

 _"I think my father is Hawkmoth." Adrien broke down, sobbing._

 _Papillon paused, staring at his best friend. He glanced down at his miraculous, the jewel gleamed in the white void and the four butterfly wings around it pressed against his suit. He stepped forward, hugging Adrien, letting him sob into his shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry man, you have no idea how sorry I am. I know he was hard to live with as your father, and that you lost your mother…" He paused, glancing away briefly, thinking back to the woman bellow. "But I need your help. Now, here." He pulled away, Adrien avoiding his gaze._

 _"The worst part is, I think… he was doing it for me. And I don't know why!" Adrien clenched his teeth, breaking down into tears again. Papillon sighed, holding Adrien's shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry dude. But, Adrien… I need your help." He shook him awake, Adrien glancing up at him._

 _"But, Plagg… my Miraculous its gone."_

 _Papillon smiled, his golden eyes glimmering as he held a butterfly to him. "I can help with that… Chat Blanc."_


	28. Chapter 28 Déséquilibre

**Um... Hi? I'M SO SORRY! A few things happened that caused me to stop... me not being a good writer, work filling my time, me fighting off addictions, getting ready to move down to Perth in a few months... so yeah, sorry. Its been a bit hard for me to write my own stories, as well as my own original stories.**

**I just want to thank for the reviews you guys gave me, which really inspired me write this again. This chapter is much bigger then my last one, and is the one I really looked forward when I decided to write this fic.  
**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Ladybug landed gracefully next to the chimney, frowning over the skyline of Paris. The sun was setting behind Eiffel Tower, something she loved to watch, but her mind was focused on the day's unnerving events. Vrai Papillon vanishing, Paon Bleu's savage attack on the three of them and Chat getting injured. That last one scared her. Can they be killed? Is Hawkmoth and Paon trying to kill them?

Rena landed beside her, her ears lowered, fidgeting worriedly with her flute. Ladybug sighed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alya. We'll find him." She smiled softly at her friend, who bit her lip nervously.

"Um, yeah… Why don't you think their pushing their attack?

Ladybug frowned, glancing at the setting sun. "Don't know, maybe their waiting for something."

"Do you think, they kidnaped Papillon to get back the butterfly Miraculous?" She looked up at her nervously and Ladybug squeaked slightly.

"I hope not. I really don't know what's happening these days. Everything got so confusing ever since Hawkmoth lost his Miraculous, sending Paon, Papillon appearing. Everything is…. _Ugh_."

Alya glanced away, nervous as darkness settled around them, and Ladybug, sighed.

"We should head back home, Rena. Rest while we can. The police are keeping an eye on the street and will let the news station know if Paon or Papillon pops back up-"

"I think I know who Papillon is!" Rena shouted, breaking down, pulling her ears tightly.

Ladybug stared at her, before screeching.

"I mean, I'm ninety percent sure its him but, there a ten percent not suer but the ninety percent is like screaming in my head that is him, and I tried to call him out of costume and he didn't answer, and he parents doesn't know where he is, and I lied to them that he's helping me with my sisters tonight just so they won't freak out but now I'm freaking out, I don't know what to do!" Rena screeched, pulling her fox-ears down, but paused as she stared at the terrified ladybug themed heroine. Ladybug coughed, calming down slightly.

"Um, ok." She sighed, bringing herself together. "Ok, how do you know him? And are you sure?"

Rena nodded. "I know him from school." Ladybug chocked. "I always felt like there was something about him that felt familiar but it didn't click till he said something earlier that made me connect the two. Now I'm terrified for him."

Ladybug bit her lip, thinking before placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Alya. Just go home and rest, we'll start looking again in the morning. Thank goodness it's a Sunday."

Rena Rouge nodded, and pounced towards her place, Ladybug watching her before she turned back to the Eiffel Tower, the city lighting up before her. She sighed, pulling her yoyo up and tried calling Papillon again. Her call was immediately disconnected, and she frowned worriedly before she whipped it towards her own place, flying towards it.

Landing gracefully on her balcony she tidied her ponytails. "Tikki, Spots Off." Tikki fell out of her earings and flew in front of her worriedly.

"Marinette, what happened?" She asked as Marinette fell onto her chair outside, staring at the stars. She sighed, grabbing a cookie from her purse and handed it to the Kwami.

"Papillon is missing. He disappeared while we were searching for Paon, and then she wiped the floor with us. She hurt Chat pretty bad so I sent him home to rest."

Tikki gasped, worry practically flowing from her. "Papillon is missing again. That's not good, at all."

"No, its not. I'm worried that Hawkmoth has the Butterfly Miraculous again. Great." She groaned, hiding her eyes.

"Without Nooroo on your side with the Peacock on Hawkmoth's side, we might need to see Master Fu about giving out some more Miraculous, maybe the Turtle for protection?" She bit into the cookie, thinking.

Marinette groaned. "That's not the worst part. Alya thinks she knows who Papillon is… or was. Ugh!" She pulled her ponytails, grunting as Tikki frowned.

"How did she figure it out? She could be wrong."

"She says he's someone from school! Which means _I could know him_ , and I'm trying not to think who it could be! And then I'll start to worry!" She squirmed, grunting harder with her Kwami watching her blankly.

"Isn't this worrying?"

A phone ring tone caused Marinette to stop ripping her hair out and pulled her phone out and squeaked. "Its Alya!"

"So?" Tikki landed on her knee, eating slowly. Marinette swallowed nervously, answering.

" _Hey girl! Did you manage to catch up with Adrien after Paon's attack?_ " Alya asked hurriedly, the twins shouting in the background. Marinette calmed down slightly, smiling.

"No, I uh, went back home and worked on a few things."

" _Girl! You need to take up on the opportunity and hid with him. Who knows, he might've taken you to the movies or to a fancy restaurant until the fight was over."_ Alya teased, laughing a bit when she heard the girl squeal, Marinette tying to hiding her blushing cheeks with her hair even though Alya wasn't there to see them.

"I-we can't do that; I didn't have anything nice on! And what if Mr. Agreste saw what I was wearing and banned me from going out with Adrien! Or just being near him!?" She freaked out, Alya calming her down on the other side of the phone as Tikki patted her knee, the two helping her to calm down.

" _And are you blushing right now?_ "

"… No." Marinette said defiantly, using her hair to hid slightly.

" _Girl…_ " Alya laughed slightly, before she shouted something to the twins.

"Sounds like you got your hands full. Why don't you ask Nino to help you with them?" She said, trying to tease her but frowned when she heard Alya freaked out slightly.

" _Who… oh, Nino! Right, um, yeah, I mean no. I called him already and, uh… he got a ummm…. A DJ! Yeah that's right, a DJ thing on… tonight. Yeah. Great opportunity for him you know, I totally support him with him doing this… DJ… thing._ "

The two of them listened to the awkward silence, Marinette slightly curious at Alya's reaction.

"Are you two going out?" Marinette broke the silence, trying to tease Alya to get a laugh. Her eyes went bug-eyed when she heard Alya's nervous hums and she struggled to get her words out to reply.

Marinette shot forward, her eyes twinkling. "Oh my gosh, you two are! You lo-"

" _I gotta go! Bye, Mari!"_ Alya shot her down, hanging up.

Marinette stared at her phone, a massive grin growing on her face. Tikki smiled, glad something took her mind off the day they had. Chuckling slightly, Marinette settled down on her chair, slowly drifting off, Tikki flying off her knee and grabbing a blanket and struggled to draped it over her, before she snuggled up in her lap, the small god drifting off to sleep along with her.

* * *

The two launched forward as a large roar echoed across the city. Marinette rushed to the rails as Tiki flew up high above her and the two stared across the city, buildings collapsing with loud crashes.

"Tiki! Spots on!" Marinette stepped up onto the railing as Tikki spun into the Miraculous and Ladybug flung her yoyo across the street and catching the chimney. Flinging herself across the streets Ladybug landed on top of a building and looked down at a construction crew inside their demolition machines, mindlessly slamming their trucks and demolition machines into buildings.

"Paon…" Ladybug growled as Rena Rouge joined her, frowning down at the crew. "We need to get them out of there before they do anymore damage."

Rena nodded solemnly, jumping high into the air and landed on top of a truck, dragging the driver out. Ladybug flung her yoyo out and created a large net, catching an wrecking ball before it slammed into the side of the building. She held it there as Rena jumped into each machine and grabbed the drivers by the arms and flung them out.

"Where's Chat?!" She shouted out the window her as she dove for the last driver. Ladybug pulled her yoyo back into her palm and jumped down beside Rena, pulling the driver out.

"He'll get here when he can, we can take care of this for now." She said as the drivers slowly woke up from Paon's mind control.

Their weapons beeped in their hands and they opened them up to the screen to reveal Nadja Chamack live on the news, flying around the Eiffel Tower in a helicopter. Nadja stared into the news camera as she pushed her heavy earmuffs microphone closer to her mouth as she shouted over the noise.

" _I'm live just above Eiffel Tower after a series of hypotonic attacks by the villain Paon Bleu, who is now standing on top of the Eiffel Tower! Ned, can you get a close up!?"_ Nadja shout to the camera man, who quickly zoomed in to the tip of the tower, a dark blue figure watching the city from the top of the pole.

Ladybug glared at the woman. "Lets go, Rena Rouge." She flung her yoyo up, Rena grabbing her waist as she flew off towards the Tower.

The two landed half way up and Rena dropped onto the metal frame, jumping up the side and kept in time with Ladybug. The two reached the platform at the top and stared up at Paon Bleu, who had watched them climbed up with a small smile on her lips.

"Where's Papillon?!" Rena shouted, twisting her flute around in her fingers as Ladybug spun her yoyo, the two heroines separating and walked around the pole, surrounding her.

Paon flicked her fans up to hid her mouth, her eye twinkling. "The young boy is fine, little fox. I can't say as much for you two."

Rena grinded her teeth angrily as Ladybug frowned. "So you did kidnaped him."

"Of course we did. The boy stole what was Hawkmoth's and was an annoyance. Our plan was continuously set back because of his Champions."

Ladybug chuckled, grinning. "Yeah, Akumas can be like that."

The woman glancing to Rena. "You know, according to my Kwami, the Peacock and the Fox Miraculous if joined together you'd be able to see the future. Did you know that?" She tilted her head, her eye on her hair shimmering slightly by the movement.

Rena eyebrow rose, scoffing. "Who would want to know their future? It ruins the fun of living it."

Paon lowered her fan, revealing a smile. "I don't know, I think you would've thought twice if you'd knew your future. But I guess this is what you wanted, you wanted to live it. So here it is."

The tower shook violently, Ladybug and Rena stumbled back and the two grabbed the railing. Paon steadied herself lazily as the helicopter flew past them, Nadja waving furiously at them. Ladybug glanced down behind her, her eyes widening as she saw the tower starting to tilt. She turned to Rena, spinning her yoyo.

"Get ready to jump!" She flung her yoyo to the helicopter with one hand grasping the rail behind her, the red and black yoyo wrapping itself around the seat inside.

The rail behind her turned to ash, sending her falling backwards. The yoyo untired itself and sprung back into her hand as she fell through black ash, crashing into a few metal frames before they turned to ash themselves. She twisted herself around to look up and stared in shock as the Eiffel Tower came tumbling down after her, pieces eventually fading into ash. She spotted Rena jumping from one metal frame to the next before it vanished under her feet.

"Ladybug, look out!"

Ladybug looked straight up, and Paon burst out of the black ash, snapping her fans forward, sending a shower of feathers at her. She spun her yoyo in front of her, deflecting the feathers as the two of them fell. Paon growled, pulling her fan back again as Ladybug deflected the last feather. She frowned and wrapped her yoyo around her, trapping her arms under them. She pulled herself to her and throwing a punch across her jaw. Paon grunted and freed herself from the string and kicked the ladybug heroine. The two rolled around each other, trading blows.

The ground rushed towards them, and Ladybug gritted her teeth, glaring at the woman through the ash. The blue tinted woman smiled as a dark figure flew past them, grabbing her out of Ladybug's grasp. Ladybug panicked, throwing her yoyo at a roof near her. She watched it fly towards it in slow-motion as the ground came nearer and nearer.

She felt Rena grabbing her in the last few seconds and crashed into the ground, the fox managing to roll into it.

"Rena! You ok?" Ladybug pulled herself out of the fox heroine arms, and gently helped her up. She grimaced, nodding shakily as ash started to rain around them.

"I'll be fine. Where Paon?"

"Right here." Paon stepped out of the ash, smiling. "I see you landed on your feet, I thought it was cats who did that."

"You'd be surprise how agile can fox be." Rena groaned as she readied herself, glaring at the Peacock. Ladybug spun her yoyo, readying herself for an attack from Paon.

A jab from behind struck Ladybug, sending her sprawling forward and crashing into the ground. The item pinned her to the ground from behind, sending searing pain up her spine. Rena yelped as a kick sent her flying next to Ladybug, and the two glanced over their shoulders to see Chat Noir's silver baton pinning Ladybug to the ground.

The dark figure stepped forward out behind them, holding the staff into them.

"Chat?"

The man smirked, tilting his head back slightly triumphally. "I'm afraid Chat Noir won't be joining us, Ladybug and Rena Rouge."

Ladybug growled, pushing against the baton. "What did you do to Chat?"

"He won't be coming for you Ladybug." The man frowned, offering his hand forward. "Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug."

Ladybug growled, recognizing the voice, throwing her yoyo behind her blindly from the ground. The yoyo zipped past the man's head, causing him to step away, the baton on her back slipping, allowing her to flip back onto her feet with Rena pulling herself back up, the two of the standing back to back, keeping an eye on both Miraculous thieves.

"I will _never_ give you my Miraculous, Hawkmoth." She barked, ash around them slowly blowing away in the morning breeze. Nadja's helicopter flew over them, the camera focusing on them.

"I go by Jaguar Noir, now." Jaguar Noir muttered, readying his baton as Paon Bleu lowered herself, hiding her face with her fan.

"That name stinks like Camembert!" A voice yelled, causing the four of them to glance up to see a white leather figure falling onto Jaguar, who barely had time to block the claws with his baton. "Plagg must be rubbing onto you, Father." Chat growled, kicking Jaguar in the face and flipped back away and landed between him and a speechless Ladybug, who stared at Chat.

"Chat?" Ladybug asked and received a wink over his white leather shoulder pad.

"Hey, my Lady. Sorry we're late." Chat Blanc stretched his fingers out, silver claws extruding as he smiled dangerously, revealing cat-like fangs.

"Chat?" Jaguar and Paon paused, staring horrified at him as the sounds of fluttering wings filled the air and thousands of butterflies filled the streets, Vrai Papillon leading the charge.

Jaguar growled when he saw the butterfly-themed hero. "You brought my son into this? Your friend into a war, _boy_?"

Papillon growled, racing forward with surprising speed. "You brought him into this war the moment you chose to give up on him and go after some far fetched dream!" Papillon jumped up towards Jaguar, his cane raised above his head.

Paon flung a series of metal feathers at him, Papillon bursting into butterflies. The butterflies behind him burst outwards, creating hundreds of copies of Papillon and they charged forward, all them using their canes to fake attacks at the villains, distracting them. Chat Blanc jumped onto Jaguar, grabbing the baton as Ladybug jumped in to help him.

"Wait, did you say _'Father'_ earlier?" Ladybug asked as Jaguar ducked under one of Papillon's duplicates and sidestepped Chat's claws.

* * *

Rena charged Paon, the woman eye narrowing and blocked one of the fox's fists. The two struggled against each other for a bit, Rena growling. "What the deal between the two of you anyway? Why are you helping him?"

"We both want the same thing." The blue peacock smiled thinly before smashing her fan into her lute.

A harsh crack landed on her back sending her stumbling forward and Papillon kicked the fan out of her hand. Rena stared at him, shocked as he kicked her away and covered her with duplicates of himself.

"Papillon?" Rena asked and the butterfly hero smiled at her. A copy of him paused beside her, laughing.

"Yeah, that's the real one."

Rena raced to Papillon, hugging him who chuckled and returned it. "Hey, Rena. You ok?" Rena pulled back, staring at him, tears in her eyes.

"Am I ok? Are you?! You were kidnaped! I was worried sick! I was terrified of losing you after everything that happened."

"Hey, easy." Papillon paused, placing calming hands on her shoulders. "I was just kidnaped, I'm fine now."

"All I could think about last night was… if I lost you, if you weren't there at school, laughing or we weren't hanging out together with the others or by ourselves… I would've lost a great friend." She lowered her head onto him, calming herself slowly as Papillon blinked at her confused.

"Um… _ok what_?" He asked, his focus slipping.

The butterflies on the battlefield fluttered apart and Paon Bleu burst out of them, sending a wave of feathers towards them. Both heroes reacted at the same time, Papillon forcing the butterflies in front of them as Rena pushed him down as she spun her lute quickly. Feathers flew through butterfly barrier and Rena deflected them aside, and charged through the butterflies, catching Paon by surprise.

"Go help Ladybug and Chat, I got her!"

* * *

Chat and Ladybug blocked and attacked Jaguar, Chat catching one side of the baton with his claws and held it as Ladybug came in for the attack. Jaguar lifted Chat up and rolled over him over, sending Chat Blanc into Ladybug. Ladybug caught him and he quickly got onto his feet to push her out of the way Jaguar's baton.

"Stay out of this son, before I do something I regret." He growled, retracting the baton back to normal size. Chat sent a death glare towards his father, clutching his hand as he helped Ladybug back up.

"So Akumatizing people and forcing them to fight against their will is something you don't regret? Sending Akumas after your own son?! You don't regret any of that?!"

"I'm doing this for us!" Jaguar yelled as the Papillons duplicates separated into hundreds of butterflies around them.

"I hate it already." Chat growl, snapping his hand back open. " _Cataclysm_!" A dark purple force formed around his claws and he jumped forward, catching Jaguar's baton. The baton quickly cracked and shattered in the man's hands, who growled.

" _Damnit_ Adrien, just stay out of my way!" He dropped a hard punch down into Chat jaw, sending him stagger back.

"Chat!" Ladybug raced forward, pulling Chat back out of the way.

"Just give me your Miraculous before you get yourselves killed, Ladybug! _Cataclysm_!" Jaguar launched forward, his hand reaching towards Ladybug.  
Time slowed down as Ladybug eyes widened as Chat Blanc pulling her back and placing himself between her and the Jaguar. Jaguar's eyes widened and he redirected his Cataclysm away from Chat. Chat's glared turned into surprise as he felt someone else pushing him aside, Papillon reaching out to grab Jaguar's wrist with an angry cry.

A thunderous crack echoed through the city of Paris before a large purple explosion exploded, the shockwave causing neighbouring building windows to shatter and sent the heroes and villains flying back. Groaning, everyone stood up sluggishly, their miraculous rippling with purple electricity. Ladybug and Chat Blanc glanced towards the centre of the of explosion and watch Vrai Papillon standing up tenderly.

He groaned, twisting his wrist around to stared at a shattered butterfly Miraculous, purple sparks jumping between the broken wings.

"Nooroo?" He said weakly.

The sparks charged up quickly, causing Papillion to scream as the miraculous glowed brightly on his wrist, the butterflies around on the battlefield glowed and started to be sucked into the broken jewel. Particles of his suit started to peel off of him as he gripped his arm, screaming as the Miraculous burned his wrist.

Chat Blanc cried in pain briefly, causing Ladybug to grab him as a purple mist rolled over him and a butterfly slipped out a ring on his finger and was sucked into the bright light as Adrien collapsed into Ladybug's arms. Ladybug stared in shock at Adrien in her arms before she shrieked briefly, Rena jumping beside her and held Adrien down as the ground around them shook, Papillon's screams causing everyone to watch in horror as the light grew around his wrist.

"Nooroo!?" Papillon cried through gritted teeth, squinting into light.

" _Nino!_ " Nino heard Nooroo's voice distantly as his suit was pulled off his skin like a burning bandage. " _Let my Miraculous go! Now!"_ Nino growled, throwing his hand into the light. He screamed as his hand grabbed the Miraculous and ripped it off his band.

A shockwave sent Nino flying back, and he pushed himself up to see the ball of light rippling in mid-air before it snapped out of existence.

Silence fell upon the Battlezone, Nadja's helicopter slowly coming back around after being blasted away by the blast. Nino stood up slowly, holding his burn wrist with his burnt fingers, tenderly. Ladybug and Rena helped Adrien up, Ladybug looking very flustered before the started moving towards him. Ladybug and Adrien frowned as they drew near, their eyes widening.

"Nino?!" They cried as Rena rushed towards him, her Miraculous starting to create a thick orange mist.

"Nino, your hands!" She reached out to him, Nino eyes narrowing onto her Miraculous.

"Wait, Rena, your Miraculous." He stopped her, pointing at it. She cast a quick glance at it, freezing when the mist grew with intensity.

Nino glanced behind her, his eyes spotting Adrien and Ladybug watching them, red particles slowly building up around her Miraculous. Nino eyes widened.

"Adrien, move!" Nino shouted, pushing Rena away from him. Adrien frowned and glanced up at Ladybug, and his eyes widened when he spotted her earrings. He pushed her away quickly as she reached up to her Miraculous, the particles glowing bright red.

The particles sent a flare out, ripping the air between her and Adrien. The flare rippled up the battlefield and up the side of a building, trees and grass appearing after it, growing uncontrollably. Vines climbed up the side the building, the vines crushing the building. Ladybug squealed, covering her earrings with her hands, particles slipping out of her fingers.

Nino glanced towards Rena as she yelled, orange mist swirling around her as she looked around franticly.  
"Nino!" She shouted.

"I'm right here, Rena!" He said, reaching out to her. A black bolt rippled right before him, and the ground ripped apart between him as Jaguar Noir yelled in pained, clutching his hand as the Cat Miraculous started to send chaotic flares out around him. Nino eye widened and ducked as another flare flew over him, the flare hitting the bottom of Nadja's incoming helicopter. Pieces of the helicopter turned to dust, others turned to hard rock or just exploded, the people inside falling.

"No!" Ladybug dropped her hands and flung her yoyo to fly by them to catch them. A burst of red flares roared as she dropped her hands, flares whipping all over the battlefield, creating a thick forest with flowers that were pitch black with thousands of stars in them. A flare whipped under the falling passengers and millions of water bubbles appeared, catching the passengers as water creatures formed right before their eyes.

Ladybug tried to clamp her hands over her ears again, but the red flares pushed her hands back and flares stared to twirled towards Jaguar Noir, who was also fighting against his own Miraculous black flares. Red and black flares clashed, causing the space between them to shake.

Nino fell forward, staring down the small chasm before he glanced up towards Rena on the other side, her orange mist twirling around Paon's own blue mist. The two stared ahead of them blankly, both of their bodies shaking. Nino stood back up and stepped back before he rushed forward, jumping over the chasm. He raced up to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Rena, snap out of it!" He shook her violently and shuddered as the orange and blue mists wrapped around his wrists. Paon and Rena turned to look at him distantly, both speaking at the same time with various of different voices.

" _Nooroo is gone. Isn't he, Vrai Papillon? I do not approve of this plan! Give my Ring to Ladybug, Father! With the defeat of Hawkmoth, Paris can now rest easy. I love you, Nino. Who are you? Thus… I was born._ "

Nino frowned, grabbing the Fox Miraculous and snapped it off her neck, Rena's eyes widening and cleared as she spoke once more in her far away voice. " _I'm Hawkmoth."_ She gasped and launched forward, holding her chest. She glanced up at Nino, her mask staying in place as the blue mist pulled away from her.

"Nino?" She groaned, holding the side of her head and then glanced at the Miraculous in his hand, which started to burn him. "Nino!" She grabbed the Miraculous in her gloved hand and flinched as the light grew.

"What were you thinking?"

"You were babbling weird stuff, I thought if I remove your Miraculous you'd stop."

"I don't… remember that." She groaned, holding her Miraculous away from her as it burst into bright light. Trixx rolled out of it, holding his small head in his paws in pain, mist rolling off of him.

"What's happening? Gah, never had to hold my powers back like this before." He groaned, glancing around. His eyes widened, a small whine escaping him when he saw Ladybug and Jaguar Noir fighting off flares. He turned to the two teens, his eye widening fearfully.

"This… what is this?"

"Nooroo is gone." An aged voice said behind them, causing them to turn around to see a small Asian man, holding his wrist where green smoke seeped out between his fingers. He turned towards Nino. "Isn't he, Vrai Papillon?"

* * *

 **BOOM! NOOROO IS GONE! MAHAHAH! I've been hinting and telling you all what his purpose was for yonks and now I can finnaly take that away! and now! LET THE REAL CHAOS BEGIN!**

 **Please give me a rievew, I love reading them. Like from Brave Chaser  
"**I don't care how, but YOU HAVE TO UPDATE! PLEASE! I must see this! **" So here you go, another chapter. When I saw your comment I literly smiled and dug down to write more of this chapter.  
**

 **Fanakatsuki, the reason I didn't do have Nino tell where the secret room was because... what was the point? Through I did think about it. Maybe in a future chapter.**

 **SpideyFanGirl123, yes Chat Blanc is a good guy in this story. I like the idea of Chat Blanc and hope they do it in the show. and i've seen him as a good guy (kinda, like the Punisher) before in other fics, so I thought I might as well do it in this one too!**


End file.
